My Brown Eyed Girl(s?)
by Beedok
Summary: Post Manga Ryoga finds himself at Jusenkyo and rushes off to get himself cured. Unfortunately he gets a bit turned around and ends up in the worst possible spring (also the newest spring). Hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

My Brown Eyed Girl

The smell of an early summer shower air hung on the city as teens flooded through the streets of Tokyo, freed at last from high school. Furinkan students often stood out on whatever trains or buses they took to return home (usually plaster and dust from the latest fight, but other oddness was seen from time to time) and today was no exception. The lei were definitely a festive touch, but the soot showed there was more to the story. No one felt like explaining just what happened this time, and most students from other schools had learned not to bother asking.

Akane was heading home from a long day at school, but didn't feel tired despite the principal's antics that day (though she was glad Ukyo had dealt with the sharks). The reason for the spring in her step was that Ranma was coming home from his training trip that evening, and despite all the chaos and name calling that had followed the wedding fiasco a few months earlier she had to admit that she finally knew she loved Ranma. She was also pretty sure that the feeling was mutual, but she wasn't going to be the first to confess. If any marriage was going to work out in the long term she was certain Ranma needed to accept the humility of fessing up first.

Sighing absentmindedly her thoughts were shifted by the sight of a familiar red umbrella and over-sized backpack. Ryoga in town was a rare treat these days. The Hibiki boy had spent most of his time on Akari's farm the past few months.

"Ryoga!" she called out cheerfully, glad to see him after so long.

The figure behind the backpack froze at her voice, and what little Akane could see of Ryoga's body language seemed to radiate fear. She began to hurry to see what was wrong (probably just Ryoga not realising how far he'd wandered, at least that was Akane's hope).

"Stop!" a familiar sounding, but distinctly feminine voice called out. "I-I don't know if I can... if I can face you like this."

Akane momentarily halted, but concern for her friend won out.

"Ryoga? What happened? Did you manage to get a nyannichuan curse?" Akane asked, really not sure why he'd be so embarrassed by that.

Akane tried to walk up to him and found Ryoga turning to keep facing away from her. After they completed a full rotation and a half Akane sighed.

"You're really going to keep spinning?"

"I... I want to explain what happened first," Ryoga replied.

"Okay? I still don't understand why you're so nervous."

* * *

Ryoga sighed as he marched through the Laotian wilderness. He tried not to think about why he'd left on one final desperate bid to cure his curse, but it wasn't easy to forget. If Akari had only said 'a brave pig' rather than 'as brave as a pig' and similar slips once or twice he'd have dismissed it. When it became pretty well daily though it grew hard to ignore. Then there was the tracking collar. At first he had agreed that a tracking device was a good idea for when he got lost, so using one of the pig tracking collars for a little bit as a proof of concept made sense. The fact that Akari suspiciously kept forgetting to work out a less embarrassing tracking device however...

It was likely that with her views on the world Akari would have treated any man too much like a pig. With Ryoga though it was made all that much easier for her, and all that much worse for him. He didn't really blame her, but he couldn't take it. He needed to know someone could love him as a human. After Akane he couldn't take being loved in pig form more than human form.

That was why he was in Laos. He'd read that there was a temple hidden in those poorly charted jungles with some sort of magic artifact that could cure all curses. The description was cryptic (as the internet was so often), but it was a hope.

The jungles cleared a bit, and Ryoga found himself looking at some sort of bamboo marshland. Though that bamboo looked surprising dry.

"Honoured customer, this one did not expect to see you here alone."

Ryoga turned find the source of the voice, and was stunned to see the Jusenkyo guide.

"What are you doing in Laos?"

"Laos? Honoured customer, this is Jusenkyo. Laos is many thousands of miles south of here."

"Huh," was all Ryoga managed for a few moments. "Wait! Then I can get to the Nannichuan!"

"This one had assumed that was goal. Drowned Man Spring is to the north end of the valley. Third to the left when you face the large rock which sort of looks like a mushroom. You'll know it when you see it. Has three bamboo poles sticking out of it."

"Thank you!"

Ryoga smiled. Then ran due East (far faster than the guide could follow). The lost boy eventually found a rock that could vaguely be described as mushroom shaped. If you asked Mousse.

"And then... third from the left. With three poles... hmm, but the third from the left hasn't got any poles. Maybe they fell over at some point?"

Too excited to stop and think, Ryoga leapt into the pool. Instantly the cold water sent a shock through his system, and he felt the usual transformation start, but then it felt like it was reversing. As the tingling of the transformation finally ended Ryoga was thrilled to still feel human. Righting himself in the pond he dragged himself out of the water and stared down at his hands.

"I'm human! I'm still hum-wait. Why does my voice sound funny?"

Realising his hands looked more delicate than usual Ryoga had a sinking feeling in his chest. A sinking feeling that made him look down to check just what his chest looked like. His eye twitched when he saw his wet shirt clearly clinging to breasts.

"Great, just great... Oh, and I'm sure Ranma's going to tease about his being bigger," Ryoga grumbled, then wondered at why his new voice sounded so familiar.

At that point a huffing Jusenkyo guide finally caught up with the former pig.

"Oh no! Honoured customer!" the guide began, but had to halt to catch his breath.

"I know. I know. I've fallen in the Nyannichuan. With it's tragic tale of the young girl who drowned... 1500 years ago? I think?" Ryoga grumbled.

"No, no. Not Nyannichuan," the guide informed Ryoga. "Honoured customer fall in newest cursed spring of Jusenkyo. This one think honoured customer know story. Was nearby when it happened."

Ryoga blinked as he wracked his brain. The newest spring? One he would know about. Wait...

Ryoga turned nervously around to look into the water. Once his brain processed what he'd seen he promptly fainted.

* * *

"...I woke in the guide's hut a little while later. He'd returned me to myself while I was unconscious. I was alone, and decided to go look for him. Figured maybe I could have him drag me to the right spring. Unfortunately I got a little turned around, and next thing I knew I was in Shanghai. I realised I wasn't going to get back to Jusenkyo on my own, so paid my way onto a boat back to Japan. Figured I might as well be somewhere I spoke the language."

Akane shivered. She knew in her heart what Ryoga's new curse was, but didn't want to believe it.

"Show me," she told him.

Ryoga turned to her, though his face was hidden behind blue-black bangs as he kept his eyes towards the ground. There was no denying just what form he'd taken.

"Look at me," Akane asked, more softly this time.

Ryoga reluctantly met her eyes, and Akane's whole body squirmed with discomfort. It was her own face staring back at her. There were some tiny differences: Ryoga was notably more tanned; his ears seemed almost pointy; his nose seemed a little more upturned; and it was clear he somehow still had those fangs of his. His hair was just a little bit longer than hers (possibly due to nervousness about the last time he gave Akane a haircut?). All combined though, Akane was fairly certain only the tan would let her tell them apart if she were shown a photo.

Of course it was the eyes that really got her. She knew they were Ryoga's eyes. You could always tell who a Jusenkyo victim was if you knew their eyes... but with that face Akane felt like she was looking into how her own eyes had been before Ranma had shown up. The same loneliness and sorrow turned rage was in them. The shade of brown was so similar too. She just wanted to hug him.

Except at that point her brain finally received the blaring distress signals coming from her nose.

"Ugh," she spluttered, "When was the last time you took a bath?"

The boy with her face turned even redder than he had been.

"Um... not since the boat back. They had showers on board with hot water. Couldn't really bathe in rivers like I usually do... and was worried about getting splashed by cold water if I went to a bath house," Ryoga managed to mutter. "So... a few weeks at least?"

Akane grabbed his hand and began to drag him along after her.

"You're coming to the dojo, and you are going to take a bath immediately."

"C-could I get some hot water first?" Ryoga asked in a panic.

"Oh... Yes! Definitely," Akane replied, blushing as she realised what the alternative would mean.

The Tendo Dojo was thankfully only a short walk away. Akane would have breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her home, but wanted to wait until Ryoga was a little farther away.

"Kasumi? Do you have a kettle ready?" Akane asked as she removed her shoes.

"I'll put one on now. Is Ranma home early?" Kasumi's voice replied from the kitchen.

The eldest Tendo daughter emerged from the kitchen a moment later, and promptly froze at the sight which greeted her in the genkan. Akane and Ryoga both rushed to catch her as she momentarily grew unsteady, but luckily it was unneeded.

"Ryoga? Is that you?" she asked as she poked at his bandana. "How?"

"I suppose we should have gone into more detail about what happened with the Phoenix People," Akane muttered reluctantly. "I was just so uncomfortable with what it meant. I didn't want to think about it... They sort of dropped me into a blank pool at Jusenkyo. For some reason that one causes whoever falls in to look just like me."

"Oh my... And Ryoga, you... what happened?"

The Akane look-alike blushed furiously. "I, er, kinda got lost trying to find the Nannichuan. Thought I followed the directions fine, but... should have known that's never true for me."

The two then explained Ryoga's desperate need of a proper bath, which Kasumi certainly had no interest in arguing. As soon as the kettle was hot enough to return Ryoga to his true form (a bit of magic that Kasumi had down to a science) the lost boy was led to the bathroom. The whole cleaning process took rather longer than usual due to how deep set much of the grime was, but when he was finally soaking in the warm furo Ryoga couldn't help but feel joy at the simple sensation of cleanliness.

Eventually he pulled himself from the comforting sensation of warmth, wrapped a towel around his midsection, and stepped out to get dressed. His pack wasn't where he remembered it, but that wasn't a huge surprise. When five minutes of searching passed and he still couldn't find it that was a bit more concerning. Nervously he slid the door to the hallway open to call out. Of course the first attempt didn't work out so well as he'd opened a closet by mistake, but the second attempt was a success.

"Um, just curious, but, er, where are my clothes?" Ryoga stammered.

After a few awkward moments of silence Kasumi and a slightly grumpy Akane appeared.

"They were much too dirty for you to put on. I think it might take a couple of attempts to clean them properly," Kasumi replied.

"Huh... Yeah, since I wasn't getting chances to bathe doing laundry seemed a little silly. I guess I fell further behind on it than I'd realised though," Ryoga replied, but then had his current state of undress return to his thoughts. "So, will I have to borrow some of Ranma's clothes?"

"Ranma took all his clothes with him when he went on his training trip," Kasumi reported.

"Well, not all of his stuff... but the stuff he left wouldn't fit you," Akane added.

"Wouldn't fit... wait, his disguises and stuff?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah. 'Disguises'. I didn't realise just how extensive his collection was until just now when Kasumi and I were checking to see if there was anything that might fit you."

"I won't wear his girl clothes!" Ryoga objected.

"Like I said, his stuff wouldn't fit you anyway. Unfortunately that means you have to wear someone else's," Akane grumbled.

"Now Akane, we know it will fit Ryoga perfectly well. It would be rude to leave a guest without clothing," Kasumi replied.

"He'll look real cute too. If I could get some pictures of the two of you modeling together I bet Kuno would pay a mint," a happy Nabiki added as she sauntered into view.

Before Ryoga understood what was happening he was being led along by Kasumi, who held his hand gently but firmly. They were heading upstairs as Ryoga's mind worked out who's clothes would fit him perfectly. They were in Akane's room before he got over the shock of the concept and realised he should protest it.

"Wait! I can't wear Akane's clothes either! That's just... just inappropriate."

"Trust me, it's the least bad option. Nabiki was preparing some rather revealing options out of her closet, and you'd probably trip on most of Kasumi's skirts. Plus you did wear some of my old clothes during that mushroom incident," Akane replied, though her tone made it clear that her elder sisters had only barely convinced her.

As Ryoga tried to find a counter-argument Nabiki produced a glass of water. Ryoga panicked and backed away, though nearly dropped his towel and while regaining his hold on that he felt the cold water running down his head. The room grew larger (though not as large as he'd seen it in the past), and suddenly Nabiki and Kasumi were both looking down at him. It was at that point he got a view of himself in Akane's mirror. The fact that the towel was only around his waist was suddenly a definite mistake.

Akane watched as Ryoga passed out, with a nosebleed so violent it reminded her of a waterfall. She glared at Nabiki.

"You could have waited until we got a shirt on him."

"Hey, he's gonna see it all at some point, might as well do it while you're here," Nabiki countered as she shrugged.

"Fine, but give us a bit of privacy," Akane grumbled.

"Oooh, kinky," Nabiki replied with a laugh.

"What? NO! Not like that!" a blushing Akane shouted. "I-Just-er... this is embarrassing. For both of us. You being around will just make it more awkward. Especially with those yen signs glowing in your eyes. I can tell you're hoping he'll be as easy to photograph as Ranma."

"Can't blame a girl for wanting to make some cash," Nabiki replied.

"When it involves an invasion of my privacy I can. And I take photos of Ryoga's cursed form as an invasion of _my_ privacy too."

With that Akane chased Nabiki out of the room. Kasumi was busy nursing Ryoga back to consciousness, but wondered if she should leave as well. A look a Akane's face convinced her she needed to stay to keep an eye on both of them.

"Ow... my head. Who hit me?" Ryoga grumbled as he sat up.

The sensation of how his chest responded to the movement caused Ryoga to blush furiously and his eyes shot to the ceiling.

"Ididn'tmeantolook," he half shouted.

"You're going to see yourself at some point," Akane replied, hating the concept, but having no way to stop it. "Might as well make sure you won't pass out next time... It could be dangerous otherwise. Plus I'd like to be present this time to... make sure you don't spend too long looking at the mirror."

Ryoga blushed, but nodded as he turned to Akane.

"I'm still sorry for all of this," he managed to mumble.

"I have half a mind to try to beat you to a pulp, but a) I know with you that's pretty much impossible, b) Kasumi is trying to get me to work on talking through my problems more, and c) I certainly couldn't do it while you look like that. It would be too weird," Akane shot back. "Anyway, now the really awkward bit... L-lose the towel."

"WHAT!?" Ryoga screamed with shock.

"You will have to put on underwear Ryoga-chan, it would be difficult to do while holding up a towel," Kasumi added diplomatically.

Ryoga was practically glowing red as he let the last bit of modest he had fall to the ground.

"I am curious, why do you seem so much more tan in this form?" Kasumi asked, "If it was just from being out in the sun I was expecting to see some tan lines, but the tan is so even. The only way not to have any tan lines would be to sunbathe nude, and even Shampoo doesn't do that."

Ryoga spun around with his hands up waving defensively. "I can explain! Er... Just give me a minute or two to figure out how."

Suddenly Akane pinched his cheek, "Don't worry. Sure, mommy's going to miss her little black piglet P-chan, but now I have the perfect model to see how my outfits look. Good thing the new curse almost totally covered the old one."

Ryoga nearly fainted for the second time that hour.

"How... how long have you known?" he asked, pure terror in his eyes.

"I figured it out when you showed up with that Charlotte collar. I tried to come up with a decent punishment, but eventually realised the most fun option was figuring out how long you two would try to maintain the secret. Watching you and Ranma come up with ridiculous excuses was good fun. A little insulted that you two though I was _that_ dense, but I got some good laughs."

Ryoga was too stunned to reply. He sat a practically stone statue while Akane fished out her most tomboy underpants. Ryoga stiffly accepted them and pulled them on. To his credit only a few drops of blood fell from his nose. Akane then held out a bra.

"Whoa, wait a moment. I'm still a guy. I don't want to wear a bra. I'm not a pervert like Ranma."

"You're not leaving this room without a bra as long as you look like me."

Ryoga sighed, but accepted the garment in question and (after a bit of struggling and then help from Kasumi) manage to put it on. He looked thoroughly displeased with the situation though and kept fiddling with it.

"This is an older bra, right?"

"Yes... but it still fits," Akane replied suspiciously.

"They're supposed to be this tight around?" Ryoga asked sheepishly.

"WHAT!?"

Akane produced a mallet and seemed ready to slam a terrified Ryoga out the window (despite how that would look) when Kasumi slid between them.

"Akane, breath for a moment. Good. Now both of you, stand beside one another and hold out an arm."

The two youths did as they were told, standing shoulder to shoulder and holding out their touching arms. Looking at the two beside one another it was clear Ryoga was more muscular than Akane. The last two months of dragging his pack around had been more than enough to let Ryoga bulk up past where the spring had started him.

"I thought so. He did say it was tight 'around'. It's his chest muscles underneath that are larger. That bra barely fit you anyway Akane."

Akane and Ryoga made awkward eye contact, both looking apologetic.

"Fine, we'll get you some better bras later. You're not getting one of my newer ones though. I still need those."

Ryoga was past the point of complaining, and let himself become a living mannequin for the next forty minutes. Akane grumbled about not knowing how outfits looked for others more than a few times. This led to Ryoga suddenly finding himself in various bits of formal wear as Akane wanted to make sure how they looked from behind. Finally though they left him in a an acceptable outfit of a loose yellow t-shirt and her China overalls.

Akane then had homework she wanted to finish before Ranma got back and shooed them both from her room. Kasumi hurried off to the kitchen. Ryoga eventually found himself sitting beside the koi pond, feeling sad about how thrilled Akane seemed to be about Ranma returning. Sure, Ryoga had officially dropped out of the competition for Akane's heart, but his heart had never much liked that decision. Especially as he was now effectively single again, having run away from Akari.

What had Ranma done to be so lucky in love? Four girls chasing after him. Ryoga only ever got affection for being a pig. Couldn't someone love him as a human being? Even Kuno cared for Ranma as a human, even if it wasn't the right way around.

Wait... Kuno. Ryoga suddenly realised he was going to left running from the would be samurai too now. Did that count as an improvement of his prospects? No. Ryoga was not going to go down _that_ path.

"Gah! Shampoo, let go!" Ranma's male voice carried over the walls of the Tendo compound.

Soon the cocky martial artist himself followed, with Shampoo hot on his heels. The Amazon succeeded in trapping her beloved in a glomp just in front of Ryoga. The way Ranma just squirmed rather than attempting any actual counter grappling techniques had always annoyed Ryoga. After all he'd been through lately Ryoga was extra ticked off at Ranma, and before he properly knew what had happened his fist had already knocked Ranma from Shampoo's grip.

"Hmph, violent girl spoil Shampoo's fun... _Airen_ no worry, Shampoo finish deliveries then come give Ranma proper attention," the Amazon stated before hurrying off.

'Violent girl? Wait... she thought,' was all Ryoga's mind managed before someone grabbed his hand.

"I'm really sorry about that," Ranma was saying while he held what he thought was Akane's hand, "After all the trouble I went through stayin' male so I could do this properly and everything... I shoulda known somethin' would go wrong. I won't let that stop me this time though. I've been way too stubborn about things, and really have to tell you what's on my mind."

"Wait, Ranma, I don't think you-" Ryoga began.

"Please, let me say what I came to say first," Ranma interrupted. "I... I've been scared to admit it for too long. There were just so many conflicting obligations. Too much in the air. I was afraid to follow my heart... but... Gosh darned it, I love you and I've loved you for a long time."

Ranma punctuated his confession with a sudden kiss on the lips and strong embrace. He smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, to admire the face of the girl he loved. Those big sensitive brown eyes. That cute blue-black hair. The adorable little fangs in her half open mouth. How cute her blush was when-Wait.

Fangs?

"RANMA!" Akane's voice cried out, but it wasn't coming from the shocked Akane in his arms.

Ranma turned his head quickly to the source of the noise, and saw an Akane glaring at him. Where those tears in her eyes? If she was Akane, then who was he holding? Ranma panicked and let go of the one he was holding as the more recent arrival stomped towards him. The one he'd kissed seem to come of out their daze around the same time the angrier Akane reached them.

"RANMA!" two Akane's shouted in stereo. That was as far as the stereo performance lasted as the new arrival shouted: "How could you!?" The one Ranma kissed chose a slightly different expression: "Prepare to die!"

Twin fists sent Ranma spiralling into the koi pond. The angry redhead burst out of the water wanting answers nearly before he'd finished landing.

"RYOGA?!" his shrill female form voice shouted. "What do you think you're doing looking like that?"

"It was an accident!" Ryoga protested.

"He didn't even mean to go to Jusenkyo," Akane added. "Then he got mixed up trying to find the Nannichuan."

Ranma's eye twitched. "Gah! Only you could manage that Ryoga..."

"Now you've gone and played with Ryoga's poor fragile heart," Akane replied. "You know how he feels about you."

"What? No... I..." Ryoga began to protest. His brain however was completely short circuiting at this point.

"Or did you _mean_ to confess to him? You didn't actually say my name at any point," Akane accused Ranma.

"How? I didn't even know he had a new curse!" Ranma protested. "I didn't think there was any need to specify who I was talking to. He's wearing your clothes too!"

Ranma and Akane began glaring one another down. Neither was willing to admit to being to blame for the issue.

"Bah. I told myself I'd man up and let you know how I felt properly today, Akane, so that's what I'm going to do," the short redhead declared. "Akane, I love you. There, I said it."

He then took Akane's cheek in his hand and pulled her down for a kiss. Unlike the earlier kiss with Ryoga this time Akane was happy to return it. As the parted though Akane was left blushing furiously.

"M-maybe we should have gotten you a kettle first," she muttered.

"Heh... oops," Ranma replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

A still short circuiting Ryoga was hit with a severe blast of jealousy. Then a wave of confusion as he realised he was jealous of both Ranma and Akane... Maybe the new curse was one of those ones that messed with the victims head? That was what he tried to tell himself.


	2. Chapter 2: When I stumble

Ryoga sat on the roof of the Tendo home, once more himself. He was trying to just enjoy the pleasant warmth of a summer night. The strange feeling toward Ranma hadn't gone away despite being in his own skin. He had nothing against admitting he cared about Ranma. They were best friends, right? Well... at least Ranma was Ryoga's best friend. Ukyo was probably Ranma's and that was totally understandable. Ukyo was actually in town more- _aaannd_ Ryoga realised his mind was wandering to avoid the issue.

Caring about Ranma as a friend was fine. Occasionally admitting that Ranma's female form was (from a totally detached and objective angle) attractive was tolerable. Having had Ranma confess feelings of love with such sincerity in his eyes... and then being kissed. It was too much for his lonely glass heart. Thinking back Ryoga had to admit he'd given in for less before with... okay technically most of those cases were actually Ranma too. The feelings had always seemed to end when he found out those 'girls' were Ranma though.

A noise startled him from his train of thought and Ryoga turned to see Ranma had hopped up.

"So... I should really apologise about earlier," Ranma said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure how exactly. An' it's mostly not my fault either. But like... sorry for kissin' ya."

Ryoga grumbled something non-committal. Did he even want an apology? Would it do anything?

"Hey, at least we don't have ta worry about hidin' P-chan anymore," Ranma added with an awkward laugh.

"She knew."

Ranma froze. "What?"

"Akane knew about P-chan. She was apparently laughing at us the whole time..."

"B-but... she kept huggin' ya. And lettin' ya sleep in her bed. And... stuff," Ranma stammered.

"I don't understand it either," Ryoga replied. "I guess even knowing I was me she just saw me as pig. Just like Akari. No one cared that I was human."

"I... I don't know man," Ranma sighed. "It's time to hit the hay though. I'm stuck goin' to class tomorrow, and Akane wants me to make sure you don't wander off. So you don't get ta stay up late. You can talk to her in the mornin'."

Ranma led Ryoga down to the guest bedroom where the lost boy was unsettled to see that his futon was right beside Ranma's. He couldn't complain though. Not without risking his friendship by making things weird between them. So Ryoga just tucked himself in and tried to ignore how strange it felt.

Ranma likewise tried to get some sleep. He wasn't having much luck though. Having seen the sad loneliness in Ryoga's eyes on Akane's face was something Ranma couldn't forget. It was heartbreaking. Now, even with Ryoga having his own face back, the pigtailed martial artist couldn't shake that feeling every time he saw those sad brown eyes. Of course he couldn't tell anyone. That would make things weird.

* * *

Ranma was sweating and panting as the sparring session ended. Ryoga had slept in that morning, preventing him from talking about the humanity issue with Akane. Then Akane had chosen to take a detour to shop a bit with Sayuri and Yuka. So both boys were left with nothing to do and lots of energy. That meant sparring. Amazingly he and Ryoga had both avoided the koi pond. Or perhaps not so amazingly. Both boys wanted to keep the other male for their own piece of mind. Yet neither knew the other's intent, so chalked their own state up to luck.

"Ooh, both of you are glistening nicely," Nabiki commented as they walked back inside. "A bit ripe though. Should probably get a bath before you stink the place up."

"Yeah, yeah... come on Ryoga," Ranma announced, dragging the fanged boy behind him.

"We don't have to go in together," Ryoga grumbled.

"There's plenty of space," Ranma replied. He was going to put up the most nonchalant front he could. No letting Ryoga get even a whiff that anything had changed.

The pair stripped and headed in. The tension was nearly tangible, but both assumed it was wholly from their own side.

"You'd better be sticking to warm water," Ryoga muttered as he filled his own rinsing bucket.

"Or what P-chan? Afraid I want to kiss you as a girl too for variety's sake or somethin'?" Ranma mocked, trying to ignore that the idea actually slightly appealed. (Ranma had Akane anyway... and was no Kuno, right?)

"I dunno... you just always make things weird when you go girl."

Ranma shot the bar of soap out of his hand so it would hit Ryoga's face. He was out of words, but hoped antagonising Ryoga would break this spell. It certainly helped to anger Ryoga. The fanged boy threw a fist in response. Suddenly the two were scuffling despite the slippery tiles. Ryoga managed to grab a hold of Ranma's right arm and hoped to put him into a grapple. Ranma knew the fight was lost in a grappling situation and his free arm reached out for the secret weapon that always defeated P-chan: the cold water handle of the shower.

Of course he knew it was a mistake before he was done turning it on, but muscle memory overcame conscious thought.

"Nooooo!" Ranma shouted, his voice shifting up a good octave as the cold water splashed them.

The shift in sizes threw both off balance. Ranma landed with his back on the hard tile. Ryoga fell on top of him, though managed to catch himself just enough to hold himself a few centimetres above Ranma. Both of them froze in shock.

Ranma was afraid to look anywhere but Ryoga's forehead, yet his eyes kept wandering. He'd seen Akane nude occasionally... and had _definitely_ seen Kiima in curse form. Ryoga's form was different though. More chiselled from Ryoga's rough lifestyle. Curiosity battled with every other part of Ranma's being. Yet what he feared most of Ryoga's eyes. Anywhere else he could pretend was just Akane. She'd try to kill him for looking, but he'd be able to sleep at night.

Ryoga's mind was also racing. Ranma's female form was one he could somewhat accept finding attractive. A kiss wouldn't be that terrible. With Ryoga in his current form... would Ranma even mind that much? It could be a new little secret-No! If all Ryoga had was a Nyannichuan curse then maybe... but not with this curse. That would be violating Akane in every way.

The door slammed open.

"What are you tw-" Akane began.

Both boys turned to her, terror in their eyes.

"Rrrrrrranma," Akane growled.

"I-er-listen... It's not... okay it _is_ kinda my fau-but it was an accident! Force a habit with P-chan... I didn't think and so..."

Akane reached down and pulled Ryoga off him and shoved the fanged boy (or more fanged girl right now?) into the changing area. Then she turned back to Ranma.

"How could you? You say you love me... and then... Do you really care so little for me?"

She turned and slammed the door before the tears began to flow. She wasn't going to let Ranma see her cry. Ryoga had managed to pull on a shirt and some shorts, which was enough right now as she dragged him off. Ryoga stumbled after quickly found himself in Akane's room.

The youngest Tendo sister dropped herself heavily onto her bed as she so often did when angry with Ranma. Ryoga found himself sitting on the end of the bed as he always did when listening to her vent.

"I can't believe he'd do that. He's so utterly tactless. That idiot. I could strangle him sometimes."

Akane let out a sigh while Ryoga nodded along in support. That was always his role in these rants. They practiced their parts many times during the previous year. Ryoga knew his cues.

"I should learn that every time he does something sweet he'll follow it up with something like that. Argh! He just plays with your heart so much... You've got to remember not to fall for his sweet act P-cha-"

Akane froze. She had turned to scoop up her little P-chan as she did so many times. Yet instead found herself staring at her own face... well, Ryoga's face. But basically her face. She blushed awkwardly.

"Heh, oops. I'm sorry Ryoga."

"I... I barely noticed to be honest," he replied nervously.

Akane looked away and sighed. There were a few seconds of silence before she turned back to him. She looked Ryoga directly in the eyes.

"I wish he wasn't so good at playing with our hearts..."

Ryoga wanted to deny that Ranma had any route to his heart. A few days ago it might have been true. Why did everything fall apart so quickly?

Of course Akane still had the greater share of Ryoga's heart. The lost boy did know that at least. He was on her side.

His internal monologue was interrupted by Kasumi calling them to dinner. Ryoga followed Akane down and sat beside her. As the meal was being served one absence was quite conspicuous.

"Where's Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

Nabiki raised an inquisitive eyebrow for a moment. Then feigned disinterest.

"He said he felt like okonomiyaki today. He went off to Ukyo's. I think he's also trying to work out an apology," Kasumi replied. Her calm demeanor was clearly trying to break the information diplomatically.

"Hmmph... Stupid Ranma. Running off to one of his side fiancées for sympathy. He deserves the blame here," Akane snapped.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ran-chan... but you totally deserve the blame for that," Ukyo stated flatly.

"I know, okay?!" Ranma shot back. "I didn't come here to get lectured. I just need a moment before I apologise. I want tempers to cool and all that. Both Akane _and_ Ryoga... Both of them could use some anger management."

Ukyo had to nod in agreement with that as she served some other customers.

* * *

Ranma had ended up spending more time than he'd planned sitting in the park. He wanted to come up with an apology that still defended his honour. Yet there wasn't really one. He'd made a stupid mistake without thinking. Claiming he'd not made thoughtless mistake left him with only the option of pretending he'd made a heartless one instead. Now he was left slinking back, preparing to suck it up and humiliate himself with an open apology.

Walking quietly up the stairs he continued to mentally prepare himself. Then he heard the voices from Akane's room.

"Are you comfortable Ryoga?" Akane's voice asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm still a bit nervous about this though," came a reply which sounded like it was the same voice.

"You've slept here plenty of times before. And we can't trust Ranma with you."

Ranma turned back down the stairs. He wasn't going to listen to that. Akane trusted him so little after one simple mistake... yet she was happy letting Ryoga sleep in her bed how many times? He decided it was time to help himself to some leftovers.

* * *

Oblivious to the eavesdropping which occurred Ryoga and Akane continued to talk. Ryoga's futon on the floor was firmer than Akane's bed, but to be honest he'd never liked how soft her mattress was.

"I do have to say, I'm surprised you've trusted me all this time," Ryoga said. "I-I guess you just saw me as a little piglet? So I was harmless..."

"Once I found out I never saw you as a pig. Would I have asked a pig for all the advice I turned to you for? Would I have warned a pig about how Ranma is such a heartbreaker?"

"I... I thought you were more just venting. Running the ideas out aloud to see how they sounded."

"No. I valued your advice. I might not have always agreed... but I still took it into account. You're one of my closest friends. Maybe closer than Yuka or Sayuri..."

"R-really? Even though I'm a guy? You don't tend to like guys much."

"Of course. I figured out pretty quickly that you were different from most guys. You're so much more sensitive and open to your emotions... It was easy to see. I knew I had nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Ryoga managed. He felt himself blush slightly at the compliment.

"Daddy didn't though. You saw how he bawled about tonight's sleeping arrangements. It was about that bad the first few nights after he found out about your curse... I still don't understand why you thought changing in front of him was a good idea."

"I'll admit it... not my proudest moment," Ryoga replied.

There was a brief period of silence where Ryoga stared at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, but everything was still so wrong. Being in cursed form didn't help. It made his feelings for Akane somehow feel dirty.

"Oh," a sleepy Akane mumbled. "In all the chaos I forget to tell you what I bought today. I was guessing you'd be too embarrassed to shop for them yourself... so I bought you some sports bras today."

Ryoga had no idea what to say. He gave a noise to confirm he'd heard her. (Then felt a bit embarrassed that his uncertain grunt ended up sounding so cute.)

"They should probably fit your normal form fine too."

"Wait? Why would I wear them as a guy?" Ryoga protested. "I can tolerate the idea in cursed form... but..."

"Water will find you. You know that. What's your plan... to take your shirt off and put the bra on if you get splashed? Or do you think you can master putting one on without taking your shirt off?"

Ryoga muttered and shrank into his blankets.

"It's for your benefit too. Trust me, fighting without a bra can hurt. You don't want to do that. I honestly have no idea how Ranma does it. Especially considering his cup size."


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Wants to Love

**Chapter 3: Everybody Wants to Love Someone**

Akane had been surprised when she heard that Ranma had left for school before her. She was so used to having to drag him there it felt surreal. Then when she got to class she found him attempting to study. He had clearly gotten distracted at some point and was doodling in the margins... but he did actually have the right textbooks open.

Any chance for confrontation died as Ms. Hinako charged in. She was in adult form and seemed surprisingly filled with fury today. The fact the start of day bell hadn't technically rung yet did nothing to deter her launching into the material. Their lesson was erratic and fast paced. Only in the last few minutes did she shrink down to her more usual self and calm down (though grow no better at focusing).

The rest of the morning kept Akane plenty busy as well. It wasn't until lunch that she finally had a chance to talk to Ranma.

"What's going on?"

He just ignored her and munched on his lunch.

"You're giving me the silent treatment? Not usually the policy of the one who _owes_ the apology."

That caused Ranma to shoot her a glare. He swallowed the food in his mouth with an almost aggressive force. The pigtailed boy then seemed to hover in indecision between continuing to eat and replying to Akane. The latter won out (and honestly had won from the start, but he felt like putting on a bit of a show).

"Why do you want me to talk to you? It's not like you need me around when you've got your _boyfriend_ sleeping in your room," Ranma effectively hissed.

"Boyfriend? What are you... Don't tell me you're talking about Ryoga?"

Ranma stood up, wanting the power that height always seemed to hold. He was extra sensitive on that front with the curse... honestly the loss of height was probably the most annoying part. (Of course glaring at her meant looking at her, and that meant a reminder of how pretty she was. It wasn't fair.)

"Of course I'm talking about him. How many times has he shared your bed now?"

"You _knew_ about that!" Akane countered. "So why is it suddenly an issue?"

More than a few heads turned to listen to this. Akane was sharing a bed with a boy? And a boy other than Ranma? Yuka and Sayuri meanwhile began to blush something fierce. They'd known what was going on, but they could also tell how bad it sounded.

"I hadn't known that you knew though! That changes everything."

"How does it change anything? Sure he's a guy... but we both know I'm not exactly his type. He's in love with you, not me."

Ranma broke out laughing in response. It took him quite a while to get back in control.

"He's not in love with me. He's been chasing after you basically since meeting you," he finally managed to reply. "How you can't see it is beyond me."

"Oh, then how do you explain that whole koi rod inci-"

"I wasn't the intended target!" Ranma snapped back.

"You can claim that all you want," Akane replied dismissively. "But look at how he acted."

"I-I don't really remember," Ranma admitted. "But he swore he never did anything."

"And that's true," Akane replied. (Ranma was so cute when he was flustered.) "I caught him about to give in at one point, but he resisted you the whole time."

Ranma blinked a few times in confusion. "Th-that proves he doesn't like me..."

"Don't play coy Ranma, it doesn't suit you. We both know your girl form is gorgeous. Any other boy you know would have given in. Only a guy who truly cared and could see you weren't yourself would resist."

"That's absurd," Ranma stated. He wanted to believe it was. "Hiroshi... Dai... you guys wouldn't do anything right?"

Both boys had been hovering very close, interested in the fight. Suddenly faced with a question like that the pair blushed. Eventually Daisuke managed to stammer out a reply.

"I... well, if I knew you weren't yourself... I suppose I'd try to resist. Though... well, you could snap me like a twig, so I might just surrender... I'd probably surrender..."

Hiroshi however just blushed ever deeper and had a slight trickle of blood slide down from his nostril. Ranma did not want to dwell on the joy in his eyes.

Akane then turned and gestured to the other boys in the class. There was a murmur of agreement. Along with more than a few bloody noses.

Ranma felt himself rapidly losing the argument. He was also losing faith in the other members of his gender. He scanned the room desperately. There had to be at least one boy in the class not agreeing. His eyes found one gakuran clad classmate buried in a textbook. Ranma felt hope rise in his heart and rushed over.

"Ucchan you-" Ranma stopped himself. Ucchan wasn't one of the guys... _technically_.

"Hm, what was that Ranchan?" Ukyo asked, pulling herself out of the homework.

"N-nothing," Ranma muttered.

Ranma wandered back to his desk and slumped in his chair. Akane was actually giggling a bit. He didn't like losing arguments. Well, he didn't like losing in general, but his track record with arguments remained spotty at best. So he knew he might not win round two either.

Ukyo watched him with some confusion, but then had to return her attention to history homework. Why those salarymen refused to leave after close last night... it really ate into her homework time.

"So, do you admit I'm right?" Akane asked.

"I'll only admit that this means the guys in our class are mostly perverts."

"Ranma... they're _boys_. Of course they're perverts."

"I still know for a fact Ryoga is in love with you," Ranma countered.

*break*

"Akane, would you like to go out with me?" Ryoga asked.

Of course he was asking the bathroom mirror, not Akane. His own dumb grin was all he had to look at. He was doomed. Sure, Akane and Ranma had clearly fallen out. Sure, it was the best chance he'd had in months to ask her out. Sure, a small part of him wanted to ask Ranma out instead. He stomped that part down into the recesses of his mind. What was really an issue though was simple: he knew no matter how much he practiced he would freeze up when he actually came face to face with Akane. If only he could practice with Akane beforehand...

He let out an exasperated sigh as he tried to figure out what to do. It was then when he became aware of someone walking down the hall.

"Ryoga, I was wondering if you might like to help me get some groceries?" Kasumi asked from the behind the bathroom door.

Following her voice Ryoga was able to quickly reach the door.

"Sure. If I'll be staying here and eating your food... as a _human_ guest then I really should help out," he replied with only a moderate amount of awkwardness. It was so weird realising that Kasumi had known he was human the whole time... probably?

"You don't have to. Besides, you're almost family now. I would like the company though," the cheerful eldest Tendo girl said. "Plus the rice can be heavy sometimes. Especially the amount it takes to keep Ranma-kun and uncle Genma fed. It's nice to have someone along to carry it."

Ryoga followed Kasumi to the front door and waited as she gathered her wallet and various cloth shopping bags (she was apparently not a fan of disposable plastic ones). As they headed off down the street Ryoga was struck by something he'd somehow not noticed.

"Where's Nodoka? I thought she was living at the dojo."

"Oh, she is. She has merely gone to visit her cousin for the week. I do wonder if... no, it is not my place to think such things. It is likely that she merely finds the dojo quite crowded."

Ryoga felt worried he'd make that worse. He didn't want to contribute to Ranma and his mother being apart so often. He knew all too well what it was like to struggle with absent parents.

Not knowing what else to say Ryoga just fell into pace silently following Kasumi. He really hoped he wouldn't make a wrong turn at some point. Especially since he hadn't brought his supplies. Luckily Kasumi hummed merrily as she walked and for Ryoga the addition of sound to sight meant he found her easy to follow. Plus just being in Kasumi's presence put anyone at ease.

Sadly the calming stroll came to an end faster than Ryoga expected. The first shop was quite cramped, so Kasumi asked him to wait outside. She insisted she wouldn't be long, so if he just stayed put he should be fine. Ryoga found a blank patch of wall to lean on and watched the people go by. People who knew where they were going. Or didn't care where they were going because they knew they'd find their way home at the end of the day. Couples holding hands. Young mothers with their children. Salarymen rushing somewhere. A would be samurai carrying his bokuto strolling over.

"Kuno? Shouldn't you be in class?" Ryoga asked as the tall kendo enthusiast approached.

"Ah, the ever nomadic Hibiki. Surely thou see-eth this lovely weather the heavens have provided us today? 'Tis clear that this today was not meant to be wasted on such peasant pursuits as the study of books. Nay, today is a day fit for the study of the blade!"

Kuno continued to ramble (barely paying attention to Ryoga) when something landed on Ryoga's head. Something that had been carrying cold water that now drenched him. Catching it as it fell Ryoga saw it was a watering can. Instinctively he looked up to see where it had come from and saw a woman leaning out a window with a hanging flower box.

"I'm sorry about that miss!" the woman called.

"I'll just leave it down here?" Ryoga called back.

Sudden silence from Kuno caused Ryoga to realise he'd made a major mistake by speaking.

"Akane? From whence did you appear? And thine pale skin... it has been licked by the warm embrace of the wonderous Amaterasu. That vestment as well... quite unusual and not at all befitting thine beauty. What strange events has the foul Saotome force you to endure?"

"I... listen... Kuno, I'm not-" Ryoga began.

The reply was cut off by Kuno wrapping him in a bear hug and lifting him off his feet. "Worry not, thine sun kissed skin still compliments thine beauteous face."

Ryoga generally handled hugs better than Ranma. As he didn't have the same history of sudden grapple attacks delivered by a bespectacled father they didn't cause him a brief twinge of fear when caught off guard. However... a hug from Kuno was a different matter. Ryoga found himself both angry for his own sake _and_ Akane's.

As such Kuno received a knee to the groin for his trouble.

Sure, it wasn't honourable, but there weren't many other viable targets considering how Kuno was holding him. As the tall kendo captain stumbled Ryoga hit him with an uppercut that sent Kuno clear across the road. He landed unceremoniously in a garbage can across the street.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Ryoga roared.

Ryoga was surprised when a few girls nearby broke into applause.

"You go girl!"

"Good way to deal with a pervert."

Flustered, Ryoga just gave a nervous bow. The girls went on their way, and Ryoga eyed the dazed Kuno suspiciously. Thankfully Kasumi emerged from the shop with a bag to hand Ryoga.

"That's the produce done. The next store is quite a bit larger so you won't have to stay outside," she informed Ryoga while going over her list. It was only after a moment of reading that she raised her eyes and saw his current cursed state. "Oh my. Do you need me to fetch you a kettle?"

"It would probably be best," Ryoga replied with a nasty glare towards Kuno.

"Well don't worry, our next stop should have one."

Kasumi set off once more and Ryoga followed. He had to admit that the bra Akane made him wear was quite comfortable in this form. Still felt very awkward to wear in male form though. It was clearly a little too tight on his proper ribs, but obviously had to be to fit his cursed form.

"It is interesting that your hair changes with your curse," Kasumi mentioned. "Your hair is growing a bit scruffy though. Did you want a haircut?"

"It would be nice. It's getting long enough to be annoying," Ryoga replied as he grabbed a few strands to hold forward and show off the length. "I just... feel funny cutting it myself."

"Mhm. Well, we're here. I shall check for a kettle."

Ryoga nodded and followed Kasumi in. He had been focused on her, and as such was a bit surprised when his eyes landed on the mostly butchered pig behind the counter. He realised very quickly this was a butcher's shop. The cuts of beef, lamb, and other meats didn't both him... but the pigs... his mind couldn't help but flash back to various encounters with kitchens and boiling pots.

Mousse had poked fun at Ryoga's strong reaction... but no one had ever actually tried to cook Mousse (despite Shampoo's threats). Having people actually plan to eat you led to a very different outlook. Add in the time he'd stumbled into a crowd a pigs headed to a slaughterhouse (thanks to that terrible sense of direction of his) and he couldn't handle it. The dead eyes of the pigs on display seemed to be watching him. As if they whispered his time would come.

A sudden maternal hug caught him off guard..

"It's okay," Kasumi whispered in his ear. "You don't need to fear that anymore."

Strain seemed to drain out of him as Kasumi held on.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't think about how that might affect you," she said, her voice soothing with empathy.

"Oh, Akane," the man behind the counter said, "You look... did P-chan pass away? I know you mentioned he always wanders off."

"I... well, the little piglet isn't coming back. That much is true," Ryoga mumbled.

"Did you want to wait outside again?" Kasumi asked, still gently hugging Ryoga. Maybe he wasn't really her little sister, but he looked the part enough. And he'd just worn a face of pure terror Akane hadn't shown since the nightmares she had at the start of the whole 'Hentai Horde' fiasco.

"No, no. I need to work past it. This will help," Ryoga replied, placing a hand on Kasumi's.

The eldest Tendo girl reluctantly broke the hug. She began placing her order with the butcher, though made a number of glances back at the nervous face of her youngest sister. She decided then and there, Ryoga was a part of the family. Regardless of how anyone else might feel.

Luckily they finished up in the butcher's shop quickly and were on their way for rice. Only when they almost reached the final shop did either realise they'd forgotten to ask for hot water with the butcher.

"Compared to the old curse I can almost forget about this one," Ryoga admitted, more than a little embarrassed. There had been plenty of times where he wandered through the mountains and realised he'd changed, but had no idea how long it had been.

"I suppose a curse as dramatic as your previous one does lend to a flexible sense of self," Kasumi replied.

Ryoga shrugged awkwardly. What could he say? His usually approach was just to not think about it. It made life easier.

Kasumi decided not to press the matter as they went in for rice. As always she ordered an amount that baffled the shopkeeper. One of these days she would invite him to dinner while the Saotomes were present. It had worked with Ito-san at the produce store.

Ryoga was quickly ladened up with the large bags of rice. A process that involved comments of 'what a good little sister Akane is' and such. The tanned doppelganger just mumbled vaguely in response. Maybe he should have gotten that hot water from the butcher...

Ryoga quietly followed Kasumi out the store. She had begun explaining the recipe she was going to make, and for a moment Ryoga wondered why she was giving such thorough instructions on each step. He stopped wondering though as he realised there was quite a bit to learn. He'd never been much of a cook and had been left with the fruits of his ignorance most days. So lessons were appreciated.

"What are you doing?"

It took Ryoga a moment to realise the question was directed at him. He'd been so engrossed in Kasumi's explanations on how to tell when cabbage was properly cooked. Only when his brain realised it was Ranma's voice did he clue in.

"Pardon?" Ryoga asked.

"Walking around like _that_ ," the pigtailed boy shot.

"I got splashed alright!?"

"I saw ya walk over here, go in that shop, an' now you're just headin' back to the dojo like everthin's normal."

Ryoga glared back. "Hey, at least I didn't throw on a dress to go confuse one my friends and declare my love for him!"

"Oh my," Kasumi sighed softly.

Ranma had marched into Ryoga's personal space and was glaring down at him. (While desperately trying to ignore how cute Ryoga was looking. Akane was always adorable when she was angry. Add in Ryoga's fangs though, and it was just too cute.)

"Hey! That was a valid distraction technique. I was protecting Akane," Ranma countered. (Man that felt weird to say to Ryoga right now.)

"Oh really? Even the time in the girl's locker room? Or how about the volleyball outfit?" Ryoga shot back. (While quietly telling himself 'don't kiss him... whatever you do'. The fact he was making himself remember past instances where Ranma had confused his feelings was _not_ helping.)

The two just kept glaring until Kasumi cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we can bring the groceries home first... and you boys can spar afterwards?"

There were a couple of reluctant grumbles as the boys fell into following Kasumi. After only a minute or so Ranma grabbed one of the bags of rice off Ryoga.

"Hey!? What's that for?" Ryoga demanded.

"Wouldn't be gentlemanly for me to leave ya carryin' all that when you're all small and girly," Ranma replied, sticking his tongue out.

"I don't need any help," Ryoga fumed.

It took everything Kasumi had not to giggle. Nabiki may have noticed the shifting dynamic first, but Kasumi hadn't been far behind. She was certainly curious where the confused trio were headed... she knew Ryoga also liked Akane, and Ranma seemed just as flustered by Akane as before. So much was going to balance on how her little sister responded. It certainly wouldn't be traditional, but with Ranma 'traditional' was never going to be an option.

They walked in relative silence down the quieter side streets of Nerima on their way back to the dojo. The heat was really starting to get a bit much in Kasumi's opinion, but that was Tokyo. She had thought about purchasing a bicycle more than once. It would mean less time in the heat and have the bonus of cooling you down from the wind one felt while cycling.

* _Ring Ring*_

She shouldn't have thought of bicycles.

" _Nihao_ _Airen!_ " Shampoo declared as she launched off her bicycle (which somehow she was riding along a fence) and tackled into Ranma. She began rubbing her cheek on his chest while wearing a massive smile. "Shampoo hear you and violent girl have big fight. _Airen_ leave her and move in with Shampoo now? Shampoo treat right."

"Gak," was Ranma's well thought out reply.

"Very manly response there Ranma," Ryoga grumbled. How did Ranma manage to win Akane's heart while acting like that? (Or Ryoga's heart...)

"Violent girl just envious. Afraid to show affection to _Airen_ due to artificial social norms created by Japanese chauvinism. Shampoo not care about that. Shampoo just act."

"I'm not afraid to show my-" Ryoga began... halting himself when he realised what he was about to admit. "Er... I'm not Akane... I don't have any interest in him."

"Not Akane?" Shampoo asked. Instantly she released Ranma and slid over to examine the Akane look alike. Ryoga was too stunned to respond when she pulled his lips apart to look at his teeth. "Oh, fangs. Is lost-boy? But how- _Aiyah_! Akanenichuan! How Shampoo forget?"

"Yeah, the dolt managed to jump in the wrong spring when he stumbled back to Jusenkyo _accidentally_ ," Ranma replied.

Shampoo glanced back and forth between Ranma and Ryoga a few times. Then a smile grew on her face as she leaned towards Ranma again. " _Airen_ look interested. Must think violent girl cute, but know anyone else have better personality... maybe if Shampoo get-"

"Don't you dare," Ranma butted in. His glare hit with a ferocity Ryoga hadn't seen since the fight with Saffron. "Don't even joke about it. The only reason I haven't beaten Ryoga to a pulp for it is because his was accidental."

Shampoo shrank back nervously. That was not a look she was used to from Ranma. Backed nervously against a fence she felt her flight instincts trying to take hold. "Sh-Shampoo remember. Have deliveries. Bye!"

With that she hopped on her bicycle and sped away. Ranma stormed off towards the dojo. Ryoga felt his heart doing something very strange. Had Ranma just revealed secretly being furious at him? Or... had he defended him? Ryoga couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Do You Love Me?

**Chapter 4: Why Do You Love Me?**

"Shampoo no understand big deal. Is just a curse. If Ranma think result cute what is problem? Already two people in town with that face. What harm in third?"

She stopped talking and began to purr thanks to the shoulder rub she was receiving.

"It's identity theft love," Ukyo said as kindly as she could. "I see why Ranchan got upset."

"He accept pig-boy though..." Shampoo managed between purring.

"He doesn't like to admit it but... Ranchan did always blame himself for Ryoga's curse and how rough life was for him. So he probably sees Ryoga's new curse as ultimately his fault too. Especially with Ryoga having always brought it up. Tell Ranchan something enough times and he starts to believe it."

"Shampoo tell him should love Shampoo many time. He no marry."

"He did panic when he thought you'd stopped loving him."

"Th-that true."

"I do kind of worry that he only thinks he's in love with Akane because of how much he's been told he has to be," Ukyo said, a longing clear in her voice.

Shampoo wasn't totally convinced. She half wondered if it was just Ukyo's attempt to ignore the truth. Shampoo didn't like the truth either, but at least she wasn't in denial as to Ranma's feelings with Akane.

Of course, rather than argue the bubbly amazon felt it was better to just enjoy that exquisite neck rub for now. Her curse had left her especially fond of the sensation, but Shampoo was certain that even without it Ukyo's firm massaging skills would turn anyone to butter. Konatsu was always too shy to ask for one (no matter how much Shampoo tried to encourage her) which left the matter a bit in question.

* * *

It was a good hour earlier than school was supposed to end and yet Nabiki was walking home. Mousse had decided to attack Ranma for whatever reason. At least that was the going theory. He'd _actually_ attacked the principal though. Unfortunately the pineapple obsessed oddball had avoided the initial assault by pure luck. This had given him time to unleash the various eccentric traps he's scattered across the schoolground. Which Mousse countered with equally esoteric strategies.

At least Nabiki now knew that a plastic lawn flamingo could indeed shatter coconuts in the right hands. Or the wrong hands?

It was never clear how to classify Mousse's hands.

Nabiki had known better than to stay as the school erupted into chaos. Everyone was too busy fleeing from exploding pineapples and eggs to place any bets. Of course Ranma and Akane wanted to help evacuate students, but Nabiki rather doubted anyone was in serious danger.

Arriving home she caused Kasumi quite the start.

"Don't worry big sis, just Furinkan being Furinkan," Nabiki explained to calm the rush of questions her doting older sister had. "Ranma and Akane will probably be home soon too. Neither Mousse nor palm tree head are real threats."

"I am glad to hear that, but you know me. I worry."

"Speaking of the two love birds... where's number three?"

"I think he is once more rehearsing to ask Akane out."

"Man, she's going to be in for such a shock," Nabiki said, laughing a bit. Kasumi shot her a harsh look. Before giggling herself. "How's he doing?"

"I don't think it's helping any. You saw how nervous he was last night. As soon as he finished sparring with Ranma he went full P-chan again. Just sitting there nodding silently. Like he forgot he can talk."

"I'm going to go give him a shove in the right direction," Nabiki replied.

Before Kasumi could tell her to leave them to their own devices, Nabiki set off down the hall. Ryoga was once again practicing in front of the bathroom mirror. In his natural form again. It was honestly a bit embarrassing. Ryoga was more oblivious than Akane sometimes.

"Hey, Hibiki. 1 000 yen buys you a dating tip."

The fanged boy gave her a suspicious side eye. "1 000 yen seems pretty cheap. Can't be _that_ helpful then."

"Oh no, this is a game changer. I just feel generous. Maybe because little sis is clearly so upset with Ranma right now so I want to help her out."

Ryoga paused to think it over for a few moments before nodding and handing over a bill from his wallet. "Alright, spill."

Nabiki slid up into his personal space as she grabbed the money. "Word of choice isn't so much 'spill' as 'splash'."

With a swift motion Nabiki turned on the sink and place a hand to spray the cold tap water in Ryoga's face.

Spitting water out of his mouth, the Akane look-alike glared at Nabiki. "How is this supposed to help?"

"Practice your smooth lines to _that_ reflection," Nabiki pointed to the mirror. "Far more relevant."

Ryoga looked up at the reflection and immediately blushed. He tried to practice his lines once more and could only stammer.

"Seriously, Hibiki? It's your own reflection. You're so hopeless."

Nabiki wandered around the corner before stopping to listen. Ryoga slowly managed to start rehearsing again. Thanks to the lack of witnesses, Nabiki was able to let a slight smile grow on her face.

Stirring the pot was such fun. Ultimately she hoped it would work out somehow, but watching the chaos was a reward in and of itself.

* * *

When Akane finally got back from the mess at school she wanted to spend some time smashing cinder blocks. It was peaceful (by Akane's definition of the word) and thankfully, the dojo was free.

Ranma had continued to insist she and Ryoga were a couple just because the two were sharing a room. How that boy could be so blind to Ryoga's love for him? Akane didn't know, but as long as Ryoga had her form half the time, she wanted him sleeping somewhere she could keep an eye on. She trusted Ryoga. Ranma and Nabiki? Not quite as much. It really wasn't like all that much had changed, just because Ranma knew that Akane knew about Ryoga... the situation was the same.

"Er, Akane?"

She turned to see the fanged boy in question. His hair was a bit damp in the manner that suggested a helpful kettle from Kasumi had recently been poured on his head.

"Yes?" Akane asked.

Ryoga's face turned bright red as he pressed his index fingers together. "I-er... Maybe I'm misreading how things are for you right now, but... Akane, would you like to go on a date with me?"

The sound of cicadas could be heard in the distance. A car with a poor muffler drove past a few blocks away. One could just barely make out the sound of Kasumi preparing dinner in the kitchen.

It took a full thirty seconds before Akane fell over in a strange slow motion. Ryoga was confused, but managed to race over and catch her in time. Holding her in his arms he worried she wasn't breathing.

Finally she made an awkward breath.

Ryoga's face was still trapped in a look of terror. What had he said? This wasn't supposed to be the response?

"Y-you want to date me?" Akane asked. She seemed utterly unaware that Ryoga was holding her.

"If that's alright?" He asked.

Akane turned to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm a _girl_ though." She murmured in a quiet voice.

"Yes? I know?" Ryoga replied. He just barely stopped himself from adding 'very well' to the end of that. It felt inappropriate.

"But I thought... always figured... aren't you, you know... gay?" Akane asked. Her tone almost made it seem like she was trying to explain something to a small child.

It was Ryoga's turn to stare away into space out of shock. His eyes managed to find their way back to Akane's thankfully. "W-what made you think t-that!?"

"You followed Ranma across an ocean. You were always so sad and heartbroken when we talked about him," Akane replied as she sat up beside him.

"But... what about Akari? Or how I stammer around girls in general?"

"I thought you were just nervous around girls. Maybe a little afraid? Especially with Akari. I remember when you had her at your house and you seemed so scared to be alone with her. Most boys would jump at that opportunity. Rather than leering you got nervous." Akane said, shrugging.

Ryoga couldn't believe it. His efforts to act like a gentleman had led to some interesting results. It _did_ explain that time the girls let him guard their changeroom and undergarments from Ranma. Looking back he'd never quite understood how he was considered more acceptable in their eyes than someone who was a girl half the time.

"You were in my room..." Akane suddenly whispered to herself as her face grew pale.

Ryoga's eyes grew with fear.

"You were in my room! I was naked! Kami!" Akane suddenly shouted.

(In the kitchen Nabiki let out a giggle. Kasumi shot her a glare. Kasumi did not want Akane panicking. Property damage ted)

"I never looked!" Ryoga protested, his face giving a good impression of a tomato in colour. "I would never do that."

Akane was about to refute his point. Any boy who liked girls would surely look right? It was naive to pretend he wouldn't.

Then she remembered how he fainted from the sight of his new cursed reflection. If P-Chan had ever looked she'd have surely needed to change her sheets due to a pig's nosebleed. Even if he had though... she'd known and let him in nearly the whole time. (And in the process gotten herself just as tied up in the ridiculous lie as Ranma and Ryoga had been.) His shock also showed he'd never tried to make Akane think he was gay. She really wasn't on stable ground for getting angry.

"What about Ranma?" Akane asked.

Ryoga's heart sank. He thought she and Ranma had basically broken up, but if she was still in love...

"Right. I'm sorry for asking. It was presumptuous. I'll just let you two patch things up..."

"Eh? I was talking about how you feel about Ranma," Akane said, sounding a bit surprised with Ryoga's logic.

Ryoga once more turned tomato coloured. "Oh. Heh... I don't know. I don't know when the hatred turned into something else. Whenever I spent time with him while not knowing it was him there always seemed to be a spark. And yet I'm not even sure if it really has changed. There's still times I want to strangle him."

"I think that just defines loving Ranma," Akane replied, sighing.

Ryoga nodded absently. Until he realised what was happening. He'd spent too long as P-Chan, listening to Akane pour her heart out (especially about Ranma, which had hurt so much) that apparently now that he was able to talk too he was being just as open. He had to smack himself in the forehead.

"I was supposed to be confessing my love for you, Akane. Not for Ranma. I was asking you on a date..."

"Right, yeah," Akane replied with a sudden nod. "Well... I consider you my best friend. Kasumi has always said the person you marry should really be your best friend. So let's give it a shot. As boys go, I did always think you were pretty handsome."

Smoke shot out of Ryoga's ears. Akane had called him handsome! And agreed to a date!

Akane had to smirk a bit. If Ranma was going to accuse her of having Ryoga as a boyfriend she might as well see how well the idea worked. It wouldn't be the first time she'd gone on a date with Ryoga because she was upset with Ranma, but this time she was going to give him a proper chance. (And hope he didn't give any of those crushing bear hugs.)

* * *

Ukyo was closing up shop for the night when a small figure slid into her restaurant. The fact that the figure was carrying a gnarled staff rather than a sack of stolen undergarments meant Ukyo decided against drawing her spatula.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Cologne?" she asked.

"I have a little offer for you. You and my great granddaughter have both been chasing son-in-law with little luck for some time. It seems clear that part of the issue has been your growing distracted with one another," Cologne said in her raspy ancient voice.

"I suppose we do end up fighting each other instead pretty often," Ukyo replied.

"Hoho, yes. Fighting," the old woman said cryptically. "To simplify matters I have a proposal. One final battle between you and my great granddaughter. The loser shall give up her claim on Ranma. The kiss of death will not be in effect."

It sounded too good to be true to Ukyo. Which meant there was probably a catch. It was also an offer from Cologne. Which meant there was definitely a catch.

"Why are you offering this?" Ukyo asked.

"I grow a bit bored of Shampoo's constant failure. When she defeats you then perhaps she will remember the taste of victory and begin her pursuit properly," Cologne replied flatly.

"Who said she was going to win?"

"I think the Sunday after this one is a good day for the fight. If you think you can somehow train enough to defeat my great granddaughter in that time you may try."

* * *

Ranma was still in a terrible mood the next morning. The last few days had been chaos. Right now he was just staring at his breakfast trying to ignore it all. Kasumi's food was always a calming factor in his life. One of the few positive pillars he had.

Today he'd try to patch things up with Akane properly. This drama had gone on long enough. He'd finish eating and go find her.

"Hey, Ranma-kun, did you hear about Akane's little date today?" Nabiki asked as she set her now empty coffee mug down on a coaster.

Ranma stared at her in confusion. He had definitely not heard.

"Little sister seems to have the order of things a bit backwards. Supposed to date the guy first and _then_ let him share a bed with you... but it doesn't surprise me Akane would mess up a little."

"Ryoga?" was all Ranma managed to ask.

Nabiki nodded with a predatory smile. "Yep. While you were sleeping in they've already left. Sharing a room really makes sneaking off together early easier."

It took every ounce of Ranma's will power not to break something on the table in front of him. For Kasumi's sake he held it in. Instead he glared at Nabiki with enough intensity to cower any lesser human.

"You could have told me earlier," Ranma said, each syllable slow with rage.

"I only just got up too. I suppose I could have told you last night, but I was busy with homework. Have entrance exams to study for you know."

"Do you know where they're going?"

Nabiki held out a hand clearly waiting for cash.

"It's the breakfast table. I don't have my wallet with me," Ranma said flatly.

"You really should start keeping it with you," Nabiki told him. "Hibiki is smart enough to always have it on him."

"Ryoga has it because he might wander off to Hakodate by mistake at any minute. You can put 500 yen on my tab if you want though."

"500?" Nabiki replied with a raised eyebrow. When she saw him nod she gave a shrug. "Fine, being a cheapskate like that... I heard they were going somewhere near Sakuradai station."

Ranma rolled his eyes while wolfing down the remainder of his breakfast. He then ran off to the sink and poured a glass of water on his head before hurrying upstairs.

"Why does he do that?" Nabiki asked the empty air. "At this point he'd be harder to recognise disguised in boy form boy."

"Shopping with him for those disguises is so much fun. I do hope he keeps it up," Kasumi replied as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Ryoga was on cloud nine as the waitress arrived with their lunch. He and Akane were on a date. She knew he was in love with her. He knew she cared about him deeply. All he had to do was ignore those parts of his brain wanting to think about Ranma and life would be perfect.

Akane was enjoying herself. Ryoga had been his usual kind and patient self, listening to her input on the plans for the day. Unlike Ranma he'd not complained at all about her choice to look at nail polish and makeup. Like Ranma he'd ended up remarkably interested. She wondered if having girl curses were affecting both their minds a little, but remembered Ryoga had long had some surprising interests in pursuits generally deemed feminine (such as martial arts gymnastics).

As she ate her udon soup Akane noticed a curvy and short girl in large sunglasses enter the restaurant and look around. Akane had to rolled her eyes when the new arrival looked her way and the bright red eyebrows which didn't match the 'girl's' black wig were easy to spot.

"Looks like he finally found us," Akane whispered.

"What do we do?" Ryoga asked, a bit of panic in his eyes. The date was going so well... but he was certain Akane loved Ranma more than she loved him. He also feared his own confused feelings might trip him up.

"We keep having a pleasant date," Akane replied calmly. "He'll get to see we don't need him stringing the both of us along. We can enjoy each other's company instead."

Ryoga blushed, but managed to keep himself from biting the glass as he took a drink of apple juice. He was getting better at dealing with girls at least.

The rest of the meal passed by in idle chit chat. The food was good and well priced. Not worth going out of their way for in future, but if they were in the neighbourhood again they might return.

Akane then led Ryoga towards some more shops. One of her favourite clothing stores was having a sale, so she made sure to head in. She was quickly rummaging through the racks of dresses while Ryoga stood off to one side. She kept an eye out for Ranma and couldn't help but giggle as she saw Ranma's pretending to look at clothing had transformed into simply shopping. He was already asking a sales attendant if he could try something on.

"Y-you would probably look really cute in this," Ryoga said suddenly, jolting Akane from her spying on Ranma.

Turning Akane saw Ryoga was holding up a yellow and black dress with a vaguely 1950s design aesthetic. It would certainly fit in her closet. Similar enough to a number of other dresses she owned to look at home, yet different enough to complement her wardrobe rather than being redundant.

"You know my wardrobe pretty well, don't you?" Akane said, trying to stifle an urge to giggle. She'd found a certain little pig lost in her closet so many times.

As she watched him blush her eyes drifted up to that bandana he always wore. Yellow and black. Just like the dress. A combination she rarely wore. Raising an eyebrow she slid into whispering range.

"Ryoga, are you sure that you want _me_ to wear that dress?"

"I-wha? I'm not trying to pick out a dress for Ranma if that's what you're saying," he stammered, blushing a bit.

"No. It's just yellow and black are kind of _your_ colours," Akane said quietly. "There's no shame in it if you _do_ want to wear it."

Ryoga's eyes shot across the store. He was terrified anyone was listening. Thankfully they had plenty of space.

"I like those colours, but that means I think anyone would look good in them," Ryoga whispered back. Though the blush on his face made Akane suspect he wasn't being fully honest.

* * *

The date had continued well. Akane had found a few good outfits (including that dress Ryoga had picked out). Ryoga bought a new pair of pants. They'd managed to stay out long enough to warrant a pleasant dinner of sushi. Now as the summer heat began to die down (as much as heat ever died down in Tokyo's summer) from the combined force of clouds rolling in and the start of evening they began to walk back to the dojo via a road along the river.

Akane was quite impressed with how well it had gone. Some part of her had expected Ryoga to mess up to prove things wouldn't work. That they were better as friends. A large part of her was still in love with Ranma. And yet... Ryoga's nervous romantics were endearing now that she understood them. (Ranma was also nervous, but it was different. Ranma tended to retreat after showing the slightest romantic sentiment. Ryoga meanwhile tried to push on, but stammered as he did. They were _both_ so adorable.)

As her heart sat confused and seeming to be in love with both boys Akane felt there was only one thing left to test chemistry. She stopped. As Ryoga was holding her hand he quickly stopped too.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"This has been really nice... but I still need to make sure it was _romantic_ ," Akane said as calmly as she could.

"Oh. W-what do you-" Ryoga began nervously.

Akane place a finger on his lips to silence him. Then she shifted onto the balls of her feet to raise her lips enough to kiss him. It seemed the simplest way to figure things out. The last chance for a lack of spark to make itself apparent.

Unfortunately for Akane's peace of mind there was a spark. Ryoga grabbed her into a full embrace and for a moment she was worried she would face one of his bear hugs. Luckily this hug was firm, but not bone breaking.

The kiss would have been wonderful, but for one little issue. It started raining. Ryoga was so lost on the sensation he didn't notice, his brain overwhelmed by a flood of pleasurable neurochemicals.

Akane did notice and yet, with her eyes closed, it didn't seem so bad. She could pretend Ryoga had merely dropped to her height... and grown a little softer. However as the kiss ended Akane felt afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want to process just what she'd done. She especially didn't want to think about the fact that she'd still enjoyed it.

The crash of a small body falling off a roof gave Akane a distraction. She turned towards the noise before opening her eyes and pulled herself away from a stupified Ryoga. Unfortunately she hadn't turned enough to avoid her peripheral vision registering the dorky grin Ryoga was making... nor the face he currently had.

She was glad she saw Ranma standing up before she had time to register that though. His black wig had fallen half off and... was that a nose bleed?

"Liked what you saw Ranma?" Akane said, annoyance dripping from her tone as she stared at the blood running from his nostril.

"What?" he blustered, however a finger raised to his upper lip to check a feeling of moisture told him what she was referring too. "I-I just fell on my face! Hit my nose."

His diminutive pouting was adorable. Akane still found his ability to switch between handsome and charming to tiny and cute seriously unfair. How could she defend on both ends? She wished she didn't have to, but he always pushed _her_ away when she tried to get close.

Wiping the blood away Ranma gave her a grumpy glare. "You know, the night when pops first dragged me into the dojo... you said I was a couple by myself. Seems it's you who wants to be the one person couple."

Akane wanted to break something. Or strangle him. How was still so in love with someone so infuriating?

"I kissed Ryoga. He's still his own person. Eve-even if it does get a little awkward... sometimes..."

Ranma was going to argue more, but seeing Akane's sudden shift from anger to confusion he wasn't feeling like being on the offensive anymore. Which luckily let him notice movement behind her.

"Uh oh. Lost boy is startin' to wander," Ranma said as he hurried over to keep Ryoga from vanishing by grabbing ahold of one arm. (Why did he have to care about pig boy so much now?)

Akane rushed over and took Ryoga's other arm. Some part of her feared losing Ryoga to Ranma's charm. She knew the lost boy was just as in love with Ranma as she was. And that he had a tendency to wander.

Leading a semi-catatonic Hibiki back to the dojo neither Akane nor Ranma had any good ideas for conversation topics. They both felt strangely at peace moving as a trio, which caused Ranma and Akane to both grow frustrated. It was called a 'romantic couple' for a reason wasn't it? The two of them were enough chaos together, surely a third person would cause it all to crumble. This led them to decide to ruin the mood by shooting grumpy glares at the other.

The awkward silence was finally broken not far from the dojo as Ryoga came out of his stupor. Well, not totally out of it. His eyes were still at least a little glazed over. He looked to Akane on his left. Then down to Ranma on his right. A dumb smile grew on his face.

"I like when the dreams are good," he mumbled.

"Ya had dreams like this before pig-boy?" Ranma said as he jabbed Ryoga in the side. (He probably needed to figure out a new insult for Ryoga... that was going to be tricky.) "I guess you'd better tell Kuno ya want to steal his job."

Of course Ranma didn't want to dwell on the fact he'd had dreams which involved both Ryoga and Akane before. Especially the last couple nights. _Especially_ with Ryoga's new curse.

"Lay off it, Ranma," Akane hissed. "Dreams are weird. Nabiki told me she's heard you muttering about Daisuke and Hiroshi once or twice."

"I-you can't-Nabiki isn't trustworthy!" Ranma blurted as he quickly let go of Ryoga and backed away, hands up defensively.

"Don't worry Ranma, I won't judge for that. I've had weird dreams too. Not _as_ weird, since I'm a girl. But still weird," Akane replied calmly.

"I think my dreams are weirder when I sleep in curse form," Ryoga muttered to himself staring vaguely in the direction of his feet. (He still wasn't fully back to the land of the conscious.)

That of course made Akane turn scarlet.

"Oh, I agree with Ryoga. My dreams in girl mode are always weirder too," Ranma said with a laugh.

"Th-that's because you're both boys! You're not supposed to be able to have girl dreams!" Akane fumed. She dragged Ryoga into the dojo with her. As usual Ryoga followed Akane out of habit.

This left Ranma grumbling on his own. His life was his mess. He didn't need another romantic option turning to more chaos.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo's voice cried out.

Turning, he saw the chef jogging down the road towards him. Her smiling face bore it's usual intensity. Which could mean anything. Ukyo was just always operating at a high gear.

"Hey Ucchan."

"I need your help," Ukyo said as she finally reached him.

"Oh? Is Konatsu okay?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, everyone's fine... but Cologne offered me a challenge. I have until next Sunday to train. I have to beat Shampoo."

"Why?"

"Apparently Cologne got bored of our stalemate. She's set it up so that Shampoo and I have a fight. Loser has to drop out of the running for you."

"So I'm the prize?" Ranma said, clearly sounding unimpressed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Ranma. How many times have you fought with Shampoo or Akane or me as the prize?" she shot back.

Ranma deflated a little and surrendered the point. "Alright, but what do ya want me to do about it?"

"Train me."

Ranma blinked a few times in shock. Then a smirk grew on his cute little face."That seems like it might break the rules. An' why should I pick your side?"

"Shampoo has Cologne in her corner, so it seems fair," Ukyo said defensively. "As for why you should pick a side... Do you really prefer Shampoo's flirting methods to mine?"

"I was kiddin'. Yeah, I'll help ya out," Ranma replied.

Akane had run off with Ryoga. The Kunos just weren't options. So it seemed things had come down to Shampoo or Ukyo. He knew his choice in that case was Ukyo.


	5. Chapter 5: Boys and Girls

**Chapter 5: Boys and Girls**

The first wisps of dawn were just starting to peek over the eastern horizon as Ranma and Ukyo met up at the bus station. Both had heavy packs which led to a hassle and some oversized baggage fees. Still, once they were sitting on the bus it was nice to know they'd almost certainly snuck off without anyone following.

Not that Ukyo had to worry. She'd put Konatsu in charge of the restaurant while she was gone (having _finally_ managed to teach that girl how money worked).

Once they were off the bus and walking through the mountains near Okutama the pair were finally awake enough for proper conversation. The focus was on the training plans for the week. Ranma knew that Ukyo's advantages were mainly in speed and ranged combat. He also knew that the advantage there was pretty minimal. Shampoo was simply the better fighter over all.

"Are you gonna be allowed your less _conventional_ techniques? The gunpowder tempura and all that?" Ranma asked.

"I won't be given the chance to set up everything. Can probably sneak a bit with me."

Ranma nodded. _Intensive_ speed training it was. "Are ya allergic to bees or wasps?"

"No?" Ukyo replied nervously.

"That's good. We'll start with that."

Ukyo paled a bit as she followed her fiancé up the winding path. Just what did he have in mind?

* * *

Four hornets' nests later Ukyo was exhausted and covered in stings. The fact that Genma had apparently trained Ranma this way made her hate the panda even more. Of course it was also souring her mood towards Ranma right now, but at least he could be compassionate from experience.

The need to hike with a backpack full of rocks to improve her endurance was just more stress added on. Still, she recognised Shampoo was better than her and it was going to take every last drop of ability to have a chance

Soaking in the cold stream near their camp Ukyo was at least getting a little relief from the stings. She wasn't sure how she felt about letting Ranma cook, but was a bit too tired to argue. The smells wafting over were certainly better than she expected.

"What's cookin' Ran-chan?" she asked, wading over a bit but not leaving the soothing embrace of the water quite yet.

"Boilin' up a stew. Mum taught me the recipe. Of course she said she would have prefered to teach Akane, but had to ensure she passed on the family recipe to _someone_ ," he replied. "Actually pretty well done. Just needs to simmer a bit now."

"Well if that's the case... why don't you join me in the water?"

Ranma stared at her for a moment, looking for all the world like she had just told him the sky was yellow. "We're doing this for the engagement. I should be a guy while that's the focus."

"Oh..." Ukyo replied, sighing quietly and. "I guess... but you _are_ cute as a girl. Happy to say we're engaged however you look."

Ranma lifted the lid off the pot to stir the stew a bit. Once he seemed satisfied he turned back to her with a pained look. "I know ya can tolerate it, but you shouldn't have to. It's never been fair to you girls... I really should look for a cure again so I can be a proper husband."

"Oh. Yeah... A proper husband... just what I'm looking for," Ukyo whispered to herself as she drifted away into deeper water. The sound of the crackling fire and the distance between kept Ranma from hearing.

The rest of the time the stew spent cooking saw no further conversation.

Ranma was lost in thought planning the most efficient training strategy. Maybe getting Ukyo to practice speed and accuracy with her throwing spatulas. He could drop a bag of rocks from a tree and see how many she hit? She would need more strength to successfully knock Shampoo over though. How was he supposed to balance improving her weaknesses and building on her strengths in only five days?

Ukyo's thoughts were on the longer term future. Even as Ranma called her over to eat she wondered why she was so disappointed he was staying male. She loved _him_ didn't she? Not just the cute redhead? It was what she'd told herself. She always thought back to when they were little, but couldn't say for sure if that had been romance. They were just kids.

Looking at him fuss over the dishes as he cleaned up from dinner she could see how he'd unknowingly picked up habits from Kasumi. That gentle, almost maternal, look in his eyes when he saw her lost in thought. And with that it finally clicked.

Her mind slid back to their youth and the first day they met. When she saw a cute kid her age with a cute ponytail and those ever curious eyes. Ranma had seemed fascinated by almost everything. Ukyo hadn't known it was in part from how far Ranma had travelled and that some of the flowers and birds around really were new to him. But more importantly, that first day they'd met and she'd shown him around... she finally remembered that she also hadn't known he was a _him_.

She blushed a bit in embarrassment as she remembered that she'd made the same mistake as he had. Or more technically the reverse mistake. Her father however had been quick to tell her the truth. She could vaguely remember him saying something about her finally befriending a boy. Finally she also realised why he'd been so quick to push the engagement. It had always been girls she'd gotten a crush on, even then.

"You okay there Ucchan?" Ranma asked. The masculinity in his voice thanks to puberty was oh so very apparent.

Could she marry _him_? Or could she ask Ranma to be a her? Would Ranma be able to? Did Ranma care about her enough to try that?

"Do you actually love me?" Ukyo asked, clasping her hands over her mouth as she realised what she'd said. She hadn't meant to actually ask. Not yet at least.

"I... Ucchan, I totally... um," Ranma stuttered. He knew 'yes' was the right answer. Obviously that was what she needed.

But as he tried to say it thoughts of Akane flooded his mind. And then very quickly Ryoga joined her. The kisses he'd given both of them. The kiss he'd seen both of them share. His heart was confused, but it knew Ukyo wasn't part of that.

"You're my best friend Ucchan," he finally managed to say. "I'd be happy to be at your side."

Ukyo fell onto her back and stared at the stars for a moment. It was interesting, getting out of the city and seeing the country sky. She knew Ranma loved it. She prefered the warm glow from the lights of the city, but she did still see the charm. That summed up a lot of what she felt with Ranma.

"We should probably both admit we're not in love," Ukyo finally said. There were tears running down her cheeks, though she wasn't quite sure if she was sad. "I was too focused on trying to beat Shampoo and the others I never really properly thought about if I really wanted to win."

Ranma nodded quietly. It hurt of course, but he wanted to see where Ukyo was going first. Especially as he saw the tears shining in the fire light.

"Now that we're both pretending I've won... I don't really want to do anything more than be friends. You're just not quite the girl I would need you to be," Ukyo sighed.

"Of course I ain't. I'm a guy," Ranma protested reflexively.

Ukyo stared at him a moment and he blushed a bit.

"Fine, so maybe I ain't quite a guy anymore either... maybe I never quite had it down. Not that you're one to talk though," Ranma said, sticking his tongue out to lighten the last part.

"I know. We're both stuck somewhere in the middle... But I could only properly tell myself I loved you when I saw you as a girl. It can't work. I can't make you pretend you're something you aren't Ranchan."

There was a long silence. Both friends felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Looking back they'd never really spent much time alone. The only time either could think of was when the Gambling King had shown up. And they'd just played card games the whole time.

Ranma sat quietly, trying to convince himself that he wasn't being abandoned. His childhood spent travelling always left him used to people vanishing, and he'd always hated it. Looking over at his best friend he knew there was one thing he could do.

Ukyo kept crying as she realised she'd just let go of a goal she'd clung to for most of her life. She was relieved, but she had a lot to think about. Suddenly she found herself pulled into a friendly hug. She'd not noticed Ranma move over and she felt so guilty that he was comforting her after that.

"Still want to train for the fight?" Ranma asked quietly.

Ukyo thought it over a moment before nodding. "Shampoo might be my friend, but I know she's never been good at respecting your boundaries. Once I win I'll drop my claim too... Leave you free to find your own way."

Ranma rubbed her arm a bit. "Then tomorrow is going to be a long day. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

"Here I was, worried Shampoo had done something crazy. Or that he'd been kidnapped. Or... or, I don't know! And he's just run off with Ukyo!?" Akane shouted.

Konatsu tried to shrink behind the menu she was holding as Akane glared daggers at her. Ryoga stood behind Akane, looking blushing and clearly trying to pretend he wasn't just as worried.

"It wasn't my idea," Konatsu replied quietly. "Cologne gave her an ultimatum. She needed to train. Ranma seemed like the best teacher."

"Oh, and the fact that they're a boy and a girl off in the woods without supervision shouldn't mean anything?" Akane huffed.

Konatsu saw Ryoga's blush increase at that. Had his worry just increased? Or was it the implication they only had to worry if Ranma was with a girl?

"I'll be checking in on them Wednesday. If one of you wants to come along?" she offered the pair.

"Some of us have school to attend," Akane muttered. She did consider Konatsu a friend, but she was in a bad mood and wanted to lash out somehow.

Konatsu knew it was just the anger talking, but still had her eyes drop to the counter between them. She _wanted_ to go. It was just that they'd... they'd make her attend school as a...

"I could go?" Ryoga offered, interrupting Konatsu's depressing train of thought.

"No," Akane sighed. "Nabiki is apparently set to process all your transfer papers tomorrow. Wednesday is your first day of classes."

"What?" It was the first Ryoga had heard of this.

"Daddy thinks it would reflect poorly on him as a city councilor to have a youth present not attending school. Even if it isn't _mandatory_."

"Well, I'll tell you both what I learn on Wednesday. I don't want them to get up things any more than you two do."

"Thank you," Ryoga replied, "We should really let her get to the customers, don't you think Akane?"

The Tendo girl let out a sigh and took Ryoga's hand so she could lead them home. As she crossed the doorway to leave she briefly turned back to Konatsu. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

* * *

Ryoga had spent much of Tuesday being pulled into shogi 'lessons' with Genma and Soun. He learned that apparently all three Tendo daughters were keeping his current relationship with Akane a secret (which should have been obvious to him from the fact sleeping arrangements hadn't changed) and was glad for that. Even if Soun still broke into tears over Ranma abandoning Akane every five minutes.

The only thing he learned about shogi was that both men were honestly quite terrible. It was only through cheating they managed to win any of the matches. Well, that and Ryoga kept forgetting how some of the pieces moved.

Now though the men had finally grown bored and left him to help Kasumi in the kitchen.

"I suppose the easiest step is for you to help wash the fruits and vegetables," Kasumi mentioned when he asked what to do.

Ryoga nodded and headed to the sink. He turned the tap on to a warm temperature when Kasumi suddenly rushed over and changed the water to cold.

"It's not good to wash vegetables in hot water. It can cook them early," she explained.

"Heh, sorry," Ryoga replied nervously. Luckily for whatever reason hands never seemed to count for Jusenkyo.

The washing went smoothly enough. Kasumi then decided to watch over him as he chopped through the vegetables. Again she gave a few gentle suggestions that he did his best to follow.

Further cooking was interrupted when Akane stormed into the genkan. Ryoga and Kasumi stuck their heads out the kitchen doorway to see what the matter was, but all the response she gave was a nasty glare at Ryoga before she stormed upstairs.

Ryoga went to follow her when a smirking Nabiki slid quietly into the house.

"Hey there Hibiki," she said, her voice dripping with some sort of unpleasant slickness.

"What's wrong with Akane?" Ryoga asked, feeling fairly certain Nabiki was to blame.

"Oh, she's just a bit grumpy about the specifics of your registration. Don't worry your cute butt about it," Nabiki said with a nasty smile. She then handed him what he could only guess was a student card.

It didn't make any sense though. Was that a picture of Akane in strange lighting? Or... was it his cursed form? He couldn't quite tell from the small poor quality image. And then there was the name.

"Tendo Hibiki? What is this?"

"It's your student card, my dear 'cousin'," Nabiki informed him, giggling a bit.

"Sister. Explain," Kasumi said, her tone about as harsh as it ever got.

Nabiki shrank a touch at the reprimand and briefly glanced at the floor before steeling herself back into a smirk. "It's simple. As I explained to Akane on the way home, Ryoga can't use the boys' change room with his curse. Even the washroom is a bit of a risk. We know how bad the boys get with Ranma already."

"I could just keep the curse a secret," Ryoga muttered.

"The only way Ranma got away with that as long as he did was because the general student body didn't believe in magic at the time. They'd clue into your condition much faster. If you attend _as a girl_ though... that at least buys you time."

"Oh, and how do you think the girls will all react when they find out a boy's been using _their_ changeroom?" Ryoga asked.

"Akane already convinced them all you're gay. Just keep your interest in her quiet and play up the love for Ranma and you'll be good if it gets out," Nabiki replied with a shrug.

Ryoga felt his eye twitch a bit as he realised he'd lost the argument. Something had to be left that she'd forgotten. He searched the card a moment and then felt he had a eureka moment.

"What about the name? They'll figure that out in an instant."

"Plenty of girls out there who's parents named them Hibiki. Besides, it's not like it doesn't sound like a Tendo name they already know," Nabiki replied. Her grin had grown obnoxious.

Ryoga let out a deflated sigh. Nabiki could out argue him any day. Even if he was still certain she was wrong.

The changes to his life this new curse brought were so confusing. He no longer had to worry about turning into a helpless animal, yet left him with accidental identity theft. It had helped him overcome his fear and ask Akane out, but it had ruined their first kiss (no matter how much she tried to assure him, he knew she felt just as unsettled). Now... it had given him a proper home for the first time in years, but meant he was going to have to attend school as a girl.

Why couldn't it just be good? Or even just be bad?


	6. Chapter 6: Delicate Boy

**Chapter 6: You're Such a Delicate Boy**

Hibiki was glad for the darker complexion of his cursed form. It hid how badly he was blushing as he walked onto the Furinkan grounds in the Furinkan girl's uniform. Akane was leading him by the hand and he was giving his best attempt at small talk. Was he making a convincing cousin? He had no idea.

"Fair Akane, it is I," Kuno announced as he emerged from behind a tree (rose bouquet in hand) before his brain registered the sight before him. "T-two Akanes? The fair Akane and her sun kissed twin... I... I must meditate upon this."

Hibiki and Akane both blinked in confusion as Kuno wandered away muttering to himself.

"Well, that went easier than I expected," Akane said, the surprise clear in her voice.

"So I have enough good karma for small mercies," Hibiki sighed.

A few moments later he found himself in Akane's classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive so that he could go through introductions. Akane made sure to point out ahead of time which desk would likely end up his to help him find it. The fact that he would be on the far side of the class from Akane made him quite nervous.

When Hinako-sensei charged in and ordered everyone to their seats Hibiki was left standing nervously at the front of the class. Hinako started to dictate her lesson when she realised one student was still standing at the front.

"Tendo-chan! Why are you still up here? You should be in your..." Hinako turned to point at Akane's seat and came up short when she saw Akane sitting there.

The diminutive teacher's head whipped back and forth between the two, as did many class members. Slowly realisation dawned on her childish face.

"Oh! You're the new student. Everyone, meet Tendo Hibiki! Akane's cousin. I was warned there was a family resemblance... you two are like twins!"

"Um, thank you?" Hibiki replied nervous and confused.

"Well, run through your introduction. I had some candy I wanted to eat anyway."

Hibiki blinked before turning to the class. "Hello, it's an honour to meet you all. Please take care of me."

Akane tried her best not to wince at the use of a masculine 'I'. At least she wouldn't seem like the most tomboyish Tendo any more. The class however seemed to barely notice, leaving Hibiki to walk nervously forward with several boys staring dreamily. They knew Akane was taken, but suddenly there was a new option to point their affections towards.

As the lessons for the day dragged on Hibiki struggled with the desire to wander off. Sitting still for so long was just unnatural feeling. Other than that it had gone smoothly and Hibiki was quite happy to be dragged by the hand by Akane to the eating area she shared with Yuka and Sayuri.

The examining eyes the two gave as Hibiki sat down were a bit unsettling however.

"So," Yuka began, leaning forward and talking quietly. "You're Hibiki."

"Yes?"

"No, no... you're _Hibiki_ ," Sayuri added.

"It's okay," Akane explained when she saw panic in Hibiki's eyes. "I sort of let things slip when I was out bra shopping for you. Then had to explain it properly since they know about the three cousins I do have."

Ryouga nodded nervously. "It wasn't my idea. Nabiki-"

"We know," Sayuri cut him off with a sigh. "We were there for the drama yesterday. Nabiki seems to be enjoying all this."

Hibiki nodded again. "And you're okay with me being in the... you know... change room?"

Yuka looked at him with confusion. "Of course? Why wouldn't we be?"

"You haven't told them?" Hibiki asked Akane. After the P-chan disaster he was deciding to try to stick to honesty first.

As Yuka and Sayuri's curious eyes shot towards Akane she decided the ground was very interesting for a moment. "A-apparently Ryoga sort of likes _both_..."

"Not both. Ranma's the exception," Hibiki quickly corrected, blushing a bit.

"Then that's fine? Ranma's barely a girl anyway," Yuka replied.

Sayuri figured it out a bit faster and put a hand on Yuka's shoulder. "I _think_ that Ranma's the exception in the other direction."

Yuka looked confused for a moment before the truth dawned on her. "But... Akane, he's got y-your..."

"I know. It's weird. But I can trust him. Ryoga is too innocent to actually do anything wrong," Akane replied as she pulled Hibiki into a bit of a hug, "I know because of how poorly he handles things as simple as getting changed. Or how he responds to a kiss."

The way she blushed told her friends Akane had been involved in the kiss in question. After exchanging a shocked look with Yuka Sayuri turned back to Akane.

"Are... are you two a thing?"

"I... yeah. It happened somehow," Akane whispered.

The rest of lunch was awkward. Yuka and Sayuri both kept giving him strange looks which left Hibiki wanting to fold up into a ball. At least as P-chan it had been easy to hide. He kind of missed that. Instead he was just left fidgeting with the teal skirt of his new furinkan uniform.

* * *

Hibiki had somehow survived gym. And more importantly the locker room. The worst part was honestly the bloomers. How were _those_ the school dress code?

The boys staring at him wasn't appreciated either. Their eyes certainly weren't as bad as chefs planning pork cutlet, but the fact that one or two licked their lips only helped to lead his brain towards that comparison.

Seeing one boy develop a nose bleed had thrown Ryoga for a guilty loop. Was he as bad as them whenever he looked at Akane?

Feelings of guilt fluttered in his chest the rest of the afternoon. His currently _stolen_ chest. He hadn't meant to steal it, but the results were just the same.

Hibiki barely noticed the bell ring and was slow to gather his things and head down towards the shoe lockers. He had tried to catch up with Akane, but somehow they had grown separated in the crowd of students flooding out of the building. No one (outside diehards on the sports teams) wanted to stay at Furinkan a millisecond longer than necessary, so a stampede always developed the instant the end of day bell rang.

Now Hibiki found himself in a rather poorly lit hallway not even sure which floor he was on.

"And here we were wondering how we'd manage to drag you somewhere quiet," Sayuri's voice said suddenly, causing him to half jump out of his skin.

"We just want a little conversation. You're not in any danger," Yuka added. "We _couldn't_ threaten you if we wanted to. But we do want a little discussion."

"What about?" Hibiki asked nervously.

"Your curse," Sayuri answered. "And more importantly the pressure it puts on Akane."

"I don't quite understand?" Ryoga replied. "I don't do anything she doesn't approve of."

"Stop and think about that Hibiki. She has to give you access or else she seems cruel. Akane. The girl who had dozens of boys attempting to assault her every day for almost three months. Who has to worry about her own sister sneaking photos of her all the time to sell to most of those same creeps. Her privacy had been insulted in every way imaginable already. Now she's lost her final shred of privacy. A boy now has both access to, and control of, her form," Sayuri almost hissed.

Despite the complete lack of physical threat Hibiki had found himself pressed with his back against the wall and his heart racing.

"I _already_ feel guilty. I don't need to be lectured," Hibiki snapped back defensively. (It was anger or tears at this point. And he wasn't supposed to cry.) "Besides, she can't be that bothered by it. She agreed to go out with me."

Yuka's eyes suddenly lit up with realisation. "How did you work up the courage to ask? You're always so nervous."

"I... well, I used... er... kind of used the curse to practice with a mirror," Hibiki replied, deflating as he went. His heart sank as he felt like a monster. The fact that it had really been Nabiki's idea just made it seem more sickening now.

"See? Akane didn't have any choice," Sayuri shot back. "If she said no what would that even do? You'd still effectively have access to her body any time you wanted. Yes was the only way that left her with even a little control."

"I didn't want this!" Hibiki shouted back. Efforts to hold tears back failed at once in spectacular fashion. "I'd give anything to exchange this curse for a normal _Nyannichuan_ curse like Ranma has."

Both of Akane's friends where a bit shocked when Hibiki slid down the wall into a ball of tears and indiscernible mutterings. Neither girl quite knew what to do. And the fact he was all but identical to their best friend didn't help. Nervously Yuka crouched down and patted Hibiki on the back.

"It's okay. We... we weren't really trying to _blame_ you. We just wanted you to understand what Akane was dealing with," she said as reassuringly as she could.

Sayuri looked around the basement hallway nervously before leaning down and giving Hibiki a light friendly hug. "Akane's our friend and we don't want to see her hurt. But you managed to be her friend before this whole mess. So I do want to try at being your friend too."

Hibiki's tearful face raised up from his knees and he gave a weak smile. "You're right of course. I didn't think about how it affected her agreeing to date me. I-I need to apologise."

Both girls pulled him up onto his feet. They led him over to the shoe lockers faster than Hibiki had thought possible. Apparently they'd actually been quite close. To the surprise of all three it wasn't just Akane waiting, but Nabiki was there as well.

"Oh good, we didn't need to assemble a search party," Nabiki snipped sarcastically as the three came into sight. Her cold expression softened the tiniest fraction when she saw the redness around Hibiki's eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Akane asked as she rushed over and hugged him.

"I wasn't thinking about you enough," Hibiki whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about how the curse was weird for me, but not enough about how it's weird for you. L-like our kiss... that must have been so wrong for you."

"We were just trying to help you out Akane," Yuka explained nervously.

"Hibiki really is as innocent as you were saying," a guilty Sayuri added. "We didn't think that was possible."

Akane released her hug enough to stare into Hibiki's eyes. Those were pure Ryoga still. "Hibiki, you're one of very few people I'd trust with that curse. You don't have to feel guilty. It was an accident and you've actually been more reluctant about everything than me."

"But my curse is still right there, ready to ruin things... It just isn't a healthy basis for anything," Hibiki replied nervously, keeping his own eyes locked with Akane's.

Akane glanced about to make sure the school was as abandoned as she thought it was. "Your curse is awkward, but I think I can live with it."

Hibiki was about to reply when Akane's eyes closed and suddenly there were lips on his. He was too startled to fall into a romantic coma as had happened in the last kiss. That and it was a short kiss, almost to fast for him to notice.

Akane opened her eyes again. "Now if your curse turned you into Nabiki or Kasumi _that_ would be a deal breaker. I couldn't be romantic towards my sisters' faces."

"Speaking of your sisters, can you give your least favourite one some notice next time you're going to kiss Hibiki? That photo would have sold for a mint," Nabiki.

"Sometimes I have trouble feeling _sisterly_ love towards Nabiki's face," Akane said flatly.

"I just have to say, count me surprised considering all the fuss you made about that dare to kiss the mirror in middle school," Sayuri commented.

"That's because I had no idea what else had touched that mirror. It wasn't the idea of kissing my reflection that bothered me," Akane countered.

* * *

Akane and Ryoga were alone in the dojo, taking a chance to spar. Ryoga had returned to his natural form, but he still felt as flustered as before which meant his mind just wasn't in it. A fact which Akane found obvious from then number of hits she was landing.

"Ryoga, what is it?" Akane asked,

"I... I still think you're handling this too easily," Ryoga admitted with a blush growing on his cheeks. "When Yuka and Sayuri pointed out the context I found myself convinced you had to hate me. I just need to understand _why_ you don't."

Akane let out a sigh and sat down on the dojo floor. Ryoga joined her, waiting to hear the explanation.

"When Ranma first showed up with his curse... none of us knew what Nodoka looked like. The change was so dramatic we all assumed he was taking the form of the girl who had drowned all those centuries ago. It was part of what had made me so upset at first," Akane told him.

Ryoga gave a simple nod, unsure what to say. Shouldn't that mean she should be angrier with Ryoga than she'd ever been with Ranma?

"But as I got to know Ranma... I began to appreciate how cute his girl form is. Along with realising that I sort of, well, like girls more in general. Not to say I can't think boys are cute! You're very handsome Ryoga, don't worry," she explained nervously.

"I.. I kind of knew that part," Ryoga replied. "You've talked to me about Ranma enough times that I managed to piece together you liked his girl form more."

Akane blushed a bit. "Haha, I suppose that makes sense. But by the time I realised you were P-chan and started talking to you properly I'd already decided I was going to try to forget how we all thought the _Nyannichuan_ worked. Because I felt so guilty wanting him to spend time in what I thought was some poor girl's body... Even though it turned out that was how it worked the guilt that I could think that hasn't left me. I can only guess that my spring at Jusenkyo is some sort of karmic retribution for those greedy thoughts."

This time it was Ryoga's turn to give a hug as he wrapped Akane up in his arms. "You didn't do anything wrong. You've got no need to feel guilty."

Akane felt safe in Ryoga's strong arms. Except she knew she wished Ranma was there too. Why was her heart so confused and greedy?

"Try not to do too good a job a reassuring me about this," Akane giggled, "otherwise I might get properly angry about everything."

* * *

Shampoo was tossing clothing left and right when Mousse stuck his head in to see what the racket was. Drawers lay scattered across Shampoo's bedroom. Her mattress had been flipped on its side.

All the while Shampoo was muttering away in Mandarin, « _Where is it? Where is it?_ »

Mousse was more than a little confused, but was preparing to offer his aid when his beloved sprung to her feet with a smile on her face.

" _Eureka_! Shampoo has found it!"

"Found what?" Mousse asked.

Shampoo shot him a brief nasty glare for eavesdropping before smiling and pointing at the small packet in her hand. "Instant _hēitúnnìquán_ powder!"

'Black piglet spring powder? That's what she was looking for?' Mousse thought to himself in confusion. "Why did you buy that? And what are you planning to do with it?"

"Jusenkyo salesman have sale. Buy 3 packets get surprise 4th free. Shampoo buy good sample of many types. _Hǔnìquán_ was good fun, tiger is like cat but not feel helpless. Except this packet for pig boy. He have mix cursed. Maybe powder snap curse back to just piglet?"

Mousse doubted it would work, but had to admit to being curious.


	7. Chapter 7: Trying My Shoes On

**Chapter 7: You're Trying My Shoes on For a Change**

Ukyo didn't want to get up as the bus pulled into the station. Her muscles somehow felt stiff and like jello at the same time. The only thing that could motivate her was that getting up meant she could find her bed and lie down on something comfortable for the first time in too long.

"I don't know how you do this all the time Ranchan," Ukyo groaned slowly as she got to her feet.

Ranma moved to help support his friend. "To be honest: I don't. This was a high intensity trainin' session. I've only done a handful on that level in my life. I'm impressed how well ya handled it."

Ukyo just managed to give a dumb grin as Ranma led her out the door, she was too tired for a more complicated reply. Waiting for them on the platform were Konatsu, Akane, and Ryoga. Ranma couldn't help but crack out a grin of his own at the sight of two people he was in love with (even if he still didn't understand how it worked).

"Ukyo-sama! Are you okay?" a worried Konatsu asked as she rushed over to help support the weary girl.

"Just tired Ko-chan," Ukyo replied.

Awkwardly Ranma shifted Ukyo's weight over to Konatsu before turning and getting their luggage from the under compartment of the bus. Ranma pulled his own sack onto his back and then tossed Ukyo's to Ryoga.

"Hey, why am I the pack mule?" Ryoga grumbled.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do," Ranma replied. Unspoken was Ranma's belief that having a girl curse meant you had to overdo manliness from time to time. A way, in his mind, of atoning for enjoying the curse at times.

Grunting Ryoga accepted and they headed off. Akane kept glancing towards Ukyo. The girl looked exhausted and battered, which left Akane a bit concerned. (Adding the fact that Konatsu reported Ranma and Ukyo had apparently done nothing inappropriate on the trip left Akane fully open to concern for her friend.)

"So, Ranma," Akane asked nervously, "Does she really stand a chance against Shampoo?"

"If Nabiki demands I place a bet I'd put my money on her, but it ain't a sure thing," Ranma admitted. "I'd've wanted at least a month to properly close the gap."

"Great pep talk there Ranchan," Ukyo muttered while holding very close to Konatsu's gentle support.

"I do worry how Shampoo will react to losing," Konatsu mentioned nervously. "Even barred from the kiss of death she does tend to dislike failure."

"She's told me before she wants to stay in Japan whatever happened with Ranma. I'll just have to calm her down with free food and backrubs," Ukyo replied. "Usually works."

"Backrubs?" Akane asked. Had Ukyo and Shampoo's relationship been different than Akane thought?

"Yeah, with her cat curse she really loves them," Ukyo replied, confused by the odd look Akane was giving her. Suddenly Ukyo's mind raced with questions: 'What's wrong with back rubs? We're both girls, so some physical contact is allowed between friends right? Did I mess up?'

"Well, see ya Sunday Ucchan," Ranma said, waving her off while Ryoga transferred Ukyo's pack to Konatsu. (It was only four blocks to Ucchan's, so Konatsu was fine with the pack and Ukyo both.)

This unfortunately led to the part of the walk the three remaining teens had been worried about. Akane felt like she had to apologise for what had happened and having dismissed Ranma's ideas about her and Ryoga only to make them reality... but Ranma _had_ run off with Ukyo without telling anyone which she really didn't like.

Ranma meanwhile wanted to apologise for running off, but felt Akane should lead as she'd made things worse first. The pigtailed martial artist also wasn't sure what to say to Ryoga. How was he supposed to admit he'd actually fallen for that doofus? Wasn't Ryoga straight? It might not go so well.

Ryoga could feel the tension and could barely resist making a beeline for Kyoto just to escape it. Then there was fear about how Ranma would react if he confessed his feelings. Maybe he should ask Akane if he could do the confession in cursed form. That might go a little easier?

Thanks to their own nerves the three walked in silence and barely noticed the darkening of the sky as clouds rolled in. They _did_ however registered the trademark ' _Ring!Ring!_ ' of the bell on Shampoo's bicycle. The three of the scattered to keep her from hitting all of them, leaving the ramen delivery girl to land on Ranma's face. (Where she dropped from was a mystery.)

" _Nihao airen!_ Shampoo here to help," she declared happily, still seated on her bike.

"Mrmph," Ranma replied, the bike's front tire squishing his nose and mouth.

Luckily for his neck muscles Shampoo dislodged her bike and came to a heavy landing a metre or so from Ranma. A nervous Akane and Ryoga approached, curious why Shampoo wasn't hugging Ranma yet. And how she planned to help.

" _Airen_ say lost boy's curse bad for violent girl. Not want anyone to have it. So Shampoo have idea that maybe fix!" the violent yet bubbly girl announced.

Before anyone could ask what her idea was she produced a bucket of water and a small sachet. With a single swift motion she ripped the sachet open, poured the contents into the bucket, and then chucked the contents of the bucket at Ryoga.

And Akane, as she had been standing beside him.

Suddenly both teens vanished, leaving only a pile of clothes. Ranma panicked for a brief second until movement caught his eyes. He soon saw a pair of black piglets emerge from their respective outfits.

Ranma fell to his knees and checked on Akane (apart from the lack of bandana she looked like a slightly bluer black P-chan). "Akane! Are you okay?"

The piglet of a girl was clearly scared, but nodded nervously.

Ranma spun around to glare at Shampoo. "What did you just do!?"

"No worry. Was instant Jusenkyo. You saw packet? Violent-girl only change once. Lost boy has a mixed curse though, maybe this reawaken pig curse more. Worth shot no?"

Ranma felt his rage deflate. Shampoo's intentions were actually _honourable_. Her execution left much to be desired, but she was still trying to help.

Behind Shampoo's smile was of course a far less innocent motivation. In her mind this would help push Ryoga from the list of possible loves for Ranma. Then she just had to defeat Ukyo on Sunday and all that would be left would be Akane. It was an excellent plan in her mind.

Of course, as so often happens in Nerima, mother nature decided to rain on Shampoo's parade. Literally. Shampoo scrambled to open an umbrella while Ranma just let out a sigh and let himself shrink. The surprise for them however was the rain awakening Ryoga's actual curse.

Suddenly a rather naked Hibiki was sitting before them in cursed form.

"Gah! Don't look!" Hibiki shouted after a moment of shock and relief about being human again.

Ranma spun around beet red. The small redhead muttered unclear apologies. Shampoo just let out a disappointed sigh and bicycled off, almost certainly swearing in Mandarin.

Hibiki scrambled to clothe himself while also still trying not to look at his current form too much. It was only when he was finished he remembered a third pair of eyes was present. Looking down at Akane who was still in piglet form, her eye twitching away, Hibiki blushed massively.

"I'm sorry?" he offered with a shrug. What was he supposed to say? It was too weird, effectively having Akane's form while she didn't. "Oh, and Ranma, I'm... decent."

The small redhead turned around nervously and let out a sigh of relief to see Hibiki was indeed fully clothed. Then Ranma's eyes slid over to the piglet sitting in the pile of her clothes. Worried he advanced and scooped her into his arms and held her in an awkward hug.

"We'll get you some hot water quickly, Akane, don't worry. And it's only a one time thing," the redhead said softly.

Akane had to use every ounce of willpower not to blush at the way Ranma was holding her. His chest was so soft.

Hibiki quietly gathered Akane's clothes under one arm and followed Ranma to the Tendo's.

"You know, you're already carrying that pack; if you want I could take Akane?" Hibiki said. He felt like it would be strange to hold her with their current forms, but honour said he had to offer.

"Nah, I got her. I've been away too much..." the petite Ranma replied. "Plus my chest is obviously comfier. Much more padding."

Hibiki was preparing a retort when Akane gave a quicker and more efficient one.

"YOW!" Ranma shouted as Akane leapt out of his arms to Ryoga. "That was my boob Akane! What on earth did you bite it for?"

Hibiki stared at him flatly (trying to ignore how strange holding piglet Akane to his chest felt). "You insulted my chest. Which by extension insults her chest. Honestly Ranma..."

Ranma sighed and stared at the ground for a few steps. "It's just a fact. Mine are bigger. Don't mean her figure ain't nice. She's very... balanced?"

"Proportionate?" Hibiki offered. Trying to blush at the fact the compliment covered his form as well.

Akane however was blushing furiously by this point.

"Yeah, proportionate sounds better. One a these days I should sit down with a dictionary to make up for lost schooling."

Hibiki was going to make a comment about that not being very efficient when he suddenly realised they were at the Tendo home already. The tanned teen could have sworn it was at least another 10 minute walk. The pair called out a greeting as they removed their shoes.

"Oh my, where did you find that little piggy? And wasn't Akane with you?" Kasumi asked as she came to greet them.

"Those both kinda have the same answer," Ranma replied, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Both... Oh my!" Kasumi leaned in close to the small piglet held to Hibiki's chest. "Akane? Are you okay?"

The piglet nodded nervously.

"Is the bath free?" Hibiki asked. "Luckily it was just instant Jusenkyo so she'll be fine after."

"Yes, yes," Kasumi replied and led them to the furo quickly. She shook her head a bit as she did so. As if Ryoga's curse wasn't confusing enough before...

Hibiki opened the door and Akane leapt forward. The two girl cursed boys prepared to leave to get kettles when Akane emerged again wrapped in a towel faster than either expected. Both of them were used to enjoying a soak after transforming whenever it was possible. Ranma was also stunned when Akane wrapped her arms around the redhead.

Hibiki stood nervously, not sure what to do when one of Akane's arms reached out and pulled him over. The boy who was now an echo of Akane was stunned when Ranma's arm reached over to hug him as well. The three stood in a quiet group hug for a few moments until Akane finally spoke.

"That was terrifying. I don't know how you dealt with it, Ryoga. I felt so small and helpless."

"Stubborn... pigheadedness?" Hibiki offered with a laugh.

"Speakin' of pigheadedness," Ranma said as the small redhead pulled out of the hug. "S-sorry about runnin' off with Ucchan and not tellin' you guys. I... I'm still confused about things, but I'm goin' ta try communicatin' more."

"I'm sorry for everything as well," Akane replied softly. "I was too harsh on you. Especially with dismissing your concerns over Ryoga and then turning around and dating him... not that I regret dating him... but I suppose the circumstances... things are complicated and..."

Akane found herself at a loss for words. How did she say she was happy both being engaged to Ranma _and_ dating Ryoga. Suddenly she found Hibiki's hand on her shoulder.

"You know I understand Akane... I'm in love with Ranma too," Hibiki blurted before turning pale (well, as pale as his cursed form allowed). He'd just said _that_ with Ranma present. He should probably just dig a grave for himself now.

To his surprise Ranma let out a sigh of relief. Before the redhead blushed awkwardly. "I'm glad we both... well, I... but three people... we can't..."

"Why can't you?" Kasumi asked. The three of them half jumped out of their skin, having forgotten she was there. "Don't all three of of you love one another?"

The three looked at one another in confusion. Akane was the first to nod and the other two joined in.

"Then you should try it. If anyone is up for the challenge it's you three," Kasumi replied with a friendly smile.

"I don't know how ma will react though," Ranma said. "Worth runnin' it by her when she comes home tomorrow I guess?"

"I know how daddy will react," Akane replied with a giggle.

* * *

Genma had pretty well turned to stone while Soun surprisingly fell deep in thought.

All five teens (Ranma and Ryoga back in their birth forms) were surprised by the lack of waterworks from the Tendo patriarch. Nabiki would have lost serious money if anyone had bet he wouldn't cry.

"So, the schools would still be united," Soun at last said, stroking his chin. "And yet we'd also gain the benefit of Hibiki-kun's skill to add to the school..."

Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga nodded nervously.

Then they saw a realisation dawn on Soun's face and the waterworks began. "I've been letting my daughter share a room with her boyfriend! What a terrible father I am!"

Ranma's eye twitched. "That's a problem? When you've tried to get me in Akane's room _how many times_?"

"Fiancé and boyfriend are quite different," Soun replied with remarkable calm before returning to waterworks.

"Nodoka is going to kill me," Genma sighed. "At least you waited until Ryoga had a girl form to help your mother have a slim chance of accepting it."

"Saotome-kun," Soun announced suddenly, "I think it's quite clear. Ranma must also move into Akane's room, so that he may protect his fiancée from her boyfriend."

"That I can agree to, Tendo-kun."

"Is there even room for a third person?" Ranma asked under his breath.

* * *

The buzzing of her alarm clock woke Akane. She absently bashed at the annoying noise with her left fist until it finally stopped. (It was probably still in one piece. This time.)

Rolling over and opening her eyes she was unsurprised both Ranma and Hibiki had slept through it. She also wasn't surprised at how Hibiki had manage to roll himself perpendicular to his originally sleeping position (at least he didn't sleep walk... but he was still very mobile with rolling).

What was interesting was that apparently Hibiki had decided in his sleep that Ranma's soft and generously sized female chest was a better pillow than the one he'd been using the past week.

Akane's eye twitched before she attempted some calming breaths like Kasumi had taught her. If the three of them were going to be together then sometimes she would be busy while the boys were doing things. Plus she had had Ryoga all to herself the past week. And Ranma... _mostly_ to herself for months.

Akane hopped out of bed and shook both cursed boys awake. "Hey sleepyheads, time for school."

Both muttered half awake nothings before they realised their rather compromising position. Hibiki and Ranma blushed furiously and scrambled away from on another. They began stumbling half awake excuses to Akane which were adorably sleepy and incoherent.

"Didn't you two just agree to be boyfriends yesterday?" Akane asked with a giggle. "You're allowed to cuddle a little. As long as you both give me my fair share."

"I guess that's true," Ranma said, only now remembering that specific fact.

"Having a boyfriend is still a weird concept," Hibiki muttered, staring at the floor.

"Mhm, well come on, we've got to get ready for school," Akane said.

* * *

Ranma found himself walking to school holding hands with both Akane and Hibiki. He couldn't help but blush with joy. Hibiki was also blushing furiously, still getting used to the idea of showing affection towards a boy.

Sadly Ranma had to release Hibiki's hand as they grew closer to Furinkan. They weren't sure how to explain Ranma dating both him and Akane to the school. Especially with the school thinking Hibiki was Akane's cousin. That would probably spark back up the old rumour that Ranma was engaged to all three Tendo daughters too. Which was _not_ a headache Ranma wanted to deal with.

As they came to the gates a crowd of boys in sports gear was waiting for them. Akane froze, unpleasant memories bubbling up.

"Tendo Hibiki!" a boy from the rugby team shouted out. "We're here to challenge you for the right to date you."

"What on earth are you idiots doing!?" Akane bellowed. "That was never any more than Kuno's delusions with regards to me. Why would you think it applies to Hibiki at all?"

"Uhh... well it was kind of true wasn't it? Nabiki told us that Ranma defeated you in single combat and then you two got engaged?" a boy in a mix of football and tennis gear replied.

"I-Those were unrelated events!" Akane shouted. (She had half a mind to kill Nabiki.) "And you don't even know anything about Hibiki except the two of us look alike! You're pathetic!"

Suddenly she felt Hibiki's hand on shoulder.

"I appreciate this, but if they want a fight... I can handle them," Hibiki told her with a fang toothed grin.

"Try not to break anyone's bones," Ranma whispered. "And maybe no special techniques for the sake of keeping your secret."

Hibiki nodded before walking towards the group of boys, cracking his knuckles. "So, who's the first victim?"

A confused rush of boys charged towards the Akane look alike. The fight did not last long. Even Akane found herself wincing in empathy at some of the blows. Yet she couldn't help but grow a smug grin as the last boy flew into a tree.

"Was that all? Nobody else?" Hibiki asked.

The only reply was groans from some of the horde who'd not been launched as far.

* * *

Nodoka sat down and let out a contented sigh. It had taken far too long to take the train home from her cousin's in Hamamatsu. She was glad to be back at her home (well, home for the time being... those accursed contractors kept pushing the completion date for her true home further and further back). She gave a small smile as Kasumi handed her a glass of juice.

"It's very nice to be back," Nodoka said softly as Kasumi sat across from her.

Kasumi adjusted her body language ever so slightly, bracing for a confrontation. Nodoka raised an eyebrow, and noted how both her husband and Soun had awkwardly excused themselves for the afternoon when she'd first arrived.

A noise at the door let her know Ranma and Akane were home. Perhaps she would get answers from them as Kasumi seemed deeply focused on her water.

Instead of an explanation she was left with more questions as Akane entered the room with a more tanned doppelganger in tow. The pair sat across from Nodoka with enough space for a third person between them.

"Hello auntie Nodoka," Akane said with a polite, yet nervous, tone.

"Greetings Saotome-san," her tanned lookalike added, bowing quickly.

"Hello? I... who might you be?" Nodoka asked.

"Hibiki... Hibiki Ryoga."

Nodoka found herself momentarily at a loss for words when Ranma arrived from the kitchen with a kettle in hand. He quickly poured the warm water onto Hibiki's head and Nodoka found herself looking at the familiar rival of her son.

"You know... I probably should have changed out of my school uniform first," Ryoga said as he cheeks turned a bit rosy.

"How?" Nodoka asked.

The three youths gave her the long explanation. Discovering that there was a spring which could create a false Akane was stunning. Adding to that the revelation that little P-chan had been Ryoga the whole time... it was a lot to take in. She was still reeling a bit when Ranma dropped a final revelation.

"In the confusion the three of us have sort of realised we're all in love," the pigtailed boy muttered, blushing furiously. "I just... I wanted to let you know. We're all sort of... dating."

"Oh. Well... I had wondered if you and Ryoga were planning to explore that route. Both young men on a path to self perfection... it simply follows proper cultural tradition," Nodoka replied. This was something she could handle. That Ranma was less influenced by foolish Western ideas than his father made her proud.

"Y-you're okay with it?" Ranma gasped.

"I have some reservations with you spending time with Ryoga while you are in female form; that wouldn't exactly be manly. Although with Ryoga having a female form of his own now... As long as you are the first to _father_ a child in this arrangement I see no reason to complain. The option of being a mother will have to come second," Nodoka explained calmly.

The three teens now found it their turn to be overwhelmed. Ryoga and Ranma were both panicking at the idea of getting pregnant. Ranma had wondered about the idea before, but the idea still made him uncomfortable at this stage. Especially having his mother bring it up so casually. For Ryoga this was the first time he realised that could happen. Akane could handle the idea much better, but was still flustered it.

"A-auntie... we're still in high school. None of us plan to start a family any time soon," Akane replied.

"I suppose not," Nodoka replied, realising she may have been a little forward with that comment. "Oh and Akane, I do hope that your taking on a boyfriend is not meant to be a statement against Ranma's manliness?"

Akane shot up to alertness. "O-of course not. My love for Ranma hasn't decreased any. Ranma is as beau- _handsome_ as I could ever want."

Nodoka smiled. "Then you have my approval."

"Thank you," Ranma and Akane both replied with quick bows.

Akane then headed off to change out of her school uniform while Ranma wandered over to raid the fridge for a snack. Akane was thrilled at how well it went. Ranma was still a bit stunned, but elated. Nodoka was about to get up herself when she realised Ryoga was starting to come out of his state of shock.

Still staring at an undefined space below the table Ryoga began to mutter: "If I do become a mother would the kids look like me? Or would they look like Akane? If they look like Akane would they be Tendos then? I'm confused..."

Nodoka honestly had no idea what to say and turned to Kasumi. The girl looked perplexed for a moment then lit up with an idea.

"We can see if Dr. Tofu could send you for some testing?" Kasumi offered.

"I-I suppose that could work. No need to rush. I... I hope it won't ever be an issue," Ryoga replied. Curiosity and fear were battling in his gut. Just another confusing day with this new curse of his.


	8. Chapter 8: China Girl

**Chapter 8: My Little China Girl, You Shouldn't Mess With Me**

The sun had risen bright and early over Nerima, prompting a well rested Okonomiyaki chef to rise with plenty of time for her fight. Not wanting to miss out on potential customers, Ukyo and Konatsu were preparing the portable grill so that the kunoichi could draw in some cash from the spectators who would no doubt gather while Ukyo herself was fighting. It was still a very simple set up and at times Ukyo felt the desire to splurge for a nicer proper yatai, but splurging was never a thing she found easy to do.

The pair were distracted by the ringing of a bicycle followed by the sudden arrival of Ukyo's opponent practically flying down the alley towards them. The screech as she stopped just short grated on both Ukyo and Konatsu's ears.

" _Nihao_ Ukyo," Shampoo said brightly.

"Hello Shampoo. Come to spy on my preparations?" Ukyo asked, half joking but still suspicious.

"No, no. Know how you fight. Shampoo here to apologise."

"Wait... why?" Ukyo asked.

"Shampoo not like having to properly fight Ukyo. Ukyo good friend. Shampoo know from experience it hard to maintain friendship after big public fight like this."

"Listen, Shampoo, luv, I'm happy to be your friend either way. I just hope you'll be willing to still be my friend when _I_ win."

Shampoo blushed a bit and stared at the ground. "If Ukyo win... things become complicated. Things simple now. Shampoo like simple."

"What? How would things become complicated?" Ukyo asked.

"Aiyah! Shampoo said too much!" the Chinese girl announced before peddling away furiously.

The two remaining girls watched in confusion as Shampoo's dust trail settled down before glancing to one another in confusion.

"What on earth was that?" Ukyo asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Konatsu shrugged.

"I was promised no Kiss of Death... but now I'm wondering what sort of alternatives there might be. I'm going to have to talk to Cologne before this fight starts."

* * *

The residents of the Tendo home were preparing to depart and Nodoka was less than pleased. Her son and his two partners had dressed for the day's outing, and the chosen arrangement which had been chosen simply would not do.

"Ranma, we are headed to watch two of your fiancées engaged in a major challenge for your hand. And this is the first time I've been able to spend time with you in weeks. Do you really think it is appropriate to go out like that?"

The redhead blushed and fussed with his skirt. "I guess not, but... Ryoga's been stuck spending so much time in cursed form I thought it would just be polite to have him be the one in guy mode today."

"Ranma, the form he takes has no bearing on the form you should take. At least outside of the bedroom while you're both still in high school," Nodoka replied in a calm maternal manner. (Though Kasumi swore she saw a glint of mischief in the woman's eyes.)

"Gah! Ma! Can you not talk about that stuff? It's too weird having ya mentionin' details," a flustered Ranma replied.

"Very well, but my point still stands. You should attend this event as your male self."

Ranma relented and went upstairs to change. He nearly went into his old room before remembering his clothes had now been moved to Akane's room. Letting himself in (as he knew Akane had been dressed for a while) he was surprised to find her and a male Ryoga in only his boxers... and sports bra? Akane had a few of Ryoga's shirts on hangers in her hands. As well as one or two of Ranma's.

"Uh... am I interrupting something?" Ranma asked mischievously.

"I'm just trying to help Ryoga dress nicely," Akane replied, her eye twitching slightly. "His wardrobe is a bit lacking though... so I was thinking he might look good in one of your silk shirts instead."

"I'm happy in my usual clothes," Ryoga replied defensively.

"Huh... well, not the red long sleeve one. I'm going to wear that," Ranma said, closing the door behind him and pulling off his girl's t-shirt. He was quite happy to see the blush on Ryoga's cheeks and Akane looking just as distracted as both pretended not to look at his chest. "I know, beautiful ain't they? Ma wants me in boy mode today though... got any hot water up here Akane?"

"Oh yes, I only used about half the thermos on Ryoga."

Ranma smiled and pulled off the bulk of his clothes until he was down to just his boxers before pouring the warm water on his head. "That skirt is way too tight when I'm in boy mode. And super annoying to unbutton when it's tight."

Akane nodded and went back to trying to pick out Ryoga's outfit. The fanged boy however had clearly shifted to that alternative form of embarrassment that he seemed to slide into whenever Ranma was male around him, replacing the attracted fluster from seeing Ranma's female form half nude.

The pigtailed boy pouted for a moment at that before sliding up behind Ryoga and resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder. "Hey Ryo-chan. You do still think I'm cute... right?"

"I... yes. I don't understand how, but I do," Ryoga replied. "Watching you change always confused me. It was always conscious thing when put a cut off to the exact moment I stopped letting myself be attracted. It never came naturally."

"I suppose it does have to be confusin' to be a straight boy with a boyfriend," Ranma giggled as he backed off to go put some pants on.

"Wait, Ranma... so you're not straight?" Akane asked as the implication hit her.

The pigtailed boy froze like a deer in the headlights for a moment before turning to the two of them with an awkward smile. "I should have known my proper comin' out would be from teasing somebody. But yeah... I'm like bisexual or whatever I think? Like... I _mostly_ have crushes on girls, but there's been a few boys I definitely found cute."

Ranma began fussing with his pigtail, hoping they wouldn't press him for details.

"Spill," Akane replied.

"You wanna list?" Ranma asked, and saw both of them nod. They both looked _far_ _too_ curious for his liking. "Uhh... alright. I guess there's nothin' embarrassing about admittin' it now. Mostly just guys I saw on the street or whatever when I went for a walk. Though thinkin' back, before they revealed what gross jerks they were I did think Kuno and Sanezin were sort of cute. But that only lasted about half a second."

"Anyone else?" Akane asked, deeply curious.

"Well, I did have a crush on my teacher when I was like 7. And... uh... well Shinnosuke was pretty cute too. And actually really nice. So he's probably like the only actual other crush?"

Akane thought it over. "Huh. Good choice."

"Wait," Ryoga said suddenly, panic seeping into his voice. "W-why wasn't I on that list at all!?"

"Ryoga... boyfriend outranks crush," Ranma replied flatly.

"Oh!" the fanged tooth boy responded happily.

"Mhm, now Ranma, can you help me pick out an outfit for Ryoga?" Akane asked. "I'm kind of leaning towards your orange bowtie shirt."

"Only if he drops the bandana," Ranma replied.

* * *

Ranma found himself dragged into the initiation process of the fight. Apparently he was allowed to count as both the prize and third party arbitrator when listening to the rules Cologne was listing.

"So, as discussed, this match is for the hand of Saotome Ranma. Both contestants now accept that they will abandon their claim should the lose the fight or be forced to forfeit?"

Shampoo and Ukyo both nodded in affirmation.

"Good. As previously discussed, this fight has been deemed exempted from the usual Kiss of Death rules. Any outside assistance to either party will result in forfeit by the assisted party. The activation of a Jusenkyo curse will not be an excuse to end the match nor question results. The loser is the first one knocked from the circle marked with white paint."

All three teens turned to confirm the size of the battlefield. It sat roughly 5 metres in radius, filling most of the green space where the fight was being held. The ground was level and dry, the grass just a little spotty, but mostly healthy.

"That sounds good," Ukyo said. "There's something I want to check though. While there's no kiss of death, there isn't any other sort of 'eternal feud' type of thing that might get started if Shampoo loses is there?"

"No, no. Don't worry child, Shampoo will not be bound to hostility against you should she lose," Cologne replied calmly.

"Alright, just wanted to check," Ukyo replied, smiling.

Shampoo meanwhile had found a very interesting blade of grass to focus her attention on for the moment.

"The fight begins as soon as son in law and I leave the ring. Prepare yourselves."

The two girls slid into fighting stances. Ukyo drew her battle spatula. Shampoo produce her chui. Both waited motionless until Cologne gave a shout to signal the start of the fight.

Shampoo shot forward like a bullet, her intensity pushed to a point Ukyo had never before seen her display. Blocking the barrage of chui strikes Ukyo was amazed at the skill Shampoo was currently displaying. She seemed nearly on par with Ranma right now. Had she only been toying with Ukyo before?

Ukyo realised she needed to drop that worry for later and swiftly tossed some of her gunpowder tempura into Shampoo's face while the other girl's assault slowed slightly as Shampoo prepared to switch attack patterns. The explosive smoke cloud bought Ukyo a chance to open some distance between them.

Once the space opened up Ukyo launched a flurry of throwing spatulas. While Shampoo blocked the majority one managed to striked true, colliding with the knuckles on Shampoo's left hand. The blue haired girl let out a yelp as metal slammed into fragile joints, dropping her one chui.

Glaring angrily at Ukyo, Shampoo licked the cuts which had formed. Clearly the move had meant to be an intimidating show of determination and pain tolerance, but with Shampoo's curse Ukyo was instantly reminded of a cat bathing and found herself giggling.

"Tough little kitty cat," Ukyo jeered as an angry Shampoo charged her.

"No laughing. This serious fight," Shampoo hissed as she swung with her remaining chui.

It was clear that she was unused to fighting with only one of her clubs and her attack pattern was easy for Ukyo to parry. Full of newfound confidence Ukyo managed to knock the second chui from Shampoo's hand, managing to put more force into her two handed spatula's blow.

"Hah, disarmed you."

"Not be so sure," Shampoo replied, producing a handful of metal chopsticks.

It took Ukyo only a moment to realise those utensils were just as dangerous as her own throwing spatulas. Ukyo did her best to block, but Shampoo's barrage tore away at her clothing and one sliced her cheek. Finally the pain in her hands from repeated impact was such she dropped her battle spatula with a gasp of pain.

"Now both disarmed. Shampoo going to win."

Ukyo was once more on her back footing as Shampoo lunged and smashed a fist into her gut. That punch was followed up with several more. Not quite to the speed of the _kachu tenshin amaguriken_ but close enough to leave Ukyo severely battered in mere moments, as well as leaving her dangerously close to the edge of the ring.

She could tell that Shampoo was hitting almost exclusively were her unbloodied hand however.

"You surrender maybe?" Shampoo asked, her tone shifting to her usual bubbly decorum.

Ukyo had to sneer, even if standing properly hurt. "Not happening sugar. I came to win."

Shampoo's face grew cold. "Honourable choice. _Also_ _painful choice_."

Shampoo moved in for another assault, and was surprised to see a slight smirk on Ukyo's face. Her first few punches landed as easy body blows. Too easy in fact. Ukyo hadn't blocked. Instead Shampoo realised Ukyo had used Shampoo's focus to hide her producing a final throwing spatula. However rather than using it as a projectile she was moving it to intercept Shampoo's fist. Specifically her index finger the Chinese girl realised a moment too late.

Shampoo winced as the entire force of her blow was dumped into the contact between her one finger and Ukyo's steel. The spatula crumpled under the force, but Shampoo's fist was also severely hampered by her now bleeding and (at least) sprained finger.

"Fight dirty," Shampoo snarled. " _Disappointed_. Of course, Shampoo have other limbs."

Ukyo nodded. Ranma had said at the start of their training that Shampoo could probably beat Ukyo with both arms tied behind her back. The swift barrage of kicks which followed was still both stronger and faster than Ukyo had expected. Her best attempts to block were practically useless. The chef was forced back once more. Only Shampoo hadn't been forcing her directly to the boundaries of the ring. Instead they'd been moving nearly parallel to the edge. Ukyo's stomach fell when she realised Shampoo was properly angrily at her, and wanted to teach her a lesson.

Out of tricks all Ukyo was able to do at this point was block and suffer. Glancing briefly to the audience she saw Ranma and Mousse both struggling to hold back Konatsu. She also swore she saw disappointment in Cologne's eyes (should the old woman be happy Shampoo was winning?). The moment's distraction was a mistake however as Shampoo used it as an opportunity to sweep Ukyo's legs out from under her.

Slamming onto her back Ukyo realised she'd lost. Not only had she lost, but Shampoo was out for blood. Staring fearfully she saw Shampoo leap into the air, clearly planning to slam into Ukyo's prone figure with exceptional force. Beginning to wonder if she should fear for her life Ukyo realised that her only chance lay in the chi technique Ranma had attempted to teach her, yet she had failed so miserably at.

Raising her hands desperately Ukyo bellowed her last defense: " _Shishi Hokodan_!"

Ukyo winced in anticipated failure when a flash of pinkish red light flared up before her. She watched in utter disbelief as it collided with Shampoo and sent her flying.

Nearly the entire crowd was stunned by Ukyo's use of a chi technique. Even Nabiki's cool demeanor slipped as the lollipop she was eating fell out of her open mouth. Only two attendees were exceptions. Ranma felt deeply smug about having only given Ukyo enough time to fail at learning the _Shishi Hokodan_ to ensure she'd feel completely hopeless if she attempted it.

The other exception was Cologne. She'd known that Ranma would see how hopeless Ukyo's position was and would turn to the ultimate attack of those without hope. Taking advantage of Ukyo's distracted state, Cologne pulled a water balloon and slingshot out from her robes and launched it at a speed that left Ranma barely able to notice was happened.

In an instant Ranma understood the true stakes of the match and couldn't help but scowl.

Shampoo's undignified return to earth was interrupted by a wall standing in her path, which the Chinese girl slammed into unceremoniously. The entire crowd gasped and several members broke out into applause as soon as they saw Shampoo could indeed rise to her feet. The cheering died down a bit when they saw the look of determination in Shampoo's eyes as she limped forward and most began to fear just want her response was going to be.

Ukyo lay in shock staring at her hands and barely noticed when Shampoo approached and kneeled beside her. The hand on her cheek drew Ukyo out of the state of shock and she turned to see Shampoo studying her face. Ukyo wondered what the other girl was looking for when suddenly Shampoo moved forward and kissed her on the lips.

Shampoo broke the kiss with a slight smirk, nodded and limped over to Cologne.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be a Kiss of Death?" Daisuke asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"That wasn't the Kiss of Death," Ranma replied, staring angrily at Cologne. "It was the Kiss of Marriage."

Ukyo struggled to her feet, preparing to ask why she'd receive that, only to have her tattered top finally give up the illusion of being a functional garment. Ukyo gasped to cover herself only to realise that her torso looked rather different. "W-what happened?"

She realised her voice came out just a little deeper than before, yet still soft.

"It's simple, my child," Cologne explained. "I had been looking for a solution to Shampoo's issue for some time. When I heard how well she was getting along with you I realised there was a way out. Rival claimants to the same husband amongst the Joketsuzoku may challenge the others to a duel to determine who might win the right to marriage. Foreign rivals may also enter into such a challenge, but the Kiss of Death renders the concept usually quite useless for them. _Unless_ the rival happens to be male. Or at least male by the end of the fight. With your history of living as male it seems barely a curse."

Ryoga shot Cologne a judgemental glare. _Simple_ didn't involve more than three sentences in his opinion.

Ukyo's panicked eyes shot rapidly from her own male torso to Cologne's confident smile to Shampoo's guilty expression and then to Ranma's empathetic face.

"Ucchan... I had no idea she was plannin' this..."

Ukyo was about to reply when she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her arm. An arm that was actually a touch thicker and more muscular than usual, making the hand touching it seem even more graceful and feminine. Looking up she saw Konatsu's face filled with a steely determination. A look which Konatsu then shot towards Cologne.

"No. I could stand by as Ukyo-sama followed her own heart, but I will not let her be forced into this. Especially not by those who would do something so cruel as to curse her this way!" Konatsu shouted, before producing a blinding smoke bomb.

As the smoke cleared the pair were nowhere to be seen. More impressively, their grill (which had been nowhere near the smoke) had also vanished. Ranma felt torn between yelling at Cologne and running to comfort Ukyo.

"How could you!?" Ryoga shouted as he marched over to give his best shot at intimidating Cologne. "Curses aren't something to be played around with! They can seriously mess with someone's sense of self!"

"Oh, and you have first hand experience do you _Hibiki_ Ryoga?" Cologne asked as her unsettlingly large eyes drifted over to the various Furinkan students in the crowd.

"I...uh... I've just seen Ranma dealing with it," Ryoga responded nervously.

"Yeah!" Ranma announced as he hurried up beside his boyfriend. "One good wack to the noggin' and you can get totally confused who or what you are."

"I think you'll find matters rather less dramatic for me future child-in-law," Cologne replied smugly.

Shampoo however was looking rather less content with matters than her great grandmother.

"Why did Ukyo run away!? This supposed to fix need to fight for husband. Why must Shampoo have competition from dramatic ninja girl now?" she muttered softly. Suddenly Shampoo whipped around to glare at Ranma. Despite her battered condition her glare was intimidating. "And you! Ranma! You help her train too much. You really hate Shampoo so?"

"What? No, it's not about hatred," Ranma replied defensively. "I just... Well when I thought I had to choose her or you for marryin' Ucchan won out."

"Oh! So Shampoo good to have around for fun, but no good for marry? Maybe Shampoo make sure that Ranma lose other side girl and boy too," Shampoo hissed angrily.

"Other side... what are ya talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, who is she talking about, Ranma?" a very jealous Akane asked.

"I have no idea! It's just you and Ryoga! I swear!" Ranma replied nervously as both Ryoga and Akane glared at him.

Shampoo was going to answer, but liked seeing Ranma squirm. Plus if she told him he might just get to the Kuno estate before her to set up a distraction of some sort.


	9. Chapter 9: Swear I'll Be There

**Chapter 9: Swear I'll Be There**

Ryoga and Ranma rushed towards Ucchan's, focused on helping the newest member of the 'aquatransexuals club' adapt. Akane was close behind, ready to provide whatever support she could to her friend.

When they arrived the front door to Ucchan's was locked. Ryoga assumed he would have to force it when Ranma placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Ranma had a key in his hand.

"Ucchan would kill you over the property damage," Ranma said while sliding the key in place.

A quick turn of the wrist and the door itself was free to start sliding out of their way.

Entering the main restaurant area the trio found it abandoned. Ryoga worried they'd misjudged where Konatsu was going to take Ukyo when the faint sound of voices from the back area reached them through the open door. Ryoga and Akane moved to follow while Ranma made sure to lock up behind them.

They found Ukyo sat on a crate of cabbage, her clothes still tattered and her form still male, while Konatsu was tearfully trying to reassure her things would be okay. The chef seemed more worried about Konatsu's distress than her own condition.

"Ucchan!" Ranma said as he rushed forward. "Are you okay? I know this sorta thing can be scary. But ya got me and Ryoga here ta help you with it."

"Ranchan, I'm _fine_. I just need to wait for the kettle to heat and this'll be done with," Ukyo replied calmly. Just like her face her voice had barely changed, dropping only to the upper edge of the usual male range.

Akane turned and saw that there was indeed a kettle sitting on the grill.

"What do ya mean it'll be done with?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo stood up and walked over to check on the kettle. Frowning a bit she realised it wasn't quite warm enough yet. "Well, the old hag probably just used instant Jusenkyo."

"Why do you think that?" Ryoga asked. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Konatsu had apparently not thought of the idea at all and was suddenly praying to the heavens that it was true.

"Well, if she had some of the real stuff she'd have probably just chosen to blackmail Ranma with it to get him to marry Shampoo, right?" Ukyo explained.

The two cursed boys looked at each other and nodded. It certainly made sense. Akane felt less sure, and had to wonder if Ukyo wasn't putting up a bit of false bravado.

"Ah, good. It's warm enough," Ukyo said after testing the kettle once more.

The chef poured the warm water onto her brown hair and shifted slightly. Her face growing a touch softer, her shoulders a sliver less broad, her height reducing at most two centimetres. All in all it was a subtle thing... but for the fact she was topless.

Deeply flustered Ryoga spun around and closed his eyes, which prompted Ukyo to laugh.

"Come on, Hibiki, you've got a pair of your own now. There's no need to make that big a deal out of 'em," Ukyo chided him. She then noticed Ranma was trying desperately not to look either. "Ranchan... yours are bigger than mine are. You've got less reason to care."

Konatsu too was staring at the ground, something that made Ukyo feel a bit guilty.

Akane nudged her way forward between both boys to get to the sink. She turned the tap on to fill a glass with cold water.

"Hey, what are you doing there, luv?" Ukyo asked.

"We should test your theory shouldn't we?" Akane replied, walking over to Ukyo with the class of cool water.

"Woah, hey... maybe let's just wait and see? If I'm wrong... I'll have to wait for the kettle to heat _again_ ," Ukyo said.

"Jusenkyo seems to have a strange sense of humour. If we wait you'll probably find out at the worst possible moment," Akane countered.

Ukyo deflated a bit. "Fine. You're right."

Akane took a breath and poured the water onto Ukyo's still damp hair. The change took hold in an instant. Both Akane and Ukyo let out disappointed sighs. Konatsu began sobbing again.

"Darn," Ukyo muttered.

* * *

Things had been surprisingly calm in school on Monday. Rumours were circulating about Ukyo, who had taken the day off, thanks to her new curse. Which more than a few classmates seemed convinced wasn't such a new thing. More than a few were convinced Ukyo was a boy who'd been locked somehow. Hibiki knew it would be suspicious to jump in to defend someone who was supposed to be little more than an acquaintance and so sat quietly and Ranma and Akane defended their friend's honour. Apart from that it was relaxing.

The walk home was just as unsettlingly peaceful. The three of them let out an actual sigh of relief with the old woman washing her sidewalk splashed Ranma. They needed at least a little chaos before they started getting truly paranoid.

The three teens who looked to any passers-by like three girls were chatting happily as they neared the Tendo Home when a black rose flitted through the air and manage to land perfectly into Ranma's hair.

Ranma braced for an assault from Kodachi when the girl lept into view. Instead, the redhead was left stunned as the normally haughty girl dropped onto her hands and knees in a _dogeza_ bow.

"Ranma-sama... please forgive me," Kodachi said, genuine remorse in her voice.

"P-pardon?" was the best Ranma could manage as a response.

Kodachi raised her face, with tears flowing freely from both eyes. "I was a fool who believed the mad delusions of my brother. That foreign... _girl_ helped to open my eyes. Unlike my foolish brother who is now on a... personal retreat."

"W-what happened?" a nervous Hibiki asked, curious how Shampoo had apparently gotten through to the Kunos.

Kodachi scowled briefly at being asked by someone other than Ranma, but chose to answer nonetheless. "The girl, Shampoo I believe her name is? She arrived at our estate in quite emotional state with a bottle of water. She declared that it contained a single time version of the dark magic which infects you. Then as proof she poured it on my brother."

"Wait. Shampoo hit Kuno with instant Nyannichuan?" Ranma asked.

"I... yes? Probably. She was quite irate and frequently speaking in whatever dialect of Chinese it is that she knows. I do remember something along those lines," Kodachi replied.

"What did he look like?" Akane asked, suddenly a bit curious.

Kodachi stared at her in confusion. "I-I suppose your sister has not developed the photos yet? She had arrived last night saying things were 'going to get interesting' and then proceeded to annoy my brother until the Chinese girl arrived."

"Of course Nabiki figured out what Shampoo'd meant... and didn't share that information with anyone," Ranma sighed. "Wait, if this happened last night, why are you only here now?"

"It took... _some_ effort to send my brother onto his personal retreat. As well as a fair amount of negotiation to keep said _ryokan_ 's attendants to understand the need to keep my 'sister' away from hot water."

"W-why?" Ranma asked.

"I am under no illusions that Tatewaki treats girls with proper respect. It might be a good lesson for him. It certainly explains your own noble treatment of the fairer sex, Ranma-sama."

Ranma stuttered while grasping for words. Kodachi took that as an invitation to embrace her beloved, despite the curvy redhead's current form.

"It is certainly a testament to your own manliness that even this curse cannot obscure it, Ranma-sama," Kodachi continued as she tightened her grip.

"Ranma," Akane hissed.

"Urk," was all the redhead managed.

Hibiki suddenly lunged forward, grabbed Ranma by the ponytail, and tugged him out of Kodachi's grip.

"Ow!" Ranma yelped, staring up at Hibiki with sad puppy eyes. "That hurt."

"Good," Hibiki replied, still holding Ranma's ponytail. "Are Akane and I not enough for you?"

"I... Hey! It's not like you'd handle a pretty girl huggin' ya any better," Ranma blurted.

Confused by the fact there seemed to be a second version of her brother's first obsession, Kodachi leaned over to Akane. "Who is she? I thought you only had the two sisters?"

"My, uh, cousin. Tendo Hibiki," Akane replied.

"Ah," Kodachi replied, sliding into thought for a few moments. "And you two are attempting to share Ranma-sama?"

"It's complicated," Akane replied. She knew she couldn't exactly say that the three of them were a thing after claiming Hibiki was her cousin. So she just had to smile awkwardly.

"I'll allow it!" Kodachi declared. "I knew Ranma-sama was manly enough he'd need a mistress or two throughout his life. As you two are already fine with sharing I propose that you accept my taking Ranma-sama's hand in marriage while you two may serve as live in maids and mistresses. A perfect arrangement."

The other three teens stared at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears.

"We'll... think about it?" Akane offered before grabbing her fiancé and boyfriend by the wrists and dragging the two female boys away.

Kodachi was left alone on the street, lost in thought. The accursed redhead was in reality her dear Ranma-sama. Now that she'd treated him as himself it was so obvious. She could still feel the manliness of his presence.

And yet he'd made no effort to remove the rose she's thrown in his hair. Her dear Ranma had always shown a love for fine silk and other luxuries few men had an eye for. Perhaps... perhaps she could indulge some of his more eccentric interests as a means to acquire his love?

"Sasuke, I will need access to my dear brother's photographic collections covering the 'pigtailed-goddess'. I must ascertain Ranma-sama's tastes in clothing."

"Yes milady," the ninja declared with a bow. Unfortunately the bow modified his center of balance just enough he ended up teetering and falling from the tree he was hiding in. "Ow..."

Kodachi paid him no heed and waltzed on her way home, laughing at her own genius.

* * *

"One hundred yen."

The three of them stared at Nabiki in disbelief as the middle Tendo sister enjoyed a lollipop and watched a drama none of three recognised.

"Fine," Akane grumbled, placing the coin to cover the fee on the chabudai table beside Nabiki.

The cold girl grabbed it absently and flicked it between her fingers. She then turned to Ranma and Ryoga. "Are you boys paying too, or is it only my sis?"

"A hundred each? Yeesh," Ranma grumbled and pulled out his own fee.

Ryoga sighed and produced his own after a moment of hoping one of the other two would cover for him. Nabiki snatched up the other two coins and smiled.

"Follow me," she announced as she stood up.

Ranma and Akane rolled their eyes, knowing perfectly well she'd lead them to her room. Ryoga however was kept in suspense until the last moment.

Although by this point he was fairly certain the Tendo home only had two floors and the bedrooms were on the upper floor as it was much easier to keep track of things while spending all his time in human form so the hallways no longer felt like great vaulted cathedrals. He still had a long way to go to have any real mental map of course.

Nabiki sauntered over to her desk after Akane had closed the door behind them. With a little unneeded flair, she pulled open a drawer and tossed a manilla legal size envelope over to Ranma. The black haired boy caught it easily and popped the envelope open. The three teens blushed a bright crimson ass Ranma slid one of the photographs out of the envelope. They saw how Kuno's' normally loose and open top had slipped open completely due to his quite smaller stature.

The scandalous photos also revealed that onna-Tatewaki was quite the beauty, retaining similar refined looks to his natural form. The resemblance to Kodachi was also very clear, though Tatewaki's face looked more mature and womanly than Kodachi's slight baby-face.

"Those babies are going to sell nicely. I just wish Kuno-chan wore something that showed off those long legs in more of them," Nabiki replied.

The other three instantly became curious and flipped through the photos to find a couple of shots where Tatewaki (still in a clear state of shock) was dressed in a few feminine outfits. Kodachi posed happily beside her transformed brother in one or two photos.

"Wait... you stayed and did a photoshoot?" Ranma asked, trying to process it.

"Kodachi wanted blackmail material. I was happy to cooperate for a cut of the profits," Nabiki replied.

* * *

Hibiki and Akane were sparring a bit before school. Ranma was still nervous about hurting Akane and so left most of the training to Ryoga right now. He had been making an effort to spar with Hibiki's cursed form more to help himself get used to the idea of hitting someone who looked like Akane, but in general just got chided by Hibiki for pulling his punches.

Hibiki was also prone to pulling his punches with Akane, but due to the look-alike's significant strength it wasn't overly obvious to his girlfriend. Akane was also getting faster, which meant today both teens were seriously sweaty.

"Well, I'll need a bath for sure today," Hibiki sighed as he sniffed the gi Akane had lent him.

"We both do," Akane replied.

Hibiki nodded and followed Akane. He figured it would be the most efficient for him to wait out in the hallways beside the changing room rather than try to find on his own later. As the pair walked past the open hallway near the koi pond they saw Ranma and Genma battling it out in the backyard. Hibiki absently looked over their stances, noticing that Ranma was taking one of his favoured playful stances. And that now he was finding Ranma's cocky grin while sparring a bit on the dashing and handsome side.

It was strange to find himself finding more and more things about Ranma's male form he liked. It did however feel much healthier than his previous efforts to ignore any and all interest.

Reaching the outer door of the changing area Hibiki placed his back against the hallway wall and slid down to a seating position.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked.

"I'll wait here. We're running a little late, so it'll save time me not having to find the place," Hibiki replied.

"Oh," Akane replied as she stepped into the laundry room. She paused halfway across the threshold. "Wait. Y-you should probably just come in. I mean, we use the same change room at school. And, well... it's not like there's anything you haven't seen."

Hibiki turned a glowing red. "B-but... y-you'd be naked. Like... totally. And..."

"And we're running late, Ryoga. Just don't stare, okay?" Akane replied.

Nervously the pseudo-doppelganger followed Akane as the pair removed their gis. Akane also removed her headband while Hibiki removed the bandana that he so rarely got to wear these days in the name of his secret identity.

The two moved into the bath and Hibiki focused all effort in keeping his eyes away from Akane's naked form. And his own naked form as best he could while still washing it. He was only a few moments in when he heard Akane giggle a bit.

"What is it?" Hibiki asked, not risking turning to look at her.

"You can wash your chest. In fact, you _should_ wash your chest. Ryoga... you're just so innocent. It's honestly _almost_ frustrating how determined you are not to look or do anything inappropriate. Can make a girl worry she's not attractive," Akane said.

"S-sorry! I... Uh..." Hibiki panicked, starting to turn to give a proper apology before realising that ended with him facing Akane. His freezing halfway instead resulting in him staring into the furo mirror. At an angle that revealed the totality of his current form, looking adorable in the nude. The growing blush on his reflection's cheeks just made it look cuter, which in turn led him to blush more.

Hibiki's hypnosis was broken by the door sliding open. A damp redhead stood in the doorway. Ranma took a moment to process the sight before him before panicking and slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... uh... interrupt?" Ranma called out from the other side of the door.

Hibiki had no idea what to do and just watched the door in confusion. Bathing with Ranma was certainly more normal in his experience than bathing with Akane. Akane meanwhile let out a sigh.

"Fine. Ranma... you and I have both accidentally walked in on one another enough times. And you're at least as much of a girl as Ryoga is, so... I guess you can come in too," Akane sighed, before muttering under her breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Nervously the redhead slid the door open, an adorable and nervous face peeking around the gap. "Y-you're sure Akane?"

Akane pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not really, but... at least it lets me appreciate how cute you are."

The generously proportioned Ranma slid into the bathing area, his soft female form highly visible to the matching faces watching him. Akane blushed slightly while Hibiki turned rather more red and developed a significant nosebleed.

Ranma pulled up a stool and began bathing himself, with a confident smirk on his face. It was nice to be reminded just how attractive both his partners found him. Sure, they both preferred his female form to his birth form, but he was himself whichever form he took. Well, at least as much as Ranma was a 'him'... moments like these where Ranma felt some sort of pride in femininity confused things a bit.

Akane stood up and walked over to soak in the tub. Both boys were aware of her movement, but remained afraid to look. Their hearts were pumping enough just from being aware that there were two gorgeous female forms in the room that they were in love with.

"Aren't either of you going to soak?" Akane asked innocently.

"I'd just have to change back anyway," Hibiki blurted.

"I-I'm fine," Ranma squeeked.

Suddenly the two cursed boys' eyes locked and they knew the other was worried about the same thing becoming very clear if they changed back to male. The switched back to hurried rinsing with their wash buckets.

"Alright," Akane replied, pulling herself out of the tub and heading to go dry off.

Hibiki and Ranma proved close behind and the trio were set to head off towards school only a few minutes later.

"If you're going to school as a girl today you really should wear the uniform," Nodoka said to Ranma as he toed his shoes on.

"I've never been big on uniforms," the redhead said as he shrugged.

"Very well. I do hope they'll let you use the sex appropriate change room for gym. Ryoga-kun is certainly enjoying that benefit of his curse, as is proper for a hot blooded young man," Nodoka added.

"Ma! It's an issue of Akane's privacy, not Ryoga gettin' a show or anythin'," the redhead protested.

Hibiki meanwhile was fidgeting ever more uncomfortably as Nodoka spoke. Eventually a small voice squeaked out of the tanned cutie. "I'm not doing anything perverted. I don't look or anything."

Nodoka smiled and placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "I appreciate you being a proper gentleman where my son is involved. As well as my future daughter-in-law. But do not deny your own masculine needs completely."

Hibiki's face of confused shock caused Ranma to nearly burst into giggles. Worrying how his mother might take such a feminine response on his part Ranma quickly grabbed Hibiki's hand and pulled him outdoors, waving goodbye to his mother. Akane was already waiting and the three of them rushed off towards school.

They'd nearly made it when a loud bark caught their attention. Turning the trio saw a very distinctive dog running towards them. The black and white blur tackled Hibiki and began licking his face.

"Woah, girl! It's good to see you too, but I have to get to school," Hibiki said as he struggled to his feet (petting her the whole time).

As Hibiki tried to take a step towards Furinkan high school Shirokuro barked and ran in his way. Hibiki tried a few more times to no avail.

"I think she wants to lead you somewhere," Ranma said flatly.

"What about school?" Hibiki asked. After so long out of it he didn't want to risk being expelled.

"Eh, it's just school. This seems important," the redhead replied with a shrug.

Akane gave a sigh. "Honestly we probably miss more lessons due to the faculty than due to absences. Let's see what she wants."

Hibiki nodded. "Okay girl, lead the way."

Shirokuro barked happily and ran off towards her home, the three teens chasing after her.

Akane briefly wondered how the dog could always tell who Ryoga was. As P-chan he'd worn his bandana, but surely now there was little in the way of scent to go by? Maybe she could still smell the P-chan on Ryoga's new form? Akane found it a strange idea that Ryoga's current form was still part pig in some ways.

It was nearly noon by the time they reached the Hibiki residence. All three humans were curious just what had Shirokuro so excited as they followed her up the path and into the house. At least until they heard the humming from the kitchen.

Removing their shoes quickly the teens then followed the sound of the voice. In the kitchen they found a sturdy yet quite beautiful woman washing vegetables. The resemblance to Ryoga was strong enough Akane knew immediately who she was looking at.

"Mom!" Hibiki cried out as he rushed forward.

His mother turned just in time to see the form of a girl rush towards her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Oh mom! It's been so long. I missed you so much," Hibiki said, trying not to tear up too much. (And rather failing as tears flowed easily.)

Ryoga's mother looked down at the apparent girl in confusion for a few moments, yet found herself overcome by the genuine emotions displayed. She felt on some level that this had to be her child, even if she had no memory of giving birth to a daughter. Still a bit uncertain and apprehensive she returned the hug this child who was apparently her daughter was giving.

"There there dear. I'm here now," she said, trying desperately to wrack her mind for a name or any other memories of this child. Digging through every memory she could think of a name popped out, something her husband had mentioned the last time they'd met up. It didn't make any sense for her husband to know their daughter's name better than her, but then again none of this did. "It's okay... Yoiko."

Hibiki froze up, one eye starting to twitch, while a small redhead slipped behind Akane just in case as those two peered from the doorway. Sensing the sudden chill Ryoga's mother let go as this mysterious child backed away from her.

"Wh-Where did you hear that name?" Hibiki asked.

"I... your father said... he'd said one time Ryoga was looking after you?" the poor confused woman answered.

The Akane doppelganger pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down from his current desire to kill his boyfriend. Luckily for Ranma's health an idea flashed in Hibiki's mind and he brought a fist down into his other palm.

"Hot water! That will help explain this," Hibiki announced.

The tanned teen then rushed over to the sink and turned on the hot water tap. Due to lack of use the Hibiki family water heater was in excellent condition and so the taps could produce impressively hot water in only a few seconds. Hibiki filled a glass with the warm water before dumping it over his own head.

Suddenly his mother was faced with the sight of her son Ryoga standing there before her (in a slightly too small girls' uniform). The woman very nearly fainted, and found herself steadied by both her son and two others. One was nearly the spitting image of how Ryoga had just looked, which helped her come to a realisation.

"Oh! You got a new curse?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ryoga replied nervously while Akane and Ranma stared at him (it was now their turn to be confused). Ryoga turned to them. "We've got a family journal we write things in when we're home. I wrote about the curses. Mostly in case they found me in piglet form around the house so that they'd know to get me to hot water."

"I will admit, I half thought it was some sort of strange joke when I read it... but seeing it now... It's very impressive," Ryoga's mother said before turning to Akane and looking her over. "Mhm, that spring really does make you look quite pretty. I would never have recognised you, Ranma."

Akane's face clearly didn't know what expression to make.

"Er, I'm Ranma," the redhead announced.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry dear. I had thought with the red hair you had to be Akane... And that since my son had fallen in the same spring as you that you two would look the same?"

Akane let out a sigh. "It's a bit complicated. I'm Akane. We should really go sit down, it's a long story Hibiki-san."

"Please, call me Haruka," she replied, with a friendly smile. "And I would certainly appreciate a more in depth explanation that what my son left in the family journal."

"Of course, Haruka-san," Akane said.

The four of them headed towards the family room, finding seats on western style couches. Ranma and Ryoga took the lead on the explanation at first, though Akane joined in more and more as the story went on. Haruka's face filled with concern at many points, though other moments saw her giggling.

"I must say, you three have had quite the high school experience," Haruka said as they wrapped up the bulk of the story. "I glad to see that you seem to all be on better terms now... though I must express my disappointment in you Ryoga over your behaviour as P-chan."

Ryoga's face fell. "I know..."

"It was partially my fault," Akane said. "I knew it was him. I just... well I had thought he wasn't interested in girls. A conclusion I'd reached entirely on my own."

Haruka paused to think it over, scratching Shirokuro behind the ear as the dog sat beside her, listening intently to everything. "All things considered, I am surprised you're so comfortable with my son's curse."

Akane looked over at Ryoga, who smiled at her (though he looked slightly nervous). Akane smile back. "I tried being angry, but now that we've actually been talking without secrets that have spiralled out of control it didn't take long for him to charm his way into my heart."

"Oh? That's quite the improvement Ryo-chan. I remember when you were in elementary school and once you developed a crush on a classmate and you went mute in every lesson for a month," Haruka said, giggling to herself a bit while Ryoga blushed.

"Mom... you're embarrassing me," Ryoga mumbled, still on some level enjoying this taste of normal family life.

Haruka stopped giggling suddenly when she remembered something mentioned many times during the explanation of the past year and a half. "Wait, then Ranma, why are you so calm about your fiancée being in love with my son?"

The small redhead rubbed the back of his neck nervously before taking Ryoga's hand. "I-I don't know how you'll feel about this, but we're kind of _also_ a thing."

Blushing Ryoga nodded. "Mhm. Akane is now my girlfriend and Ranma is now m-my b'yfr'nd."

He may have mumbled the last part, worried how his mother would respond.

Haruka studied the redhead for a few moments before nodding. "I had _thought_ there was something in your eyes those few times I saw you during middle school."

"What!?" Ranma yelped. "I-I thought I was so good at hidin' it."

"I'm just glad your curse has apparently allowed my son to return some of your feelings. The arrangement is a bit unorthodox, but who am I to judge? Ryoga's father and I... we've both agreed to keep things a bit open due to how rarely we see one another. But Ranma, I would like to see what sort of a young man you've grown into."

"Oh! Oh yeah, sure. I'll be right back," Ranma replied, running off in a blur of red.

Once Ranma was out of earshot Haruka turned back to Ryoga. "You _do_ love Ranma as a boy as well, correct?"

"Y-yeah... it's sort of an odd feeling, but yeah."

"I can back that up," Akane said. "I've seen him, and, while he's clearly still a bit confused by it, he's definitely proven it in my eyes."

As if on cue a handsome boy with a black pigtail walked into the room. Haruka watched careful to see how her son reacted to his boyfriend's male form. Ryoga had never shown interest in boys to her knowledge, which left her worried about just how consistent the feelings might be. She was glad when she saw nothing but nervous love in her son's eyes.

"I can certainly recognise you now, Ranma-kun. You are quite handsome indeed. My son has good taste," Haruka said. "If you three plan to maintain this relationship in the long term though, then I would really like to speak to your parents."

"Of course," Akane replied cheerfully. "I could call the dojo right now. They should all be home."

"Oh? At this time of day?" Haruka asked, slightly nervous, but trying to mask her tone as simple curiosity. The children seemed nice, but if their parents were layabouts...

"Daddy is a politician with the city, which lets him mostly set his own schedule. Ranma's mother teaches _ikebana_ classes in the evenings, as well as working as a substitute teacher," Akane explained.

"Pops is focused on martial arts and nothin' else really," Ranma added with a shrug.

Haruka nodded. "Ah, of course. Akane-chan, the telephone is in the... study, I think? It has been a while since I had to find it last."


	10. Chapter 10: Androgyny

**Chapter 10: Androgyny**

The Saotomes, Soun, and Hibiki Haruka sat around the family room table in the Tendo home. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga sat to the side, nervous about how this meeting would go. The greetings had gone well enough, and Kasumi had provided everyone with refreshments, but the lull in the conversation was growing nerve wracking for the three teens.

"So, I gather Ranma and Akane are promised to marry," Haruka said, at last addressing the elephant in the room.

"Yes, it was a promise Saotome and I made when we were young men, with the plan to unite our schools," Soun replied.

Haruka took a sip of her tea, thinking the matter over. "Well, in the interest of my son being an equal member in this... _trio_ , I feel it is important he marry in as well."

Ryoga blushed a bit, while Ranma, Soun, and Genma seemed to grow lost in the mathematics of said proposal.

"But, Akane can only marry a guy one time," Ranma muttered, while trying to count something on his fingers.

"That is true, but Akane is not the only potential bride for Ryoga," Haruka replied.

"I feel I must object," Nodoka said, clearing her throat. "To ask Ranma to be a bride... he has been raised to be the epitome of manliness."

Ranma suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"I also have an objection," Soun chimed in. "If Ranma is married to both Akane and Ryoga that leaves my poor Akane isolated, but one of Ranma's two spouses."

To the surprise of only Haruka, Nabiki leaned in from the doorway with a self assured smirk. "Ryoga-chan can be a bride too. Just hit sis with some instant Nannichuan powder so she can be the groom. Problem solved... I'll put that one on your tab daddy."

"Instant Nannichuan? What's that?" Haruka asked.

"I... er, it's a one time bit of magic that does the opposite of Ranma's curse," Akane replied, blushing up to her ears.

"Oh! That... that would certainly work. Then all three can marry, and they'll be on equal status by having all been both brides and grooms," Haruka said, smiling happily.

"I concur," Nodoka replied, glaring at Genma until he nodded.

Soun seemed reluctant, but gave a shrug. "I suppose it works. If you're okay with using that magic, Akane?"

The short haired girl was still blushing furiously, and took a few false starts before she found her voice. "I... I could handle my part, but... well, Ryoga's cursed form is strange when we both look like me. When it's just him that looks like me and I look like different... It's too weird. Marrying him in that situation..."

Ranma caught sight of Nabiki leaning back in the room and knew he had to blurt a solution before she swept in and charged someone else for her unsolicited advice. "Nyannichuan Powder!"

Nabiki shot him a nasty glare as she disappeared back around the door frame. The rest of the room stared at him in confusion. Becoming a bit self conscious about having to explain himself to multiple parents Ranma took a moment to compose himself.

"We know the instant Jusenkyo over powers regular curses. If we use instant Nyannichuan on Ryoga he could still be a bride, but wouldn't look just like Akane."

"Mhm, that makes sense," Genma chimed in as sagely as he could.

"We'll need to do a few test runs to ensure clothing fits for the ceremony. Can you use this powder more than once?" Haruka asked.

"Oh yeah. As often as ya want pretty much," Ranma replied. "We could run to the Neko Hanten right now and... er, well, we should probably wait like a week or so for Shampoo ta not be so mad at me anymore. After that we're good."

"Well, this was a productive meeting. Two extra marriages to plan. It should be fun," Nodoka happily chimed in.

"Woah, hey... We're not planning to rush into this," Ryoga said, worry bubbling up in his stomach as he thought of some of the schemes Ranma had told him about. "We're still not totally sure this three person idea is stable long term and whatever."

"Of course not. I want your father informed too before we rush into anything," Haruka told her son softly.

* * *

The walk to school the next morning saw the trio caught in a light rain shower. Hibiki and Akane didn't mind, but, for some reason even he didn't quite grasp, the idea of going to school in girl form bothered Ranma today. As such the three had made a quick detour to Tofu's clinic for hot water. On their way out they spotted a half dead looking Okonomiyaki chef wandering aimlessly in the opposite direction of school.

"Hey, Ucchan, what's wrong?" Ranma asked as he hurried up to his friend.

Turning to the three of them Ukyo blinked. There were bags under her eyes and her messy hair was undeniable up close. "Oh. Hey Ranchan. It _is_ a school day, right?"

"Y-yeah? That's why Akane and Ryoga are in their uniforms."

Ukyo nodded, only to close her eyes and start snoring. Akane walked forward and poked the taller girl in the arm. The contact jolted the brunette awake, and she took a fighting stance before realising what had happened.

"Heh, sorry," Ukyo said, as she broke her stance and stood normally. "It's just Shampoo... well, she tried to sneak into my bedroom at about 4:30 this morning."

"She woke you up?" Hibiki asked, following along as the other two led Ukyo to school.

"Not directly. She woke Konatsu up. Konatsu didn't take Shampoo's efforts to sneak into my bed well, and... they started fighting. _That_ woke me up."

Ukyo dozed off briefly as they walked and had to be shaken back awake by Ranma.

"I'm awake! And... yeah, I had to kick both of them out of the building. Shampoo broke a door off its hinges and Konatsu was tossing shurikens all over the place... I spent all morning pulling them out. Going to need to get some drywall repair stuff. Plus a new door."

Ukyo went silent for a bit, and the other three worried she'd fallen back asleep, when at last she spoke again. "That's going to be sssoooo expensive."

* * *

It should come as no surprise that Ukyo slept through several classes.

* * *

Hibiki once more felt nervous as he crossed the threshold into the girls' change room. He was convinced it was all going to end in tears. As always he did his best not to look at anyone. Including himself. He was halfway through pulling the bloomers on (he still hated those) when there were several screams behind him.

Spinning around and bracing for something to be chucked at his head it took Hibiki a moment to realise the screams were not directed at him, but rather Ukyo. The chef was being stared at by the entire class due to the small issue of her being half nude in her new cursed male form.

After a brief eternity of silence as the girls stared with gaping mouths, the door slammed open, and a petite redhead burst in, wearing shorts and (a wet to the point of being nearly see through) white gym t-shirt. "Where is he? That little pervert won't know what hit him this... huh?"

"I knew it!" a girl cried out, apparently shaken from her confusion by the noise of Ranma bursting in. "You're really a boy. Just like Ranma."

"I... what? No. I'm... oh, right. It rained," Ukyo mumbled, still drowsy.

Angrily, Akane elbowed her way through the glaring crowd and poured her water bottle onto Ukyo's head. "See? No change. This is her cursed form!"

"Doesn't matter," another girl countered. "Ukyo's going to be a guy half the time, and prefers dating girls over guys."

"Mhm. Tsubasa. Konatsu. Ranma. Now Shampoo."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ranma protested, marching up beside Ukyo. "Why is it that you guys accuse Ukyo of bein' a guy like me, but then when it comes ta people she's dated ya count me as a girl?"

"That was different people!"

"Wait! What are you doing in here anyway?" the first girl asked, pointing an accusative finger at Ranma. "You think you can just burst in here if you're in girl mode?"

"I heard screams an' thought that old letcher was attackin' you again. An' I wouldn't show up to fight him in girl mode if it were my choice," Ranma countered. "I hate how he latches on... but I was already splashed when I heard the shoutin'."

"You were already splashed? Weren't you in the boys' change room?" Akane's friend Makoto asked.

"I tend ta get splashed two ta three times a week," Ranma replied, shrugging. "They'd do even worse ta Ukyo, since she's a real girl."

"They splash you? My boyfriend Kosei had better never peek... Even if Ranma isn't a real girl, it's still the same idea."

"Kosei? Oh, Sato Kosei! He's tha one that splashed me today," Ranma informed her.

"He... That's the last straw. I'm dumping him!"

"See?" Akane said, marching up in front of Ranma and Ukyo. "The boys are terrible about this. You can't honestly think sending Ukyo to change with them is fair? She's one of us!"

"And what about her peeking on us?"

"How about we take a vote?"

A wave of agreement spread across the room.

"Ranma, Ukyo, please go out in the hall while we vote," a girl asked, her tone so polite the two cursed teens followed through without question.

It was only once they were in the hallway that they both remember Ukyo was currently topless. While she was in cursed mode, and therefore unlikely to get in _too much_ trouble, she still felt very self conscious.

"Yeesh, those girls are too sensitive," Ranma grumbled as the redhead began wringing out the front of his shirt.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad," Ukyo said, half to herself. "The guys would have to splash me with hot water to get a show. Cold water on you is easier, and you have a better figure anyhow, Ranchan. So they probably won't bother me too much."

"Come on Ucchan, don't act like ya lost already. Akane's in there arguin' for ya. Yuka and Sayuri too. I think Sayuri's on the debate team, ain't she?"

"Uh... no that's Yuka. But I suppose the point still stands. I'm used to using guys' facilities though. I still have to correct myself sometimes," Ukyo replied with a slight chuckle. "Maybe life would be easier if I just always came to school in cursed form. It would save me having to wrap up in the morning."

"Ya don't have ta pretend this curse doesn't bother ya," the shorter teen said, trying to air his shirt out so it wouldn't stick to his generous chest quite as much.

"I'm not pretending. I spent ten years of my life living as a guy. I can handle this," Ukyo replied confidently.

"I... I suppose. 'Specially since ya don't have a family demandin' ya be one over the other," Ranma said, half to himself.

Ukyo looked over to Ranma and felt a moment of sorrow for her friend. Perhaps this new relationship was what it would take to convince Ranma's mother not to keep demanding impossible manliness from Ranma. All while occasionally taking him out shopping for cute outfits...

As the silence between the new sex flipped friends grew longer they both wondered when the girls would announce the result of the vote. Each second longer they spent waiting left them more convinced that the door would open any moment, and that talking would be rendered foolish.

Finally it had stretched on too long for Ukyo. "Do you think they for-"

The door burst open, revealing Yuka and Sayuri. Both girls were beaming away.

"You won. Ukyo, you got like... 75% of the vote saying you could come back. And Ranma, you managed to sneak by with about 60%," Sayuri announced.

"Finally," Ukyo sighed, rushing off towards the showers, the reprieve of hot water calling to make her life a bit easier.

A rather confused Ranma followed Akane's two friends, wanting more information. "What do ya mean? I got 60% of the vote for what?"

"Whether or not you can change with us, duh," Yuka explained. "After hearing how the guys harass you, it was decided you should be allowed over here. A few girls were also very upset with their boyfriends getting free shows."

"It was weird though," Hibiki said as the tanned teen walked up to Ranma. "There were a couple of girls who voted to let you in, but didn't want Ukyo back."

"That's easy," a girl Ranma barely recognised said. "Ukyo's, like, fully into girls. But Ranma... well, Tendo-kun, you're new here, but if you ever see Ranma and Ryoga... the look of love in Ranma's eyes is _so_ obvious."

Ranma and Hibiki both blushed and blurted: "It is!?"

Several girls blinked and stared at Akane's look-alike.

"Why do you seem so invested, Hibiki?"

"I... uh... I just thought Ranma seemed so manly and straight. I, er... saw him around Akane and..." Hibiki muttered, a look of desperation growing in the doppelganger's eyes. A panicked look begged Ranma for rescue.

Ranma opened his mouth, but the redhead had no idea what to say. Unable to call upon words as a defence, Ranma turned to action. The curvy cutie grabbed the taller boy-turned-girl and pulled Hibiki in for a passionate kiss.

All eyes were on the pair as they kissed. Once they broke apart Ranma was wearing a confident smirk, convinced he'd averted a crisis.

"Wait, but at Ukyo and Shampoo's fight," a girl said as she got over the surprise, "you said you were a thing with Akane and Hibiki... I mean, Hibiki Ryoga, not Tendo Hibi-wait."

Hibiki paled a bit as several girls seemed to realise the implication.

Suddenly a wave of questions swept over Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"I swear, they were all getting ready when I left," Ukyo told the gym teacher as she finished her third lap around the school. "They were talking to Ranma about something, but it didn't seem that complicated."

The gym teacher sighed. Saotome always meant complications. "I'm not even sure I want to know."

She'd just focus on the five or six girls who had actually shown up.

* * *

"Wow. So you were Akane's part time pet, and now you're her part time clone, and... you're sharing Ranma?" a girl asked as the Hibiki finished up the story of how he came to be in the girls' change room. (It had taken quite some time due to the need to explain the Jusendo adventure and a few other miscellaneous tangents.)

"It's a little bit more complex than that," the look-alike replied, nervously scratching at his temple. "Ranma, Akane, and I are all dating."

The girls variously nodded and 'ooed' as they processed the information.

"That does seem a little conceited for you to be dating him, Akane," a girl said.

"I didn't fall in love with _his_ cursed form," Akane retorted grumpily.

"Mhm, I'm all the babe she needs," Ranma replied, draping himself against her. "So she likes Ryoga as a boy."

Hibiki tried to stifle a nosebleed. He failed miserably. As the momentary fogging over of his mind over the sight faded he remembered a somewhat pressing matter.

"I guess you guys will probably want to kick me out though. Seeing as how Ukyo and Ranma both had troubles, and they both definitely belong here more than I do... being a straight guy and all that..." he said, nervously pressing his fingers together.

The girls all began to whisper. Ranma and Akane looked over at their boyfriend with concern.

"Nah. You're in here to protect your girlfriend's privacy. That's a good reason."

"Mhm. Plus Ukyo only likes girls too, so I don't think that's really an issue now."

"Nabiki is going to make a killing now that we've got confirmation Ryoga's straight. I know I bet 1 000 yen on him being gay..."

This managed to prompt another wave of whispers. A girl with thick glasses stepped forward nervously.

"I, er, well, we... we would maybe like one little thing out of letting you two stay here," the girl muttered

"Oh? Sure, we're happy to cooperate," Ranma replied.

"If... if you two could maybe k-kiss..."

"But we just did?" Ranma replied, exchanging a confused look with Hibiki.

"No! No... As boys."

"Oohhh," Ranma replied, a smile growing on the redhead's face. "Sounds like a good price to me."

Hibiki however began to blush furiously. "B-both as boys? I... I'm not sure-"

Ranma grabbed his hand and began dragging him off to the showers. "Come on. I _am_ your boyfriend, right? And you're my boyfriend. Only fair we kiss as that."

As the hot water hit Ryoga's nervous demeanor didn't shift in the slightest.

"Man. He's so cute," a girl sighed as she stood beside Akane. "You get all the best guys."

Ryoga lifted his eyes to look at his now male again boyfriend, feeling a social obligation to protest. And yet... looking at Ranma all he could feel was love and the desire to get a kiss on his own proper lips. It didn't matter which form Ranma was in to do it, only that Ryoga had his own face. It would be proof that Ranma really did love him, and not just the curse.

When Ranma's lips locked against his, Ryoga grabbed hold of Ranma's cheeks, not wanting to have him back away until all Ryoga's worries about where Ranma's heart lay were put to rest. He pushed into the kiss, so much more aware than he had been during his kiss with Akane. With her he'd been overcome by an impossible dream. With Ranma though, he instead felt he needed to make amends for all his past hatred.

Needless to say, the girls got a much better show than they'd expected. As Ranma and Ryoga split apart the fanged boy was surprised to see several bloody noses. Included one from Akane.

"Dang. You two both owe me a kiss like that... but not when there's an audience," she said.

* * *

Kodachi read the page Sasuke had handed her for the third time. The information it contained left her feeling almost self conscious.

"You're quite sure these are accurate?"

Sasuke nodded. "Nabiki might bleed your brother's finances dry, but she tends to provide the truth. Especially for cold hard figures."

"Yes, well these figures... they certainly paint an impressive figure. No wonder Ranma-sama spends so much time in cursed form. What man could resist a body like that?"

Kodachi found herself mentally comparing her own physique to the redhead she'd been mislead into hating for too long. Apart from her own long and elegant legs Ranma's cursed form had her beat in almost every way. Those thighs. That chest. The adorable face, with just enough of Ranma's male features...

Kodachi blushed furiously as she realised just how thoroughly she was picturing the redhead. After a moment of reflection she burst into a full and genuine laugh, quite different from her usual reserved performance of amusement. This laughter saw her slide out of her chair and curl up on the floor as it died down into mere giggles.

"Miss Kodachi-sama? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked nervously, not used to his mistress losing composure quite so much. (Now Tatewaki... that was a different matter.)

"Oh yes, Sasuke. I am fine. Quite fine. I merely realised that Ranma-sama offers some... interesting opportunities for a proper young lady such as myself."


	11. Chapter 11: I Think I'm Paranoid

**Chapter 11: I Think I'm Paranoid**

Ranma had been watching Ryoga whenever the other boy wasn't looking these past couple weeks, a wistful look in his blue eyes. He'd look away whenever Ryoga turned around, pretending to have been watching clouds or be lost in thought. But Akane had noticed.

Managing to find some time alone in the dojo she let out a sigh. Why did Ranma stare at Ryoga like that, but not her? Apparently for all Ranma's teasing about Akane being 'built like a brick' he liked Ryoga's more toned version of her form. Or maybe it was the tan... she'd heard some guys at school saying tans were sexy.

Well, she just had to work out more. And get some sun.

Only it wasn't just Ryoga's cursed form that Ranma was staring at. She couldn't compete with Ryoga's birth form on any front.

"Wait! We were supposed to go try out some instant Jusenkyo powder. That could give me a chance... if Ranma needs his partners to be both, then maybe I can," Akane said as she hopped to her feet. It felt unsettling, but she pushed those worries down, to focus on the positives.

A large smile grew on her face as she rushed off to find her boyfriend and fiancé. (Although, with how much the parents were discussing wedding plans for the three of them... maybe Ryoga was technically also her fiancé at this point?)

* * *

As they were heading towards the Neko Hanten Ranma made sure to walk a bit behind the other two. He blamed it on his girl form's short legs, but it was more a desire to enjoy the view. The two people he loved walking in front of him... it made him feel so warm. Like he'd found his place in the world.

The redhead just had to make sure neither of them saw him watching. That would be too embarrassing. He was stoic, not sappy.

The Neko Hanten was bustling when they arrived. Late on a Friday it was full of drunken salarymen, all enjoying some Chinese alcohol for a change. The trio had heard Shampoo complain about the pinching on Friday nights more than once... and how she'd nearly killed at least three customers.

Apparently to ensure fewer clientele were hospitalised Cologne had hired a new waitress. The three of them briefly noticed she was quite cute with her glasses and flowing black hair.

As they watched her hurry off back to the kitchen, and the way Shampoo giggled at her discomfort the realisation dawned on Ranma.

"That... that was Mousse, wasn't it?" the redhead whispered.

"No way... really?" Akane replied. "We have _got to_ ask Shampoo."

The short haired girl rushed forward, the two boys following in tow as best they could. Shampoo was busy at the cash register with a young family, but after a minute or so she finished the transaction and waved them off. In that time the cute waitress in the glasses had returned from the kitchen, loaded up with plates.

"So, Shampoo. Is that really Mousse?" Akane asked, trying to point subtly.

"Mhm. Stupid Mousse say pinching can't be that bad one time. So now he have to be waitress on Friday and Saturday nights," Shampoo replied happily.

"He's cuter than I expected," Ryoga said.

"Well, Mousse _is_ very handsome in male form," Shampoo answered with a shrug. "Though Shampoo understand echo boy not very good at knowing when boys handsome."

"I guess that answers whether or not you have Nyannichuan powder around," Ranma said, smirking a bit. The smirk however vanished when Shampoo shot him a nasty glare.

"Have some. For money, not free. And not for you, Ranma."

"What would I do with it!?" Ranma shot back, annoyed that Shampoo still seemed angry with him. It had been Cologne's idea to do end things so sharply, not his.

Speaking of Cologne, Ranma and Akane were surprised by the sight of a third waitress. This one with blue hair at least as bright as Shampoo's, and a face that neither of them expected to see that young again.

"Oh! If it isn't, like, totally former son-in-law!" Cologne declared. "Oh, and your little poly-club. I, like, gotta run though. Waitressing to do. Bye, bye!"

As the youthful Cologne rushed off the trio were left blinking in confusion and turned to Shampoo for an explanation.

"Great-grandmother sort of like attention sometimes. Reminds her of popularity as youth. Use spring of drowned schoolgirl powder. Have... side effects on personality though. Makes flighty and," Shampoo paused as the sound of crashing dishes rang out across the restaurant (and an innocent 'oops' from Cologne), "Also make clumsy. So she only use if restaurant very busy."

The trio nodded in synch. They almost felt bad for Shampoo, with how embarrassed she looked.

"So, uh... do you have any Nannichuan powder around?" Akane asked.

"Oh yes. Lots. Had plans, but decided not to use..." Shampoo muttered. "Too much of dishonour for Nujiezu."

"C-could we buy a few packets of each?" Akane asked nervously.

"Of course," Shampoo replied happily.

* * *

Ryoga stared at the bucket of water before him. His mother and Nodoka were both waiting, along with Ranma and Akane, as he stood nervously in the Hibiki family yard.

Why was he so worried? He already had a female form... but that one was Akane's. So of course it was cute. But this would be different. It would be him as a girl. And he knew Akane liked girls better. Which left him wondering: what if he wasn't cute enough? Would Akane be disappointed?

Sighing he realised his only option was to take the plunge and pour the bucket over his head.

The world grew, and his clothes grew baggy. All of that was familiar. Though he found himself shrinking further than the new curse led to. If his estimates were right, he was in about the ballpark of Ranma's female height.

Ranma and Akane would both agree with that assessment. Though they also found themselves blushing at how cute Ryoga's face was. Along with those excellent muscles, giving the impression of a diminutive powerlifter.

"I am too gay for Ryoga to look so cute," Akane muttered under her breath.

"Same," Ranma replied quietly, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not sure you can say that in boy mode," Akane replied sharply. Though part of her sternness was a bit of panic. Did this mean Ranma found Ryoga's true girl mode even cuter than his version of her?

"I can say what I want to," Ranma protested, oblivious to Akane's worries.

Now small and cute, Ryoga stood in confusion, still waiting for feedback. "So, how do I look?"

"You look adorable dear," Haruka replied, with a rather large smile. "So much like my sister did when she was your age... only with those cute fangs from your father. And a lot more muscles..."

"Really?" Ryoga asked happily. He'd heard that his aunt had been quite popular in high school, so that was surely a positive comparison? "Ranma, Akane, what do you guys think?"

"I would say the blushing and whispers answer their feelings quite well," Haruka said with a laugh.

Both Ranma and Akane began nodding and smiling.

"You're nearly as cute as my girl form," Ranma said with a laugh.

Akane punched him in the arm. "You're a different, but equal, cute, Ryoga."

Ryoga had that big smile of pure bliss grow across his newly girlish face. They really thought he was cute!

To hammer home the point, Akane walked over and pulled him into a hug. This was followed by a quick peck on the lips.

"It's nice to see you in a girl form I can find cute," she said with a smile before nudging him towards Ranma. She had her own water to prepare now.

As Akane prepared the bucket of instant Nannichuan, Ryoga watched at how Ranma's attention was so focused on Akane. He'd noticed it over the past couple weeks, how Ranma was always watching Akane when she wasn't looking... he wished Ranma would look at him the same. Ryoga still felt like he'd just stolen his way into Ranma's heart by using Akane's face. That he was an awkward third wheel neither of them knew what to do with.

The sound of water splashing drew Ryoga out of his thoughts, and the temporary girl watched at Akane shot up in height. Ryoga was filled with that same strange feeling Ranma gave: being attracted to a male form. Akane's male form was well toned, about the same build as Ranma's, and her face had grown just a touch longer and sharper, giving her a J-pop star-esque handsomeness.

"Nice," Ranma whispered quietly.

"You look very dashing, Akane," Nodoka beamed.

"I'll be happy to declare you a son-in-law on the day you marry Ryoga," Haruka giggled.

Akane blushed and walked over to the boys. She saw Ryoga was _probably_ making the same face he always often did about Ranma in boy form (it was a bit trickier to read him with this new face... but it felt like a safe bet). Ranma however seemed to be waiting for something. Akane wondered for a moment, before remembering this whole plan was to prove she could be a decent boyfriend as well as girlfriend, just like Ryoga.

And a good boyfriend should show initiative.

Akane slid a hand behind Ranma's neck and leaned down to kiss him. Ranma melted into the kiss, somehow feeling more feminine in how he returned it than any kiss they'd had when Ranma was in girl form. Akane found herself deeply enjoying the sensation, even if it confused her slightly.

As their lips broke apart and Akane stared down happily at Ranma. Maybe she felt a bit uncomfortable like this, but if it meant more kisses like that with Ranma then she could get used to that.

The smile Ranma returned was gentle at first, but slid into mischievous after only a moment. "So, Akane... I'd ask what you've got in y'r pocket, but I'm guessin' ya just rather liked that kiss."

Blood instantly drained from Akane's face, though she could certainly tell it was not yet draining from another location. "I didn't know that could happen _that_ easily..."

"It was worst in middle school," the currently small and distinctly female Ryoga muttered. "Would just happen for no reason..."

"Oh, _I_ certainly had reasons," Ranma whispered to Akane.

* * *

Akane fussed with the grey men's yukata. It just felt so boring compared to what she normally wore, but... she'd promised Ranma a date where she'd be the boyfriend. All the awkwardness that came with this form was worth how soft Ranma had turned when she'd used it before. Along with how cute Ryoga's flustered demeanor was when she was romantic in male form.

"Mom, if it's this hard to choose an outfit I'll just go as a guy," Hibiki's cursed voice said from one of the doors down the hallway. (Somehow it was sounding less and less like Akane's own to her.)

"Nonsense. This is the first time I've gotten to properly doll you up for a festival. I just want to do it right," Haruka replied firmly.

Akane giggled a bit, before walking over to eavesdrop on Ranma's changing room.

"Ranma, you look fine without any hair accessories," Nodoka was saying calmly.

"I gotta look extra cute though, ma. It's Tanabata..."

Akane heard Nodoka let out a sigh. "You know, with Ryoga I understand it. A bond between young men and everything, but this new fondness for asking Akane to use Jusenkyo powder... it almost leaves one to wonder if you prefer men."

Akane found herself holding her breath, wanting to hear Ranma's answer, and be terrified he might know she was there.

"Wha-? Ma! No, it ain't that!" Ranma protested. "It's just... I dunno how ta put this in words. Somethin' feels different when she's like that, and... I wanna understand what it is."

* * *

Akane and Ranma walked down the festival street with holding hands. The red haired cutie's head was resting on Akane's (now higher) shoulder as they went, while Hibiki kept an elbow linked with Ranma. The fanged doppelganger was trying to take in all the sights, and ignore how weird it always felt to be in Akane's form when she wasn't.

There was no avoiding it however when Ranma spotted a takoyaki stand and rushed off to flirt for some free food. The other two were left standing in awkward silence, staring at the ground.

"Listen," Hibiki said, not able to take the silence anymore, "I... I'm sorry my mum had me come like this. I just can't say no to her, with how rarely I see her and all."

"It's not a problem, Ryoga," Akane muttered. "I understand."

Hibiki turned and looked up at Akane, taking in her currently male face. It was strange to think that that was the male version of the face her currently wore. He had to wonder if Ranma was going to like Akane's male form better than his own, leaving him a total third wheel. Only... when he looked up at her something about Akane's expression felt heartbreaking.

Ryoga began to form a question when Ranma returned. The redhead was almost buried in takoyaki. "Hey! What's with all the long faces? This is a festival! Here, I'll give ya guys a quarter a my food each."

"Very generous, Ranma," the two muttered in impressive unity.

"You two practice that, right?" Ranma asked, before gobbling up a battered octopus snack. "C'mon. I spotted a place that sellin' crèpes just down the way a bit."

The other two smiled and followed the energetic redhead, but both remained quiet. Akane was focusing on how cute Ranma looked, trying to ignore her own unease. She wasn't sure if it was just her own imagination, but she swore she heard Ranma giggling, and couldn't help smile a little herself.

Hibiki's eyes were, however, on Akane the whole time. His place in this relationship was, in his mind at least, based entirely on Akane's beliefs. After all, it was her face he'd used to sneak into Ranma's heart for good. So if there was something wrong with her... he needed to understand how to address it.

As Ranma's arms grew more and more full with snacks, which the redhead occasionally fed to either of his dates, Hibiki saw Akane's smile grow more hollow. She was almost constantly playing with her hair, or scratching an itch.

Ranma turned to the others with a smile. "Look, Ucchan's got a stall this year! We should go say hi."

"I think we have something else to address first," Hibiki said, stopping in place.

Ranma tilted his head adorably. "Hm?"

"What are you talking about, Ryouga?" Akane asked, fussing with her earlobe as she talked.

"Let's just go somewhere a bit more private first," Hibiki replied.

Ranma opened his mouth to protest, before shrugging. "Alright, P-chan... We'll pop inta the woods a moment. The bit by the road though. Too noisy there to be filled with couples smackin'."

Hibiki nodded, and followed the others into a thicket. The sound of cars driving past seemed like they would definitely ruin any romantic mood to the place.

"So, spill," Ranma said.

"I," Hibiki began, before coming to a halt. "Er, I think it's Akane's place to say something."

"About what?" Akane asked.

"I've been watching you, you've been squirming this whole time," Hibiki replied flatly.

Akane tried to deny it, but the way Hibiki was staring up at her judgmentally with her normal face... it felt to the girl-turned-boy like her conscience given form. "I... yeah, okay. I'm uncomfortable. I'm new to the whole 'magical transformation' thing, so I've got to get used to this form, yet. E-even if the idea of getting used to it feels deeply wrong in my gut..."

"It feels... but why didn't ya say somethin', Akane?" Ranma asked. "Ya spent a whole buncha time in that mode when ya first tried it, and ya didn't say anythin' when I asked ya ta go on a boy date for tonight..."

"I... well I need to get used to it, don't I? You need me to be a boyfriend and a girlfriend, just like Ryoga, don't you?" Akane asked, trying to keep emotions in check as she looked down at Ranma. (He looked even tinier and more in need of protection with this added height she had.)

"A-Akane... I don't need ya ta be anythin' but yourself. Is... is that why you've been spendin' more time in the sun and liftin' weights and stuff? Are ya tryin' ta be more like Ryoga?"

"Yeah. I've seen the way you look at his cursed form... I don't need you to lie and say that you don't like his version more," Akane replied, bringing a hand up to rest on the bridge of her nose. "Honestly... I'm not even the best version of me."

"Looking at me? What do you mean? He's always watching _you_!" Hibiki replied.

"I've been lookin' at both a' ya, you dorks! I was just sorta too nervous to have either of ya catch me, but I guess I wasn't payin' enough attention to where the one I wasn't watchin' was lookin'," Ranma said, trying to decrease his volume after the initial outburst. "I... well I guess that at I know I ain't alone in feelin' I'm not worthy of you two."

"Really?" Akane asked, looking over to her 'boys', and seeing honesty in their faces. "I... alright. But I still know that you totally melted when I kissed you like this, Ranma."

"Well... I... I guess I like when ya take the lead? And... I guess I kinda felt like I was allowed ta really go 'girl' if ya were in boy form," Ranma said, half mumbling as he nervously admitted things. "I just kinda liked goin' soft and girly with ya."

"You never let me take the lead," Hibiki replied.

"Of course not, P-chan. If you take the lead we'd end up at the wrong place... somehow. An' plus... I dunno, I feel like I still gotta compete with ya, even when it's cuddlin' or kissin'."

Akane couldn't help burst into laughter. "I think I've figured it out. You want to be Ryoga's boyfriend, but my girlfriend, don't you, Ranma?"

The redhead blushed as crimson as their hair. "I... yeah. I'd kinda like that. E-even if Ucchan might kill me for it."

As the relief washed over Ranma, they too began to giggle, and Hibiki joined in. After a few moments of release the three began heading back to the main festival.

"How about you, P-chan? You want ta be a girlfriend?" Ranma asked, batting their eyes flirtingly at their boyfriend.

"Hey, come on!" Hibiki shot back. He was about to put up a defense (of some sort...) when he realised one of the trees was giggling.

The other two noticed as well, and walked over to the rather thick, but short, oak.

"I'm so clever," the tree muttered, wiggling forward, towards the main festival.

Ranma leaned forward and rapped on the side of it. "Yo, Tsubasa, anybody home?"

The tree spun around, and a very grumpy, but cute, face glared at the three of them. " _Ranma_... Your time is up! I've got the perfect plan to steal Ukyo back from you."

"Alright, one: ya never had Ucchan, so ya can't steal her 'back', and two: she and I broke up."

Tsubasa paled a bit, as his jaw dropped. "R-really? I... well, that just means she's single!"

Before anyone could correct him Tsubasa began bounding off towards Ukyo's stall.

"Who, or what, was that, exactly?" Hibiki asked.

"Tsubasa. A guy pretending to be a mailbox pretending to be a tree pretending to be a girl; although possibly not in that exact order," Akane replied.

Hibiki nodded and hurried after the laughing tree. The three caught up just as Tsubasa rounded to the front of Ucchan's stall.

"Ukyo! Ukyo! I'm back, and I'm worthy of you at last," Tsubasa declared, branches on his tree disguise gesticulating wildly.

Ukyo's eye twitched, but she focused on continuing to serve her customers (who were looking at the apparent tree/cute girl with apprehension).

"C'mon! I know we kind of parted poorly, but I've reflected on what went wrong," Tsubasa said.

"I am very sorry miss, but Ukyo-sama is working currently," Konatsu said softly from her place at Ukyo's side. "Perhaps another time?"

Tsubasa's face scrunched scrunched up into a quite adorable pout. "Ukyo! I didn't travel all the way to China and back in the name of love, just for you to let your waitress brush me off!"

Her last customers now firmly scared off by this angry forest spirit, Ukyo turned to glare at Tsubasa. "Was I not firm enough before?"

"I fixed the one problem you had with me," Tsubasa declared confidently.

"... Your entire personality?" Ukyo asked.

"Hah, you're such a kidder, Ukyo. Nah, this!" Tsubasa announced, bursting out of the tree in a cloud of confetti.

As the wave of brightly coloured paper settled, those gathered saw Tsubasa's new outfit. The miniskirt and thigh high socks weren't a major surprise (though those thighs seemed a bit fuller than before). No, it was the t-shirt with a low v-neck displaying ample cleavage that led to shock. (Roughly no one noticed that Tsubasa had pulled also off the wig he'd been wearing to reveal his now dark brown hair.)

"See! If a dweeb like Ranma can be girl enough for you with one of those curses, then surely I'm more than good enough!" Tsubasa declared haughtily.

Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane stared in shock. Meanwhile Konatsu's eye began to twitch. It really wasn't fair...

"Ah man, why do you get to have a bust that big," Hibiki grumbled, only to have his ear yanked by Akane.

"What do you mean by that?" Akane demanded, leaning down to match what her normal height way.

"I was comparing to my other girl form, I swear, Akane," Hibiki replied.

Tsubasa however wasn't paying attention, being too busy with leaning forward over the grill to give Ukyo a good view of his recently acquired assets.

"So, what do you say?" Tsubasa asked, with bedroom eyes.

Just before being slammed into the table by a karate chop to the head from behind.

"What confused boy doing, back here flirting with Shampoo's new _airen_?" a clearly annoyed Chinese cutie asked as she pulled Tsubasa up by the scruff of the neck. "Aiya! You have breasts now. Go to Jusenkyo? Or maybe just get surgery?"

"A curse," Tsubasa answered, annoyed to be held up like a kitten. "But what do you mean by 'new beloved'?"

"Shampoo has renounced Ranma. Engaged to Ukyo now," Shampoo replied flatly. "Don't become obstacle for Shampoo."

"It-it's up to Ukyo-sama who she chooses!" Konatsu blurted, trying her best not to look at Tsubasa.

"I've known her the longest!" Tsubasa declared, before being tossed into a neighbouring stall by Shampoo.

Shampoo wore a predatory smile for a moment as she winked at Konatsu, before tackling Ukyo.

"Gah! Shampoo! Get o-" Ukyo began to protest, before Shampoo planted a kiss on her lips.

The pair were quickly pried apart by Konatsu's use of Ukyo's battle spatula. That's when the fight started.

* * *

"If I figure out who threw that kettle..." Akane muttered, as she tried to rebunch the bottom of her now much too long Yukata as they walked home.

"We never even got to the temple," Ranma muttered, barely noticing that their own yukata was still much too short. The black haired sometimes-boy was still riding the strange high of having finally admitted to preferring the idea of being Akane's girlfriend.

Ryoga was feeling much more self conscious about being in a women's yukata while male, and so remained quiet. Though he did shoot the occasional glance to how cute Ranma still looked, hair done up with adorable accessories.

"We should probably get some cold water before we get back to the dojo," Ryoga mentioned, realising Nodoka might not respond well to Ranma's current appearance.

"Oh? I suppose," Ranma replied absently.

* * *

Kodachi sat patiently in the waiting foyer of Tatewaki's _ryokan_. Unfortunately her 'sister' had recovered from his nervous breakdown enough to protest the accommodations. Which was quite rude, as Kodachi had ensured he got some of the best in Japan.

" _Dear Sister_ ," Tatewaki spat, attempting to sound menacing despite how the voice of his new form so closely matched that which he had as a child. "It was your instruction that I be deprived of warm baths, was it not?"

"I didn't want to give your poor attendants a shock," Kodachi replied, laughing to herself.

Tatewaki glared in silence as they left the building, until they had reached the safety of the family limo. Pulling open the mini fridge and helping himself to a can of lychee juice, the still female Tatewaki gave a confident smile.

"You will be glad to know, cruel sister, that I have found time to meditate on matters while _enjoying_ my little vacation."

"Ohoho, and have you realised the folly of your ways?" Kodachi asked, still finding the whole situation of her brother's temporary transformation quite hilarious.

"Indeed. I came to understand the reason I was so drawn to the pig-tai-er, Saotome. A warrior's heart such as mine own can never connect to the delicate heart of any maiden. But Saotome's heart holds the same fire of a warrior as my own," Tatewaki explained.

"So you prefer boys now? I do remember you trying to buy a copy of _barazoku_ when we were younger," Kodachi replied, struggling to avoid breaking out into hysterical laughter at the tomato red Tatewaki's face went.

"You know very well that I misunderstood the purpose of that magazine!" Tatewaki shouted, crushing the can he held (despite his hands being daintier than usual). "No. I shall simply court Saotome's feminine form, and when I have finished I shall have made a woman of her... yet she will retain an understanding of the warrior's heart, making her the perfect bride!"

Kodachi couldn't resist any longer and burst into laughter. As her cackling calmed itself into mere giggles, she gained enough poise to reply. "Unless of course Ranma-sama manages to make a woman of you first, dear _sister_."

"My first task shall be a warm bath, and then never again will I be afflicted with this dainty form!" Tatewaki shouted.


	12. Chapter 12: Keep Breathing

**Chapter 12: The Trick is to Keep Breathing**

Ranma and Ryoga sat, leaned against a tree, trying to enjoy the shade, as Hiroshi and Daisuke continued to hope for aid in their newest ignoble quest. The fact that Ryoga was in male form, but his school uniform officially remained the girls' dress, drew attention only from one particularly reclusive first year who'd missed the gossip of Hibiki's reveal.

"Hiroshi, I already told you: they only let me into the girls' locker room for Akane's sake," Ryoga grumbled. "Just getting a Nyannichuan curse wouldn't be enough."

"What about Ranma, though?" Daisuke asked.

The redhead rolled their eyes. "I've got a boyfriend, and I've started letting Akane call me her girlfriend. I've been labelled an 'honourary girl' already. You guys would need to _at least_ get boyfriends on top of a curse."

The two lads thought it over, and seemed to come to a conclusion at the same time.

"Hiroshi, I might have a proposal for you," said Daisuke.

"Daisuke, if it's what I think it is, then yes. That seems like an excellent plan," said Hiroshi.

"Well, good luck finding Nyannichuan. And send me an invite to the weddin'," Ranma added, chuckling a bit.

"Invite? You'd be my maid of honour!" Daisuke and Hiroshi declared in unison, before turning to each other.

"Hey! Who said you'd get the dress?" Daisuke demanded, laughing away.

"You've seen my sister. I'll obviously be the cute one," Hiroshi replied with the straightest face he could manage, before collapsing into hysterics.

Ranma just shook their head and laughed a little, before shifting to lean against Ryoga. The fanged boy couldn't help but grin. Unfortunately the moment of calm was interrupted by sight of a tall would-be samurai strolling their way. (Ryoga silently confirmed to himself that, as with Mousse, having seen Kuno female did not cause any attraction to his male form. Unlike Ranma or Akane...)

"Pi-er, Saotome," Kuno began. "I have come to provide a peace offering."

The redhead just gave Kuno a silent lidded stare.

"To make amends for my past _improper_ behaviour, I would like to invite ye to my own abode when our daily lessons are completed. A private meeting between _men_ , where I pray that your opinion of me shall improve," the tall kendoist announced, paying little heed to the daggers both Ryoga and Ranma were staring him. (Nor even noticing Ryoga's wearing the girls' uniform.)

"Just me? Whadda 'bout Akane? Ain't ya owin' her an apology too?" Ranma asked.

Kuno's face scrunched up in silent annoyance for a moment, before he finally gave a reply. "I shall make peace with Akane later. I pray you will give me this chance at redemption?"

Ranma let out a defeated sigh. "Fine... I'll give ya one last chance. But if ya do anythin' dumb, I'm gonna ask Cologne ta turn ya into a frog or somethin'."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually accepted his invitation," Akane grumbled while offering Ranma and Hibiki (who was once more in cursed mode for class) the cookies she'd just made.

She may have had to spend all lunch working on the home-ec cookies assignment, but the end result were actually okay this year. They were a little dryer than the ones Ryoga had made, but otherwise about the same.

"I figure I'll just knock him around a bit if he does anythin' dumb, and I might be able ta grab some free grub," Ranma replied with an offhanded shrug.

"Alright. I've still got a weird feeling in my gut though," Akane muttered.

"That's just from eatin' too many a Ryoga's cookies. He put way too much sugar in 'em," Ranma said, the black haired boy laughing at their own wit.

"It was my first time baking cookies," Hibiki grumbled, glaring over at Ranma.

* * *

Ranma casually followed after Sasuke through the winding hallways of the Kuno mansion. So far Sasuke had needed to be saved from boobytraps by the handsome black haired teen on five separate occasions. Two or three was normal, but five meant Sasuke was distracted. The degree to which he was sweating also made Ranma raise an eyebrow.

Ranma figured it was probably knowledge that Tatewaki was about to botch this little tête-a-tête with his usual bombastics. (Though, obviously, Ranma wouldn't have worded it quite like that.)

Sasuke came to a halt, and turned to give Ranma a nervous once over, before sliding open a surprisingly plain door.

Inside Ranma saw a small tatami matted room. Kuno sat quietly with the necessities for a tea ceremony before him. The tall Kendoist gave only the slightest signal to acknowledge their presence as Sasuke ushered Ranma into the room.

Sitting down sloppily across from Tatewaki (to annoy him, as Ranma knew perfectly well the correct behaviour at a tea ceremony), the black haired teen waited to see what nonsense was about to emerge.

"To beg your forgiveness, I shall humble mine own self, and present ye with an offering of tea," Tatewaki announced, his over confident tone rather conflicting with the words he'd said.

Ranma was impressed to see that Tatewaki generally had the ritual motions of a tea ceremony down quite well. There was a brief pause or two as the tall teen tried to remember the next step, but he definitely wasn't just filling in with improvisation. Finally a single small cup of hot tea was presented to Ranma.

Deciding to return the surprising respect that Tatewaki was showing them, Ranma slid into a proper _seiza_ seating and took the cup. Quietly sipping, they felt the tea had some deeply unusual flavours involved, but knew not to be too surprised the Kuno's might have a strange taste in tea.

"I gotta say, you're certainly bein' better with this than I-" Ranma began, before finding themself freezing up. Suddenly it was as if their tongue no longer cared for the orders being given.

"Bow," Tatewaki said flatly.

Ranma's body did exactly as ordered, while Ranma struggled internally against whatever was happening.

Tatewaki's face was overcome by a smug grin. "So sister's little recipe doth work. Excellent."

Ranma swore silently that they would give Kuno the beating of a lifetime once these drugs wore off. For the meantime though, they stayed frozen in a deep bow. Ranma could only watch as Tatewaki stood up and slid one of the wall panels open, revealing another room.

"Come hither."

Ranma's body did as told, walking towards the taller teen. The floor in this new room was wooden, with slots for drainage. A small tub sat in one corner, and a simple shower head in another. Ranma was annoyed, but not overly surprised, when the order to turn the cold water on happened.

As the redhead turned around, seething internally, Tatewaki felt the need to boast as he ordered the focus of his obsessions to follow him. "I suppose thou feel the fool now, Saotome? Fear not though, after this initial unpleasantness thine heart shall be unwaveringly mine own."

Ranma decided to tune out Kuno's ramblings that followed while focusing on trying to regain control. What little snippets they did pay attention too felt less and less connected to reality as the conversation went on. Though Ranma found their own vision starting to grow a touch out of focus as the rambling went on, seemingly to accompany Kuno's departure from reality.

Ranma's heart felt like it had dropped out of their body as they realised they'd followed Kuno into his bedroom. As the order to remove their shirt and baggy pants came, Ranma's entire will was by this point focused on trying to scream. Instead of a scream escaping their lips, the sensation of Kuno leaning in for a kiss hit them. His hands moved to places Ranma was rather uncomfortable with as well.

"Come now, I shall bed thee, and win the maidenly half of that heart," Tatewaki stated, manic energies filling his voice. "Seat thyself."

Ranma's body did as ordered, and sat on the foot of the bed. Luckily Tatewaki seemed lost in admiring Ranma's female form for a few moments. It was not long enough though, and he leaned in for another kiss. Only to spring back from Ranma mere moments after their lips touched.

Ranma's eyes were now barely able to process how Tatewaki was struggling at his neck after slamming into a wall. The dark shape of what must have been Kodachi appeared blurrily in Ranma's peripheral vision.

"You! You..." Kodachi began, pausing when she found herself lacking a harsh enough word for her views of Tatewaki at that moment. Instead, judging by the sounds, she spat on him. "I would kill you now, but I suspect I shall find a harsher punishment given time."

"How dare thou interrupt!" Tatewaki protested.

Ranma heard the sounds of what had to be Kodachi's ribbon cracking in the air, and the smacking as it hit Tatewaki. However, by this point sight was not something Ranma could claim to have, only seeing the vaguest blurs. Ranma also noticed that their breathing was beginning to stutter and feel like a struggle.

The sudden sensation of a hand on their wrist (surely Kodachi's? It felt too delicate to be Tatewaki's) distracted Ranma. The simple order 'follow' was spoken, a feminine voice that Ranma knew for sure was Kodachi's. Ranma's feet were barely hitting the ground, Kodachi was pulling them along so quickly.

Suddenly they came to a halt, Ranma stumbling into the taller girl.

"I can't believe he... and to... ah, there it is. Ranma-sama! Drink this!" Kodachi said, her voice dripping with panic.

Ranma's body obeyed as soon as the vessel was placed in their hand. Only the faintest of flavour reached through to Ranma's mind, but that tiny hint made Ranma suddenly miss Akane's worst cooking. Apparently the effects on the body were ever more pronounced, and Ranma felt themself throwing up violently, seeming emptying every last trace of matter in their stomach.

Exhausted, all the shivering teen could do was ensure that their collapsing was in a different direction from where they'd thrown up. Luckily Kodachi caught them and pulled them onto a lounge chair of some sort.

Ranma's petite frame continued to shiver uncontrollably as they sat there. Yet their breathing had returned relatively to normal. Sight still hadn't returned when Kodachi's form slid down beside Ranma and she held the smaller girl. Ranma couldn't help recoiling slightly at any contact.

"Don't worry. This is for body warmth," Kodachi explained, as Ranma felt a heavy blanket land upon them. "I can't believe that idiot used one of my abandoned formulas... it's a good thing Sasuke is such a bad liar."

"H-huh?" was all Ranma could manage, giving in to the desire for warmth and leaning towards Kodachi.

"That formula, it affects the control of muscles. Voluntary muscle control becomes controlled by the brain's auditory regions. But involuntary muscle groups... they would just cease their functions, whatever I tried," Kodachi explained. "The dosage that... unspeakable idiot gave you was at least ten times the lethal dose when left untreated."

"Y-you're q-quite angry... ai-ain't ya bein' a bit of a hypo... hypa... a dang, I can't think right," Ranma muttered.

"Hypocrite? I... well, I suppose I understand how you might get that impression, but all I ever tried to steal from you was a simple kiss. Surely you can recognise that is rather a different level of behaviour?" Kodachi replied, although she sounded honestly regretful. Tatewaki's taking things to unspeakable lengths was bringing some of her past 'playfulness' into a darker view.

"An' y-you made the stuff he gave me," Ranma replied, blinking a bit as some degree of sight returned to their perception.

"It had only ever been intended for a few light hearted pranks to harass some of my less pleasant classmates. I would never have used it for such a... vile purpose."

Ranma nodded, and realised that they were honestly quite exhausted. It was only a few moments later that they were asleep in Kodachi's arms.

* * *

Ranma woke slowly to find themself alone in a large plush bed. Looking out the large window that dominated the wall to Ranma's right it seemed that this room was several stories up, probably near the top of the Kuno mansion. In the distance Ranma was sure they could make out the skyscrapers of central Tokyo.

As they absently watched the view for a few moments the redhead grew aware of a soft beeping noise. Turning, they realised some sort of medical equipment had been set up, a pulse reader was on their finger, an IV drip attached to their arm, and one or two other bits sensors were stuck to them. Ranma was briefly tempted to rip it all off, but they suspected that would set off alarms. With the way their head was aching already that was just about the last thing Ranma felt like dealing with.

Instead the martial artist sat up, wincing a bit at pain shot through their head, before shifting to better enjoy the view. It seemed to be midday, which left Ranma to wonder just how long they had been out.

"Kodachi-sama will be along shortly," a soft feminine voice informed Ranma.

Turning, Ranma saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-20s, wearing dark purple button up medical scrubs. Her smile was as calm and soft as her voice.

"Was I out long enough that Kodachi had time ta hire medical staff?" Ranma asked, wondering where this woman came from.

"No, no. I have worked with the young mistress for many years. It is merely usual etiquette in this household for only the head servant to be seen by guests. This honour has only recently fallen upon myself," the woman explained.

"Only recently... so, wait, Sasuke was the head servant?" Ranma asked, pausing long enough for the woman to nod. "What happened ta him?"

The woman's face darkened. "He was complicit in the recent unpleasantness. The lady of the house has stripped him of his position."

Ranma opened their mouth to ask the woman more, when the doors to the room burst open. Kodachi appeared, face wrapt in joy and the sight of her beloved awake. The tall girl rushed forward, and pulled the smaller figure of Ranma into a firm hug.

"Oh Ranma-sama, I was so worried. When you fainted... I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," she explained, pulling out of the hug and placing her hands on Ranma's shoulders so she could look at the smaller girl while talking to her. "The worst part was suspecting your birth form would dilute the compound better, and could increase your recovery odds, but not knowing if the process of changing could impact your body's defenses negatively. Sadly I had no opportunity to run trials... all I could do was pace about and worry."

"Well, I'm better now, ain't I?" Ranma asked.

Kodachi suddenly leaned in, and Ranma was worried the girl was going for a kiss. Instead however she seemed to merely be staring deeply into Ranma's eyes.

"Saccade frequency still seems significantly higher than usual," the girl stated, confusing Ranma. "Ah, yes. The sciences are not your focus... Saccade are subconscious high frequency eye motions, done to help your brain map three dimensional space, amongst other things. Your breath also remains shallow according to the monitors. So, you are mending, but far from better."

"Pheh, gimme a couple a minutes on my feet, and I'll be fine," Ranma replied casually, trying to brush off the taller girl's concern. "I should pro'lly get ta school. Akane and Ryoga'll be worryin' 'bout me."

Kodachi nodded, and stood up. "Of course. Academics are important on their own as well. There are an assortment of clothes in the closet just there. Wear whatever you wish today, the rest shall be delivered to the Tendo residence if you should choose to return there. Though I do so wish you would stay with me, at the very least for monitoring these next few days."

"Lemme think about it," Ranma offered, with their mind already made up to return to the Tendo's.

Kodachi offered a surprisingly genuine smile, before removing the various monitors and the IV drip from Ranma. Ranma stretched, and waited for her to leave before heading over to what turned out to be a walk in closet. The selection of clothing surprised Ranma. There was both masculine and feminine clothing, and the masculine clothing included outfits tailored to fit both Ranma's forms. The feminine clothing was girl mode sized only, and Ranma wondered why they felt a little disappointed at that, before ignoring the issue, and changing out of the medical gown they'd been wearing. After a bit of musing, Ranma chose some black skinny jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and a red bomber jacket with white accents all cut for girl mode (as Ranma wasn't going to mess with changing if Kodachi was still worried it might make them worse). They weren't sure if it counted as masculine or feminine, but they liked the look right now.

* * *

Akane and Hibiki were sitting on the edge of the field as they watched the boys' gym class engaged in a game of soccer. Both were a little bored, and wondering just what Ranma had been up to, not returning home the night before, though they reasoned it was _Kuno_. He certainly wasn't a threat, so Ranma must have just gotten distracted by something.

Absently, Akane leaned over and brushed Hibiki's bangs out of his eyes. "You're hair is really getting longer now."

"I, well... yeah. I was thinking that I get to have two different hair lengths with this curse, so maybe I'd try growing out my hair in cursed form?" the cursed boy offered awkwardly.

Akane couldn't help but smile at how his nervous smiles showed off his cute fangs. (Something she felt comfortable finding cute whatever form he was in, since those fangs were 100% Ryouga.) "I suppose you do get to cheat at it. You can take care of your hair when it's short, and then, knowing Jusenkyo, it will be just as healthy when it's long again. If I still wanted long hair I would be jealous."

"You don't?" Hibiki asked, surprised. "I thought basically all girls did..."

"Nah, short hair is so much easier to manage," Akane replied.

Any further conversation they might have had died at the sight of both Ranma _and_ Kodachi walking out onto the field in Furinkan's girls' gym uniform. Ranma seemed more embarrassed than anything by Kodachi's presence. A fact that caused both Akane and Hibiki to narrow their eyes as the two approached.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Akane asked, glaring as Kodachi sat down beside Ranma just beside them.

"Bein' paranoid... says I can't even join in on gym class today," Ranma replied, pouting.

"It's not paranoid. It's a reasonable precaution. With anyone who was less exquisite a specimen of humanity, I would be amazed if they had regained consciousness by this time tomorrow. Strenuous physical activity is simply out of the question," Kodachi stated.

Both Hibiki and Akane's glares were quickly replaced by looks of concern, as they processed Kodachi's words.

"Wait, what!? Ranma, what happened?" Hibiki asked, the tanned teen leaning in close to the face of the other boy-turned-girl in hopes that proximity would somehow answer the question.

"Gah! Ryoga, ya don't need ta get up in my face. Kuno just drugged my tea, is all. Kodachi helped me out a little," Ranma replied.

"Just drugged your tea? Ranma-sama, there is masculine confidence, and then there is... willful ignorance," Kodachi fumed.

"Ranma's always got to show off," Akane replied, finding it weird she was now trying to calm Kodachi down. " _Especially_ towards his boyfriend... those two have a constant competition of manliness going on."

"Boyfriend?" Kodachi asked, looking over the apparent second Akane she'd been told was Tendo.

"I, yeah," Hibiki replied nervously. "Sorry about the lie earlier, but we were trying to keep the issue covered up... I've got a curse that-"

"Is very similar to Ranma's," Akane cut in. She did not trust Kodachi with the knowledge of her spring.

"Huh," Kodachi replied, looking Hibiki over.

* * *

To the surprise of all, Kodachi had stayed by Ranma's side the rest of the school day. The fact she wore a Furinkan uniform just added to the surreal feeling. As the day came to an end, the whole trio had to admit she'd been remarkably well behaved (compared to expectations, only surprising Ranma with hugs three times during the afternoon, and managing to avoid picking any fights).

She continued to follow the three of them as Hibiki slipped into the nurse's office. When Ryoga emerged Kodachi was clearly surprised to have this new suitor of Ranma's be one of the pigtailed teen's main rivals.

"That is certainly a shift," Kodachi remarked, as they headed outside.

"Yeah, though the height change isn't as bad as Ranma's," Ryoga replied.

Things remained a surreal awkward as the four of them walked to the Tendo home. Upon reaching the front door Kodachi stopped.

"Ranma-sama, I take it you have decided to return to your regular, modest, lodgings?" Kodachi asked.

"I.. well, yeah. Nice ta be somewhere that isn't boobytrapped if I take a wrong turn on the way to the bathroom," Ranma replied.

"Very well," Kodachi said, her tone cold as she turned sharply away. "I shall see to it that my gifts are sent promptly."

"Y-ya don't haveta," Ranma told her (though, to be perfectly honest, Ranma had rather liked some of the clothes they'd seen in that closet).

The three watched as Kodachi bounded off, her usual laughter absent.

As Akane and Ryoga watched her leave, still trying to understand why she was acting so much more... _normal_ than usual, the pair suddenly found Ranma's delicate hands clamping onto on wrist each and dragging them quickly to the dojo.

Once the petite teen saw the dojo was indeed empty they yanked their partners in, and spun round to shut the door. Then Ranma's small form froze, staring at the closed door.

"Ranma, what's up?" Akane asked.

The small redhead began quivering, and by the time they turned around their face was covered in tears. Ranma practically fell onto Akane, clutching ahold desperately.

"He...he tried ta... ta..." Ranma muttered barely audibly through the tears.

Ranma's sobbing calmed slightly as Ryoga moved in to hug the other two. The three sat down, with both doing their best to comfort Ranma. It would be a few minutes for the redhead could explain what happened the night before.

"It's okay, Ranma," Akane whispered as she kissed Ranma on the forehead. "You're home now. And you're safe... I just wish Kodachi had told us. I would have been there at your bedside if I'd known."

"The same for me," Ryoga added, gently stroking Ranma's hair.

Ranma smiled tearfully, before burying their face into Ryoga's firm chest, before muttering something.

"Pardon?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma pulled back a little, and looked away from their two partners. "I was just sayin' that I'm s'pposed to be a guy... this kinda thing ain't supposed ta be a fear of mine."

Akane placed a hand firmly on Ranma's shoulder and turned the smaller girl around. "Ranma, these things can and do happen to guys too, but it shouldn't be something anyone has to fear. No blame lies on you for this."

* * *

It was quite late when Kodachi was informed she had guests. Walking up to the main level of the building she patted down her hair and pulled her clothing into place a little better, attempting her best to look presentable.

Sliding a door open, she was greeted by the deeply unamused faces of Ryoga and Akane.

"Why on earth didn't you tell us!?" Akane shouted.

"Ranma almost died! And we didn't know anything about it!" Ryoga bellowed.

For a moment Kodachi looked like a deer stunned by headlights, having not been prepared for this level of anger. Pausing to assess the situation and realise that it likely was warranted, she gave an apologetic bow to both of them.

"I am sorry. I will be perfectly honest that it did not occur to me. Between outrage at... Tatewaki and Sasuke, and worry about Ranma-sama's health I was not in the most grounded mental state," she explained, before standing straight again.

The two guests were not impressed, though took some solace in the genuineness of her apology. That her slight had not been intentional helped a little bit.

"Is that blood on your cheek?" Akane asked, as she properly took in Kodachi's current state.

The tall girl dab her cheek lightly with her fingers, confirming there was indeed blood. "Ah... yes. Apologies. I would have washed it off if I had realised."

"Where did it come from?" Ryoga asked as he realised it was not the girl's own.

"I am dealing with a former family member at this time. At this point it is mostly a stress relief. His actual punishment... I have not yet settled upon."

Akane and Ryoga both exchanged a quick glance.

"I could definitely-" Ryoga began.

"No. Ryoga, you are not getting involved in this. I know you want to avenge your boyfriend, but Kodachi seems to have everything under control," Akane cut him off.

"Ranma's your girlfriend too, don't tell me-"

"No!" Akane countered, trying to suppress the parts of her brain very much wanting to get involved.

She knew that she'd almost certainly snap more than her conscience would be able to abide, and that Ryoga was in much the same state. Ryoga was able to read the pleading look in Akane's eyes, and came to grasp just what she meant.

"I will tell him you two dropped by, I'm sure that hearing you were tempted to visit will be quite effective on its own," Kodachi said with a smug grin, before adding her signature laugh.

Once the pair had left Kodachi let her facade drop away a bit. The fact that Ranma not only had a boyfriend, but was also referred to as being a girlfriend made her feel a bit odd. She accepted she didn't know Ranma as well as she'd like, but... could she really have been so off about the plucky martial artist?

Well, if Tatewaki would no longer be there to drive her crazy, maybe she would transfer to dear father's school and find out.


	13. Chapter 13: It Never Ends

**Chapter 13: It Never Ends**

Nodoka had been giving Ryoga cooking lessons ever since she and Haruka agreed they would pass their family recipes down to all the potential mothers in the trio. While admitting Ranma might one day be a mother himself had been strange for Nodoka, her conversations with Haruka had helped both women accept the idea.

Right now though, cooking lessons were not at the top of Nodoka's mind. After that night where her son had visited the Kunos' and not come home, Ranma had spent nearly a week male. On the two brief occasions she'd caught Ranma female they'd been panicky and headed seeking hot water.

Nodoka might have been forced to admit some time ago that she was not the best at maternal intuition and instincts, but even she could tell something had happened. She could also tell that both Ryoga and Akane knew, but seemed to have sworn to secrecy. That she was locked out of something so important for her own child hurt deeply.

She was quite glad that Ryoga wasn't a very good liar.

"Ryoga, dear," Nodoka began, as she watched him pull a bag of rice up from a cupboard. "I think we should sit down and have a little talk today."

"I-uh, okay," Ryoga replied as he put the rice down on the counter, before coming over to sit at the kitchen table. "What is it? I... I know I'm not really all that good at cooking, but between your lessons and school, I hope I'm learning well enough?"

"Oh no dear, it's not that," Nodoka replied reassuringly. "You're a quite admirable and enthusiastic student. No, it's about another matter."

Ryoga let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to Ranma?" Nodoka asked softly.

Ryoga froze, terror filling his eyes. "Uh... _whatdoyoumean_?"

"Ryoga, I may have been absent for much of his life, but I am trying my best to be a good mother to Ranma. And... as much as it confuses me, I recognise that sometimes he is more of a daughter. Yet this last week, even when he has that slightly nervous look that usually leads to him finding some excuse to change to female... he doesn't," Nodoka explained. "Please. Tell me what happened."

Ryoga began to stutter a defense, but then his eyes locked with hers. Seeing the pained look on her face, Ryoga's position collapsed. "I... he was worried you'd consider him unmanly for it."

"Please. Let me be there for him," Nodoka pleaded.

Ryoga swallowed nervously.

* * *

Ranma stood on one foot atop the butt of a spear, its head driven into the mud at the bottom of the Tendo koi pond. It was a perilous place to try and meditate, but Ranma hoped the physical focus needed might quiet their turbulent mind. That first night home, spent in girl mode to help the physical recovery, had ended in nothing but nightmares. And a 3:15 am appointment with a warm bath.

It was a disturbing enough memory in birth form, but there was an insolation to be found. It was something that had happened to a girl's body. This male body had been barely involved. And yet... Ranma's heart knew it was all the same.

Groaning in frustration, Ranma hoped down from the tiny perch to the grass just beyond the pond. Unsure what compelled them, Ranma turned around and looked down at the reflection of a black haired boy in the water. With the glare of the sun and the gentle ripples from a soft breeze, Ranma's reflection seemed to lack the pain in his eyes that Ranma knew was currently in their own.

Sighing, Ranma crouched over and ran their fingers through the water gentle, disturbing the reflection.

"Sorry pal, I needed to talk to _her_ right now," Ranma whispered, wishing that somehow the slight contact with the water could change their reflection without changing themself.

Ranma realised someone was watching, and turned to see their mother standing in the doorway of the engawa. Ranma was so worried that they'd been overheard that they almost didn't notice the tears running down Nodoka's face.

Ranma rushed over, hopping up beside their mother, ready to ask what had happened. Yet instead, they found themselves wrapped in a tight hug.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ranma," Nodoka gasped.

"M-ma, what's wrong?" Ranma asked, some deep corner of their mind convinced they'd be handed white robes for seppuku any second.

Instead they were greet by Nodoka's tearful face looking up into their eyes, and her hand cupping their cheek. "I... I talked to Ryoga. He didn't want to tell me, which just makes this so much worse... no one should ever have to fear their mother knowing about something like this. I..."

Nodoka stepped back a bit, and pulled a piece of paper from her kimono. Ranma watched, confused as to just what was going to happen, and struggling as their entire body screamed for them to run. Instead they held their ground as Nodoka showed them the contract, only for her to then tear it clean in two.

Ranma was stunned as she let the two bits of paper drop, both their and Nodoka's eyes watching as a light breeze blew them out onto the grass.

"I should have done that a long time ago... to be honest, I should have never accepted your father's pledge in the first place. You just had looked so happy to mark the contract, and I was so wrapped up in romantic ideals of chivalry that your father had won me over with... I somehow convinced myself it was what you wanted. Well, that and-no. Now isn't the time to talk about me own issues," Nodoka said, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned and locked eyes with Ranma. "You are a model of manhood, Ranma. But that stems from your sense of honour, something which I have only recently come to understand, from watching both you and Ryoga in either of your forms, stands truly above and separate from any matters of gender."

"Ma, I..." Ranma began, before pulling their mother into a tight hug, and finding themself crying in male form.

It would be a while before Ranma was grounded enough to explain to their mother what happened. The pair had gone off to the dojo for a bit more privacy, as Ranma went into details they'd avoided with Ryoga and Akane. The added time, and slight defense of their current form, helped make it a little easier. The biggest factor however was just how much Nodoka looked like their female form, and how, on some level, it helped Ranma feel as if this was their masculinity apologising for letting their female side down. (Maybe all that compartmentalising wasn't the healthiest, but Ranma wasn't really sure how else to handle who they were.)

Drying their eyes, Ranma felt a world lighter. "Thanks, ma. I needed ta get this off my chest. And... well, I was wonderin' if you could maybe give me some a' those lessons on bein' a girl you were tryin' ta give me, y'know, before? Especially if I'm gonna be wearin' a weddin' dress for Akane one d-I mean for Ryoga one day."

Nodoka gave Ranma a gentle smile. "I don't know, being Ryoga's husband and Akane's wife might still be an option. I'll talk it over with Haruka. And yes, I will be more than happy to have some mother-daughter time with you."

Ranma blushed and awkwardly excused themself. Hurrying upstairs, Ranma felt like it was time to face their femininity again, and headed towards the shared bedroom, planning to grab some cute shorts and a feminine cut t-shirt.

The plan drew rather short by the sight of Hibiki sitting quietly on Akane's bed, eyes red from crying.

"You trusted me to keep a secret," Hibiki whispered, studying the floor intently as Ranma walked in.

Ranma crossed the room, and placed a reassuring hand on their currently female boyfriend's firm shoulder. "Ryoga, it was the right move. Talkin' ta ma, it really helped."

Hibiki pulled back nervously. "I still broke a promise. I said I wouldn't tell, and then I crumbled to your mom at the first bit of pressure."

Ranma wanted so badly to kiss Hibiki, to whisper in his ear that promises broken for the right reason were promises meant to be broken. Yet, intimacy like that with Hibiki in cursed form still made Ranma nervous. Like it was going behind Akane's back... All while Hibiki's sad eyes looking up at them tore at their heart.

"W-why are you in cursed mode right now?" Ranma asked, trying to deflect the conversation a little.

"I... it's easier to cry as a girl. You know that," Hibiki grumbled.

"Makes sense," Ranma replied, turning towards a dresser. "I'm headed down to grab a bath, but if you plan to go you should go on ahead of me. I'll wait until you've changed before going on. Which means, yeah, I'll knock for once."

"That'd be a miracle," the Akane-doppelganger replied with a slight chuckle, realising Ranma _probably_ wasn't mad at him, just awkward about his form. "But you'd better. I don't want Akane angry I gave you a free show."

* * *

The sight of Principal Kuno greeting students at the front gate wasn't an overly large surprise for any student at Furinkan high school, but to see him with such a serious face was certainly unusual. As Ranma caught sight of the odd display and tensed instinctively.

"Saotome, I wish for you to follow me," the man said, his uncharacteristically serious tone clashing with his ridiculous style of dress.

"What for?" Hibiki asked, pushing ahead of Ranma protectively.

"We're coming too, whatever it is," Akane added as she did the same.

"Now, now. I have no ill intentions, we don't need to be so defensive," the principal replied, a bit of his usual carefree attitude shining through. "If you insist though, I won't argue."

"I insist," Ranma said flatly.

"Alright. Doesn't really matter," the principal replied with a casual shrug.

The trio followed after him silently, prepared for any boobie-traps or similar nonsense. Instead they simply found themselves led to his office, where he took a seat behind his tiki inspired desk.

"I would offer you all seats, but I only had one prepared."

"We'll stand," Ranma stated simply.

"Okay, okay. Your choice... either way, I invited you here to present an apology."

"An _apology_?" Ranma asked, shocked that the coconut obsessed eccentric was making an attempt at being polite, yet also not ready to accept one quite yet.

"You'll be reassured to hear that Tatewaki is being... _dealt with_. I have a friend in Taipei, she runs a very tight ship. Tatewaki will be sent to live under her tutelage, and will not be allowed to return to Japan any time soon... at least once little Ko-chan has agreed to hand him over," the man explained, removing his sunglasses to clean them. "My dearest daughter was pushing for a permanent exile, but I have always been something of an optimist. I want to hold out hope he might see the error of his ways, but, when his 'parole' comes up, I would like to leave it as your decision, Saotome."

"I... me?" Ranma asked, at a bit of a loss for words.

"My family has a reputation for being eccentric, and perhaps a bit unruly... but anything as criminal as what he did deserves to be dealt with harshly. And, if you ever need anything from my family, regardless of how my daughter's romantic efforts go, it is yours."

"Anything?" Ranma replied, intrigued.

"Pretty much," the principal said, slipping his glasses back on. "I would say within reason, but I suspect our definitions of 'reason' are a bit different. I just wish I hadn't been away on that pointless seminar when this occurred, so that I could have given my apology sooner."

* * *

Life had managed to slide into a sort of relatively normality once more, and Ranma was surprised to find themself happy with that. While they felt a little guilty on the lunches where they watched Ukyo get chased around by Shampoo and Tsubasa, otherwise it was nice to just spend an evening training with Ryoga and Akane.

That normalcy was shattered when Hinako announced they had a new transfer student, and Kodachi strolled in.

"Good morning, peasants. I am Kuno Kodachi, as you are no doubt aware. I will be honouring you with my presence as I have chosen to be closer to my future husband, Ranma," the gymnast announced, followed by her usual laughter.

"Mhm, okay," Hinako-sensei mumbled as she was unwrapping some candy. "Oh, right. You'll be sitting up front, near the door."

Kodachi looked at the empty seat the teacher was pointing to, then across to the room to where Ranma sat. Realising how far away the seat was she let out an annoyed huff, before sitting down.

Ranma tried to ignore her as Hinako started the lesson, but kept glancing over at Kodachi, worried what she might do. At least until the sound of the intercom system cracking to life distracted them.

"Is this thing on? Oh, it is! _Excellent_. Ahem, _hello, boys aaand girls_ ," the principal began, tossing English into his announcement liberally. "I have a _big announcement_ : my daughter, little Ko-chan, has switched schools today. I want you all to be _very nice_ to her. Well, _bye-bye_ for now."

The eyes of the entire class were now on Kodachi, who was staring at her desk, rubbing her temples, and trying to pretend that had _not_ just happened.

"Oh, and Ko-chan, _sweetie_ , you can come join _Papa_ for lunch today," the principal added. " _See you_."

The thump of Kodachi's forehead hitting the desk was audible, even from across the room where Ranma sat.

* * *

Ranma, Akane, Hibiki, and Ukyo sat under a tree, enjoying the shade and Ukyo's cooking as they chatted. None of them were really all that surprised with they spotted Kodachi headed their way.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind my joining you... father's lunch was much too... pineapple-y for my liking," Kodachi said flatly as she sat down across from Ranma.

"Woah! Woah! Don't sit there!" Ranma blurted.

"What? That's quite ru-" Kodachi began, before Ranma grabbed her by the the blouse and yanked her across the circle.

Stumbling onto Ranma's lap, Kodachi briefly blushed at how foreward her love was being. Until some sort of strangely rubbery crashing noise erupted behind her.

" _Nihao_! Shampoo is here with delivery for _airen_ ," the destructive delivery girl announced as her bicycle remained perched awkwardly on only the front tire. "Aiyah! Extra person today... oh, ribbon girl! _Nihao_!"

Kodachi turned around a bit, carefully keeping herself on Ranma's lap (as the handsome teen began to blush at the realisation just where she was sitting). "Ah. Shampoo, yes? I thought you had given up on Ranma-sama?"

Shampoo blinked and allowed the rear wheel of her bicycle to thud unceremoniously to the ground. "Yes. Ranma is no longer Shampoo's _airen._ Shampoo's new _airen_ is Ukyo."

As if to provide punctuation, the electric-blue haired girl leapt over and grabbed hold of Ukyo's torso. "Oooh. In boy mode today. Never can tell until hug."

In silent surprise, Kodachi wordlessly mouthed 'Boy mode?'.

Ukyo blushed furiously, looking around to check if anyone was eavesdropping. Between curiosity at what Kodachi would do, and the way Shampoo's antics were always so amusing... Ukyo was mortified to realise that there were at least two or three groups of students around watching 'discreetly'. The chef couldn't help blushing.

Ranma meanwhile was feeling a bit panicked at the way both Akane and Hibiki were glaring at them right now. Somehow them being angry in stereo was worse than when Ryoga was in birth form.

"You can let go of her shirt now, you know," Akane stated in a soft, yet cold, tone.

It was only at that point that Ranma realised they were indeed holding onto the bit of Kodachi's blouse they used to yank the gymnast to safety. Ranma let go with a yelp, as if the shirt had just bitten then. Unfortunately this did nothing to alleviate where Kodachi had landed, and the dark haired girl slid down to hold onto their chest.

"I'm so thrilled Ranma-sama saved me so dramatically," Kodachi said, giving Akane a smug look.

"It is kinda hard ta eat with ya sitting on my lap though," Ranma offered, hoping to get the girl to move without starting a fight right now.

"Oh! Oh yes! Apologies Ranma-sama!" Kodachi replied, hopping back a bit. She then found herself slightly distracted by the aroma as Shampoo opened up her delivery crate. "For delivery food, that smells remarkable."

"Only the best for _airen_ and _airen_ 's friends," Shampoo replied, glancing over to Ukyo. "Does ribbon-girl count as friend?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Looks like she doesn't have a lunch today, so we might as well be polite."

* * *

Shampoo was about to leave as lunch wrapped up. She had deliveries to do, in theory. After waving goodbye she walked her bicycle to the front gate, studying the ground for signs of coconut mines and other strangeness. Maybe the students had gotten blasé about it, but she couldn't afford to lose another bicycle tire.

"Shampoo," Akane's voice called out.

Shampoo was so surprised to have Akane of all people following her she stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "Akane? Why are you following m-Shampoo?"

"I had an idea to deal with Kodachi's little infatuation. I was wondering if I could ask for your help," Akane asked.

Shampoo paused a moment, trying to figure out if she wanted to help or not. On the whole, she liked watching Ranma squirm, but they were Ukyo's friend. So really, she'd be helping Ukyo... And, if she was really being honest with herself, she wanted to be Ranma's friend.

"What do you need?"

"Not too much," Akane replied, before leaning in to whisper her request.

A devilish smile grew on Shampoo's lips. "Ooh, fun. Will need a week though. Ran out of that, have to go buy more."

* * *

Kodachi watched the redhead changing out of the corner of her eye. Sharing a changing room with Ranma had made her blush the first few days, and she still felt her heart quickening. And yet, here more than anywhere, it was obvious how Ranma could operate as one of the girls with ease. The redhead was currently chatting amicably with that Sayuri girl about a manga both had been reading ( _a shoujo even_ ) and Ranma paid no heed to the way both were shirtless.

Unlike Hibiki, who stared at his locker, trying his best to not even look at his own form. Or even Ukyo, who had apparently once more run into cold water at some point earlier in the day, and stood in male form, trying to disappear into a corner.

Kodachi let out a light sigh as she turned to her reflection.

'There's no denying it... Ranma-sama is far more feminine than I ever realised,' Kodachi thought to herself. 'And yet... it's done nothing to diminish my attraction. Are my tastes more diverse than I'd been willing to admit, or is this something special about Ranma-sama?'

* * *

Akane couldn't help but smirk as Kodachi followed the trio as she almost always did after school. As they reached the nurse's office, Hibiki headed in, and paused a moment when Akane slipped in after him.

"Akane, what are you doing?" Hibiki whispered once the door had closed.

"Scaring Kodachi off," Akane replied, producing a packet of instant Nannichuan from her backpack.

"I... really? You think that will work?" Hibiki asked, as Akane prepared the mixture.

"Probably? The only thing that seems to get her to leave easily is when you're in boy form and being romantic with Ranma," Akane explained, looking to make sure the powder had fully dissolved, before pouring the glass onto her head.

"Y'know, maybe I should have gotten changed before doing that," the now male Akane grumbled, wiggling out of a now too small girls' uniform. Stripped awkwardly to her underwear, the handsome teen turned to see a blushing Hibiki staring at her.

"I always forget how handsome you are like this," Hibiki whispered, nervously pushing his index fingers together.

Akane leaned forward to get down to eye level with the fang toothed 'girl'. "I'm glad you think so, but could you hurry up and get changed? This is already still weird enough for me, without basically seeing my normal face checking me out the whole time."

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Hibiki replied, laughing nervously and scurrying over to turn the kettle on.

A few minutes later Kodachi and Ranma were greeted to the sight of two handsome teens in casual dress emerging from the nurse's office. Kodachi was shocked and confused, only growing more flustered when Akane leaned forward to plant a kiss on Ranma's lips. (She'd been practicing taking the lead lately, so knew exactly how to make Ranma melt. Though she suspected their guilty attraction to seeing her in boy mode made things even easier.)

"I..I... pardon?" Kodachi asked, staring up in confusion.

Ryoga shrugged. "Ranma's both a guy and a girl, so he needs his partners to switch sometimes too. Just part of what dating Ranma's about."

Kodachi went pale as a ghost. Akane could help but giggle a little at the girl's shock. (And the whole 'being significantly taller than her' bit was a nice change too.)

"R-Ranma-sama... is this true?" Kodachi asked nervously.

Ranma blinked, taking a moment to remember that Kodachi was there.

"I, uh..." Ranma began, pausing a moment to see a subtle nod from Akane. "Yeah."

Kodachi took a few nervous steps backwards, before turning and hightailing it.

"I just remembered, my father needed my assistance this evening," Kodachi called out over her shoulder as she rounded a corner.

Akane burst into laughter once Kodachi was long gone. "Oh man, the look on her face... I won't be forgetting that for a while."

Turning around, the handsome Akane also quite enjoyed the flustered looks on both partner's faces. Struck with inspiration, she leaned in and gave both of them a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good acting, you two."

Both of them gave stuttered responses, and she slid between them, putting an arm over both both their shoulders. "C'mon shorties, let's go home."

"Hey! I'm a whole centimetre taller than average height!" Ranma protested.

"And I'm only a hair shorter!" Ryoga grumbled.

* * *

With Kodachi spooked from her romantic pursuits, Ranma's life was simple enough again... well, at least as simple as the curse and having two partners allowed for.

The contractors had finally finished rebuilding the Saotome home, which had meant Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane helped out with moving Nodoka's furniture out of storage at the Tendos'. Ranma had briefly worried that they'd be expected to move out, but instead the trio were shifted to the now empty guest bedroom, as it was a good deal larger than Akane's.

When summer break began soon after Haruka asked for the three of them to spend some more time with her. The trio ended up spending their time moving about between the three homes, occasionally splitting to give one another a bit of alone time.

Tonight was one of those nights. Akane was staying at the Hibiki home, where Haruka had started having surprising luck giving her cooking lessons (the woman's carefree attitude towards cooking really helped). Ryoga was at the Saotomes', he'd been getting some martial arts training in with Genma, who wanted to make sure any future son-in-law knew the art of Anything Goes. And Ranma was half awake, watching some late night horror movies on tv in the Tendos' living room.

The sound of knocking jarred Ranma awake, and they realised the last time they'd been paying attention the movie playing had been in colour, yet the scene on the tv was black and white. More knocking drew Ranma to their feet, and they saw the VCR's clock was reading 3:47 am.

Wondering who on earth was up at this hour, Ranma stumbled sleepily to the genkan, and slid it open to discover a damp, singed, and generally dishevelled Ukyo standing there (presumably in male form, but Ranma wasn't certain).

"They finally did it. Those maniacs. They blew it up," Ukyo said, eyes cold and distant.

"Who blew what up?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo, Konatsu, and Tsubasa... I don't know who did it, but one of them must have hit the gunpowder tempura barrels, and... boom. Half the restaurant's gone," Ukyo explained.

Ranma bit their tongue at the initial response to hit them that centered around 'most restaurants don't have barrels of gunpowder in storage', and decide to drape a comforting arm over Ukyo's shoulder... before realising they were in girl mode right now, and couldn't reach very well. Instead they went for a friendly pat on the back.

"I'm sure Kasumi'll let you crash here for a bit... let's ask her when she gets up," Ranma offered, leading Ukyo to the living room.

Upon arriving, Ukyo sat down quietly on the floor couch, while Ranma changed the channel to infomercials, hoping the bright colours and energy might better distract Ukyo.

Ranma was starting to actually get drawn into a commercial for a tomato peeler when Ukyo finally spoke.

"What did I ever do to deserve this," the chef muttered, staring at the ceiling. Ukyo's spaced out feelings began to dissolve as the sensation Ranma was staring daggers hit. Turning to the redhead, Ukyo was hit with a realisation. "Oohhhh... riiight. Man, that's fast karma."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The sun was rising as Ranma finished their stealthy crafting project. Two months of sneaking out of bed early and trying to master a skill they'd never tried before. Kasumi's help had been vital, both for teaching them and providing a cover by claiming Ranma had begun helping her with breakfast preparations.

Ranma smiled as they walked over to the Tendo kitchen, the cheerful black haired teen lifting up their work to show off to Kasumi.

"Oh my, those look very nice, Ranma," she said, pausing from checking on her rice for the moment.

"I hope they'll like 'em," Ranma replied, still proud to have accomplished so major a task at last. "Gonna have ta be sneaky to get 'em over to Ryoga's place for Christmas."

* * *

Hibiki Haruka may have gone just a _touch_ overboard on the Christmas and New Years decorations, but after so many years being away from home over those holidays, she wanted to make up for lost time. Ryoga, currently in cursed form, couldn't help smiling innocently as he watched her. He'd been so young the last time they'd spent anywhere near this much time together. Having the Tendos and Saotomes around to help out was such a blessing.

"So, what are those?" Ryoga asked, watching his mother put up a bit of plant with round leaves and little white... berries? Flowers? It was hard to tell from here.

"Mistletoe. I thought it would be romantic, with your boyfriend and girlfriend staying here."

"What's romantic about it?" Ryoga asked, wandering over to take a closer look. They looked like berries, though Ryoga wished he was in his birth form to have that slightly better view of them. Sadly, he'd not had his morning bath yet, and the trio still felt weird going for co-ed sleeping arrangements.

"Well, when two people in a relationship stand under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss," Haruka explained.

"Huh," Ryoga replied, staring up at the plant hanging in the kitchen door frame.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Ranma asked as they came down from the bedrooms. Walking over to take a look, the redhead wasn't sure what to make of it. "Some sorta plant?"

"Apparently you're supposed to kiss under it," Ryoga explained, looking over at the redhead he loved so much.

"Ah, well that's easy," Ranma declared confidently, turning to give Ryoga a confident smirk... and realising what form their boyfriend was in. "R-real easy... totally."

Both teens began to blush fiercely as they stared at the other. Ryoga was still frightened to engage in any such behaviour in cursed form with Akane's explicit permission. Ranma was similarly nervous about the idea. They'd spent most of the time trying to ignore the issue these days, and now it was there in their faces.

They both also grew nervous about the other's inaction. Ranma was sure Ryoga and Akane would have discussed the matter as they so often spent time together, Ryoga's curse giving them a bond Ranma envied. Ryoga meanwhile felt quite certain it had been discussed during times Ranma and Akane spent together doing girl things (not that Ryoga disliked feminine activities himself, but there was a difference between him exploring his feminine side versus Ranma's girl times).

"What are you two doing?" Akane asked, causing the other two to half jump out of their skin.

The pair stuttered nervously through half formed explanations, only really managing to get out the words 'mistletoe' and 'kiss' clearly and causing Akane to roll her eyes.

"Ranma, you've kissed Ryoga's cursed form before. What's the issue now?"

"Er, well... The first time was a mistake, and the second time was just me panickin'," Ranma replied. "Not that I ain't happy with where the first one led, but... it feels like it's wrong ta both of ya? Like I'm tellin' Ryoga I like his cursed face more. An' like I'm stealin' a kiss from you too."

"Oh thank goodness I'm not the only one worrying about that," Ryoga added.

Akane gave her partners a soft smile. "You two... you're both so sweet. But, also kind of dorks. We've been going out for months. I've gotten enough attention from both of you that I'm not worried about kisses being stolen."

"Oh, I-" Ranma began, before receiving a kiss on the lips from Akane.

The youngest Tendo then turned to Ryoga , leaning in and kissing her fanged doppelganger too. "Now then, you two had better kiss soon. It's bad luck not to when under the mistletoe."

Ryoga was still getting over Akane's kiss when he suddenly found Ranma locking lips with him. This kiss had a bit more force behind it than Akane's, as the redhead released some built up tension.

"Well, that's a good starting gift for the holidays," Ryoga said with a smile once Ranma broke away.

* * *

Christmas day was here, and it was almost time to head off. Ryoga fussed nervously with his tie as he waited for the others to get ready. He'd been talked out of a full suit, and worried that the outfit of a plaid yellow dress shirt, black tie, and black dress pants just wasn't nice enough. Smiling, Haruka went over to help him with the adjustments.

"Sorry about not staying here all day with you, mom," he said softly.

"Don't be, dear. Christmas is about romance. We'll be together for family time on New Years."

Ryoga wasn't sure what to say, when some movement caught his eye. Akane and Ranma had both emerged, and they both looked beautiful. Akane was dressed in a dark blazer with a _Shonen Knife_ t-shirt underneath, dress pants, and a tasteful choker adding extra flare (along with her pixie short hair and stud earrings). Ranma had gone for a more traditionally feminine look in a light blue dress that mixed elements of a cheongsam and more western dresses, with a flaring skirt portion. Ranma's hair meanwhile was done up in a crown braid. They were also both wearing makeup, and, while he wasn't an expert (though he was doing his best to learn), Ryoga was fairly certain that they'd done each other's makeup. Ranma's looked a bit smokier than they usually went for, while Akane's seemed brighter and bolder.

"Did ya apply a little blush there, P-chan?" Ranma asked, before bursting into giggles.

"I... er... you both l-look too cute," Ryoga replied, struggling to maintain composure.

"You're going to have a lot of guys very jealous of you tonight," Akane said as she took Ryoga's arm. "Auntie Haruka, don't worry. We'll bring him right back after dinner."

"I wasn't worried," Haruka replied. "I just wish I'd gotten a new roll of film for my camera. You three look too good. Oh! Since you're going back to Furinkan-cho for dinner, maybe you could get Nabiki to take a picture of the three of you?"

"Sure thing, auntie," Ranma said with a smile. "Come on Mr. Studly, you'd better show us girls a good date."

* * *

Surprisingly, Nabiki hadn't charged for the photo. This may have been due to the looks Kasumi and Nodoka were giving her, or perhaps it was a bit of altruism from her support for Ryoga and his mother reconnecting.

Now the trio were swinging by Ucchan's, having heard that it was being kept open for Christmas. Peaking in, the three saw Ukyo looking a little tired as Konatsu flitted from table to table, and did her best to help with preparing some of the food (having improved quite a lot in recent months). The restaurant wasn't too busy, not exactly being known as a romantic destination, in part due to how good looking both the workers were. Ranma still marvelled at how nice the repair job was, apparently Ukyo had had _very_ good insurance on the place.

"Yo, Ucchan! Konatsu! Merry Christmas!" Ranma announced.

Ryoga and Akane chimed in with their own 'Merry Christmas' greetings behind them.

"Ranma! Akane! Ryoga! It's good to see you all!" Konatsu declared, rushing over to give them each hugs.

"Hey guys," Ukyo added from behind the grill. "Looking for something to eat?"

"No, no," Akane replied. "We just came to say hello, and hope you two weren't too busy. It's a shame you couldn't take the night off."

Ukyo shrugged. "I was thinking about it, but Konatsu pointed out we could just postpone until tomorrow and have a much easier time with finding a restaurant."

"Europe's so far West that tomorrow's really the more proper time to do Christmas activities, don't you think?" Konatsu added.

Ranma and Akane blinked in confusion.

"You know, that kind of makes sense," Ryoga replied. "Time zones are funny when you stop to think about them."

A bit more small talk followed, but the three did have to get to their reservation on time, so had to hurry off after a few minutes. Plus Ukyo had popped a tylenol while they chatted, which made the others suspect she wasn't feeling the best and should let her relax. (Ranma had ended up giving in and ate an okonomiyaki while they chatted, but the other two didn't _quite_ have the redhead's endless appetite.)

As the trio walked towards the Indian restaurant where they had their reservations, they had fun watching the reactions of passers by. Ryoga was a little embarrassed by some of the glares he got, but there were enough looks of envy from guys that his self confidence didn't get too shot up. Well, that and it was hard to be too defeated feeling when he had both the people he was in love with on either side of him.

"Wait, is that Mousse?" Akane asked, causing the other two to look around.

"You're right, it is," Ranma replied as they also noticed the girl with long blue hair he was walking arm and arm with. It was a little hard to see her face due to the crowd around them, but hair that bright was rather unique. "How in the world did he get Sham-wait, that ain't Shampoo."

The pair watched in stunned silence as the pair emerged from the crowd and they realised it was in fact Cologne, once more using the Schoolgirl spring powder. Mousse, for his part, seemed filled with a determination that did not look like it held any romance in it.

"What in the world is going on there?" Ryoga asked.

"Trouble," Ranma replied. "We're givin' them lotsa space. Come on."

The other two agreed and they hurried off towards their destination.

The Nerima Taj was reasonably quiet, considering it was Christmas. Indian food wasn't exactly traditional for a Japanese Christmas after all. The waiter led the three of them to their table, looking furiously envious of Ryoga the whole time.

As they sat down and went over the menus, each was busy worrying about how the others would like their presents. Ranma's eyes began to wander a little after they'd decided on a order, and landed on a surprise. That was Shampoo... and _that_ was Ukyo!?

"I, uh, I'll be right back," Ranma said quietly to the others.

Akane and Ryoga nodded, before they went back to trying to work out what to order. Silently, Ranma slunk over to the table where Ukyo and Shampoo were, watching as Ukyo popped some tylenols, explaining to Shampoo that they had a headache.

"Hey there, Shamps, Ucchan. Wasn't expectin' ta see you two here. I'm _very_ surprised," Ranma said.

"Ah, hello ex-girlfriend," Shampoo replied cheekily. "Are you here with you partners? Ooh, maybe we can have double date. _Airen_ , what do you think?" (Her Japanese had improved suddenly one day when Ukyo had said any spouse of theirs would need to be able to fend for themself in business negotiations.)

"Er, I wouldn't want to intrude," Ukyo replied, before shooting Ranma a look that said 'help'.

"Havin' five at a table would probably get pretty crowded," the redhead replied. "Was wonderin' if I could talk ta ya alone a minute there, Ucchan. A little mano a mano conversation, ya know. Don't worry Shampoo, it'll only be a moment."

"Shampoo is fine with that. You girls have fun."

Ukyo gave an awkward grimace, before following Ranma back towards the washrooms. After a moment of hesitation, the redhead reached out and poked Ukyo's chest.

"So yer in guy mode. Guess we'll have ta lurk out here for a moment then... but whatever. How did ya get here so fast?" Ranma asked.

"I left a little after one pm. I've been with Shampoo for a few hours," Ukyo replied.

"B-but... ya were at the restaurant, cookin' away?"

"Yeah. And I'm still there. I got my hands on some twin spring powder. Shampoo doesn't know. Neither does Konatsu. Does a number on my head, I'll say that."

"S-so yer double timin' em both?" Ranma asked.

"Are you really in a position to talk-No. I'm not talking about your current arrangement. Back when Shampoo and I were chasing after you, there were plenty of times you were romantic to either of us behind Akane's back."

"It was a dumb mistake," the redhead replied, pouting.

"Maybe, but I've got a goal here. I want to try to lead things towards what you've managed to build with Akane and Ryoga. I... I'm pretty sure I love both Shampoo and Konatsu. But they kind of hate each other."

"So, yer tryin' ta buy time while hopin' ta nudge 'em inta not hatin' each other so much? Alright, fine. I ain't gonna say nothin' ta either of 'em, but remember: ya already got yer restaurant blown up once in all this."

Ukyo shrugged, showing the conversation was over. They both headed back to their respective tables, Ranma hoping that Ukyo's decision to play with fire wasn't about to ruin their own Christmas.

Akane and Ryoga had given their orders to the waiter, and the three chatted quietly while they waited for their meals. Ranma explained in hushed tones what Ukyo was doing, which lead to Akane and Ryoga both eyeing that end of the restaurant apprehensively. Their food came soon enough, and Ranma's had vanished not long after arriving, although the redhead was certainly better at table manners than they'd once been. The other two wrapped up their own meals not long after. That meant one thing: it was time for presents.

Akane went first, pulling out two gift bags from her shoulder bag. "I hope you like them."

Ranma was quick to push open theirs. "Ooh! A _KATE_ makeup pack? Thanks!"

The redhead gave Akane a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a little lipstick on the taller girl's cheek.

Ryoga, for his part, was blushing at this point. " _Cezanne_ makeup? I... I guess my curiosity was obvious?"

"Yes, Ryoga. I'll be happy to help you out. You've got a bit of a different palette from Ranma and I in cursed form, but I think I've still got relevant experience," Akane said, smirking a bit.

"And if ya ever wanna rock it in guy mode, let me know," Ranma added. "I'd be down ta join in on the fun."

"I'm not sure those kits would fit his birth colours though," Akane replied, half to herself.

"Er, well, I got you guys these," Ryoga said, pulling out a couple of wrapped presents. Ranma's was compact, while Akane's was rather longer.

Ranma dug into theirs first with a childlike glee. "Nice, weighted gloves. Ooh, 8kg! I've only seen up to 4 kilo ones before, and they were way bulkier than this."

"Tonfa? Wow, and the decoration is so pretty," Akane said as she opened hers and studied the floral pattern painted on. "I think I'd feel guilty using them, in case I ruined the paint job."

"Huh, I suppose that's true," Ryoga mumbled. Maybe that was a mistake of a gift.

"I still like it, don't worry Ryoga. I just might put them on display, rather than spar with them. I could use them for katas too," Akane said, reassuring her boyfriend.

Seeing Ryoga smile again, Ranma decided to move the conversation on and pulled out their two presents. The wrapping job was a little messy, thanks to the soft contents, but it was acceptable in Ranma's eyes.

The pigtailed teen watched as their partners opened up the packages, Akane lifting up her blue scarf with its yellow speckles while Ryoga lifted his yellow one with black speckles.

"Oh, this is really nice... did you make this?" Akane asked as she found the one end of her scarf, with the initials 'A.+R.+R.' in a heart.

"Yep!" Ranma declared, a huge grin spreading across their face. "I started in October. Kinda messed up the first attempt, but I think these two are good."

"It's really soft," Ryoga said. "But, what about you?"

Ranma smiled at Akane. "I've already got a scarf."

Akane blushed a bit in response. "I'll make you a better one next year."

Ryoga was happily trying his scarf on when there was a crashing noise behind them. Turning, the trio saw Mousse smashing through the window and pointing a number of blades out his sleeve and at Ukyo.

"Kuonji! Y-you back stabber!"

"Mousse, what are you doing?" Shampoo asked, before noticing her schoolgirl-ified great grandmother dressed nicely (if a little old fashionedly) and watching confused from outside. "You are on a date with great grandmother? What is going on?"

"I can explain," Ukyo began, only to be cut off by Mousse.

"Kuonji swore to me there'd be no better way to drive you in jealousy than to ask Cologne on a date. That losing to your elder would drive up your feminine fury! I can't believe that I believed that guy, just because he's a girl."

"I don't even know where to begin with that last sentence of yours," Ukyo grumbled.

"You were just trying to distract me, so you could have Shampoo all to yourself!" Mousse shouted, swing back around to point his blades at Ukyo's neck.

"Y-you were just using me!?" Cologne shouted, causing all eyes to turn to her tearful form. "I-I thought you actually cared!"

"I guess that spring makes her fall in love like a schoolgirl too?" Ranma whispered to their partners.

"Er, elder-I... well," Mousse stammered.

His reply was cut off by Cologne delivering him a flying roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying into a nearby wall. "I have, like, half a mind to fire you!"

Staring up at her, from his position wedged upside down into a wall, Mousse began to blush. That fury. He'd thought it was gone with the Jusenkyo magic she'd been using, but no. Cologne's Joketsuzoku heart was still beating with the fire it had always had. And her youthful form _was_ beautiful. Quite alike to her great granddaughter, but, in Mousse's eyes, more delicate and graceful looking.

With Cologne storming off, Mousse dislodged himself and began to chase after her. "W-wait! I'm sorry! I was a fool!"

The various partons watched in confused silence for a few moments, before Shampoo finally spoke.

"Good work great grandmother. Not the best catch, but not bad for three hundred and four."

* * *

New Year's Day at the Tendos' had been a cheerful affair. Now, however, it was evening and Haruka was wanting to head home while the train out to her home were still running well. Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane were accompanying her, all planning to spend another day or two at the Hibiki home before school started again.

It was a short walk north from Hoya station, and the cool night air of Tokyo in January was doing a good job of keeping them awake. Which was needed for Ryoga, who'd ended up eating enough that he was feeling rather drowsy as his body dealt with the amount of delicious food.

"It was really so nice of Soun to host, but I feel I really should host the next gathering," Haruka said, half to herself as they waited for a stoplight to change.

"We do live a little more out of the way than everyone else though," Ryoga replied.

"True, but the Tendos do so much for us. And for the Saotomes. Letting both you and Ranma stay with them. They shouldn't have to host all the time. And our home is large enough for everyone, at least as long as no one starts sparring. Though with the Saotomes around, that may be wishful thinking," Haruka said, laughing to herself a little about the last point.

"You have no idea," Akane muttered. "Nabiki showed me the uptick in our repair bills one time..."

Ranma was prepared to give defense when the black haired teen noticed a shadowy figure on the steps of the Hibiki home. Holding a hand up, the others stopped as well, Haruka moving behind the three martial artists. Ryoga decided to stay back with his mother as Ranma and Akane moved forward silently.

"Really, no mail? I was expecting some flyers," the figure said, poking through the mailbox.

"Hold it right there pal!" Akane shouted as she and Ranma took up fighting stances (Ranma doing it more for intimidation than actually expecting they'd need it).

The figure raised both hands nervously as he spun around. "W-what's going on? Do I have the wrong house?"

"Yushi? Is that you?" Haruka said, hurrying forward.

"Haruka? Ryo? You're both home?" the man said, the light catching his face and glinting off a prominent fang.

"Dad!" Ryoga shouted, rushing forward and pulling his father into a hug.

Haruka hurried after, turning it into a full family hug.

"This is certainly an excellent New Year's day," Yushi said happily. "Who are the others though?"

"Would you believe they're Ryoga's girlfriend and boyfriend?" Haruka offered.

"Pardon?"

"It's a long story dad," Ryoga said.


End file.
